25 jours pour rendre heureux Drago Malefoy
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Déprimé par une mauvaise nouvelle, Drago Malefoy broie du noir et s'enfonce dans son malheur. Hermione parviendra-t-elle à lui redonner le sourire avant Noël. Elle a 25 jours pour agir. FIC CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT (un chapitre par jour du 1er au 25 décembre)
1. Chapitre I (1er décembre)

Bonjour Bonjour ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui le premier décembre. Je suppose que la première case de votre calendrier de l'avent est d'ores et déjà mangée (moi c'était un papa noel kinder yum yum, d'ailleurs **je remercie encore la gentille lectrice qui m'a ramené mon calendrier de l'avent Kinder** parce qu'il n'y en a pas à Londres grrrr).

Le chocolat englouti, c'est maintenant du deuxième calendrier de l'avent : le calendrier de l'avent FIC ahah.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, **le titre est similaire au calendrier que j'avais fait i ans** et qui s'appelait "25 jours pour séduire Hermione Granger". Il n'y a aucun lien entre les 2, je voulais juste faire un petit clin d'œil à l'ancien calendrier.

Autre chose **d'important : **Je vous avoue que faire un calendrier ET avoir une fic en cours n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai fait. Je vais donc **vous demander d'être indulgents** avec moi parce que **je ne pense pas que je pourrais répondre à toutes les reviews du calendrier **(sachant que j'ai aussi celles d'Envers et contre eux - ma longue fic -) **je vais faire mon maximum pour répondre au plus possible**, et **essayer de faire un roulement** entre les chapitres afin que tout le monde puisse avoir une réponse et que je ne réponde pas systématiquement toujours aux mêmes.

Mais vraiment, je m'excuse d'avance pour ça, surtout que ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes.

Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas mes autres fics : sachez que j'organise un concours d'OS de Noël, avec cadeau à la clé, si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander plus d'infos.

Pour l'instant, je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Note** : Ce ne sera pas un jour = un chapitre (deux chapitres pourront être sur la même journée par exemple), mais je vais quand même indiquer la date au début de chaque chapitre, pour vous situer ^^

.

**Merci à ma petite Stéphanie** :D

* * *

**25 jours pour rendre heureux Drago Malefoy**

**Chapitre I**

**.**

_(Premier décembre)  
_

_._

C'était toujours lorsqu'elle était plongée dans un livre, pelotonnée dans son canapé, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et un Pattenrond ronronnant à ses côtés, qu'on venait la déranger. Toujours. Ça pouvait être le téléphone fixe, son téléphone portable, la sonnette, l'interphone, la cheminée, l'une des rares personnes qui avait l'autorisation pour transplaner à l'intérieur de chez elle.

Et quand ils venaient la déranger – encore plus lorsqu'elle en était à un passage crucial de son livre – elle éprouvait des envies de meurtres très pressantes.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de la sonnette.

Elle avait pendant un premier temps fait comme si elle n'était pas là, mais la personne insistait. Jusqu'à laisser son doigt appuyé sur la sonnette, ce qui excluait la concierge. Cette dernière était parfois insistante mais elle avait quand même des limites.

Maudissant l'intrus de toutes ses forces, elle marqua la page, posa son livre sur la table basse et se leva avec réluctance. Elle détestait vraiment être dérangée quand elle lisait.

.

« J'ai failli attendre. » S'exclama l'homme lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

Elle passa d'ailleurs à deux doigts de la lui refermer au nez. De quel droit osait-il se plaindre ? Et puis en plus, pourquoi utilisait-il la porte ?

« Tu passes par la cheminée d'habitude. »

« Et ? J'aurais eu droit à un visage plus aimable si j'étais passé par la cheminée ? »

« Non. » Répondit Hermione.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je sais où est la cuisine, merci, je prends les devants et je vais aller me faire un café puisque vu ta tête, je pense qu'il est inutile de compter sur toi pour me proposer quoi que ce soit. »

« Si, je peux te proposer de partir. »

Blaise – parce qu'il s'agissait de lui – se contenta de ricaner, et passa devant la jeune femme pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle l'entendit ouvrir les placards et pester parce qu'il n'y avait que des biscuits secs. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là, comme si elle était censée penser à Monsieur Zabini en faisant ses courses…

Il réapparut finalement avec une tasse de café et une assiette sur laquelle il avait empilé des sablés recouverts de chocolat. Vu la taille de la pile, il avait dû prendre tout le paquet.

« C'est le truc le moins sec que j'ai pu trouver. Mais ça reste des biscuits secs. Tu sais qu'ils vendent des roulés à la framboise. Et des brownies prédécoupés. »

« Si tu veux des roulés et des brownies tu n'as qu'à t'en acheter. Je ne suis pas ta mère. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir tes biscuits préférés chez moi. Pourquoi tu es là ?»

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

.

Il devint soudainement plus sérieux, et Hermione se rassit, grattant distraitement Pattenrond sur le sommet de la tête, le faisant ronronner encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« C'est Drago. »

« Ah... Ça ne va toujours pas ? »

« Je dirais même que ça empire. Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Il a bloqué toutes les entrées de chez lui. Il refuse de laisser quiconque lui parler. Il ne sort plus. Je ne sais même pas s'il mange... »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas anticipé cela. Que ça allait être dur, tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'avait imaginé que le blond réagirait aussi mal.

.

Sa vie avait basculé un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant, lorsque l'entraîneur de l'équipe de quidditch britannique avait annoncé la liste des joueurs qui participeraient à la coupe du monde de quidditch devant se dérouler l'été suivant. Liste des joueurs dans laquelle Drago ne figurait pas.

Il était pourtant l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs du monde, et il aurait été sans conteste sélectionné s'il n'avait pas été blessé trois mois plus tôt. Il avait reçu un cognard lancé à toute vitesse, qui l'avait fait tomber de son balai. Tout s'était passé très vite, et la chute n'avait pas pu être amortie. Les médicomages n'avaient cessés de répéter que c'était un miracle qu'il puisse encore jouer au quidditch, qu'il aurait pu en être interdit à vie... Mais le fait était qu'il avait dû rester éloigné des terrains pendant plusieurs semaines et que cela lui avait coûté la coupe du monde. Et qu'ils avaient tous sous-estimé la force de dévastation de cette annonce.

« Harry aussi m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler. »

« Il refuse tout contact. Théo, Pansy, ses parents, Ginny... »

« Harry m'a dit pour Ginny. Je pensais qu'il pourrait justement parler avec elle, après tout, elle n'y va pas non plus à la coupe du monde. »

« Sauf que c'est un choix. » Répondit Blaise.

« Pas exactement. Je crois qu'elle pensait que ça allait prendre beaucoup plus de temps avant qu'elle tombe enceinte. »

« Peut-être, mais elle savait tout de même qu'il y avait un risque. »

« Oui... Enfin pour revenir à Drago, que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« A ton avis. Que tu ailles le voir bien évidemment ! Pourquoi tu n'y es pas encore allée d'ailleurs ?»

« Je ne voulais pas l'envahir. Et je pensais qu'il te parlait au moins à toi, et à Pansy. Mais je ne vois pas très bien à quoi ça sert que j'aille le voir. S'il refuse tout contact, il en sera de même avec moi. »

« Oh pitié Granger… Drago ne te refusera jamais rien et tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Pardon ? Je ne sais pas d'où est-ce que tu tiens ça, mais je pense que tu te trompes. »

« Je ne me trompes pas. S'il y a une seule personne qu'il a envie de voir, même s'il dit qu'il n'a pas envie, je suis certain que c'est toi. »

« Tu te fais des films. »

« S'il te plaît Granger ! D'accord ! Peut-être que je me trompe mais je t'en supplie, essaye au moins. Je te jure qu'il va vraiment mal et je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que je suis inquiet. »

.

OoO

.

Après avoir essayé la cheminée et constaté qu'effectivement, elle était bloquée, Hermione s'était rendue chez le blond. Après avoir tambouriné contre la porte pendant plusieurs minutes et demandé au blond qu'il lui ouvre la porte, elle n'avait obtenu que le silence.

Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui réponde. Qu'il parle, même si c'était pour lui dire de dégager, qu'il ne voulait pas la voir. Le silence l'angoissait, la terrifiait même. Elle avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Peut-être qu'à force de ne pas manger, il s'était complément affaibli et qu'il s'était évanoui. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il avait fait une bêtise... le genre de chose totalement inconscient qui pouvait mettre sa vie en danger.

Il fallait qu'elle s'assure... juste qu'il aille bien.

« Drago ? Si tu ne viens pas m'ouvrir, je vais essayer d'entrer ! »

« … »

Elle attendit encore cinq bonnes minutes, en continuant de tambouriner contre la porte. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée que personne ne soit venu voir ce qu'elle fabriquait, à faire autant de bruit.

Elle se mordit ensuite la lèvre, réfléchissant encore une fois à sa décision, et puis elle estima qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il fallait réellement qu'elle s'assure qu'il était toujours en vie.

Elle fit donc quelques pas en arrière et croisa les doigts pour qu'elle puisse transplaner à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Un « pop » plus tard, elle put constater que la réponse était « oui ».

.

L'odeur qui régnait dans l'appartement lui agressa immédiatement le nez. C'était un mélange de renfermé, de sueur et d'alcool, chose totalement inhabituelle chez Drago, de même que la pénombre qui régnait.

Elle avait atterrit dans la cuisine et ne trouva donc pas tout de suite le blond. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer les cadavres de bouteilles qui traînaient un peu partout, de l'évier, jusqu'au plan de travail, en passant par la table. Pourtant, Drago ne buvait jamais – régime de sportif oblige – mis à part lorsqu'il organisait des dîners, où qu'il était invité à un anniversaire par exemple et encore, il se contentait d'un unique verre de vin ou d'une coupe de champagne.

Il avait par contre une bonne réserve d'alcool chez lui, destinée aux visites de ses parents ou de ses amis – Pansy la première – mais Hermione était sûre que si elle allait jeter un œil dans ladite réserve, il manquerait la moitié des bouteilles.

Et si... et si jamais son corps pas habitué à recevoir de l'alcool en grande quantité l'avait trahi ? Oh Merlin...

Elle sorti en hâte de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la pièce suivante : le salon.

Elle se figea aussitôt arrivée sur le seuil de la pièce.

.

Drago était affalé dans le canapé, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Il ne s'était visiblement pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, et vu l'état de ses vêtements – ou devait-elle dire, de son pyjama – elle n'était pas sûre qu'il se soit lavé non plus. Ses joues étaient creuses et il donnait l'impression de flotter dans son tee-shirt, comme s'il avait maigri d'un coup. Et ses yeux... l'expression dans ses yeux fut ce qui fit le plus mal à Hermione. Ils étaient remplis de désespoir, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais être heureux de toute sa vie.

Hermione n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un, et encore plus Drago, puisse se mettre dans un état pareil pour du quidditch ! Ce n'était qu'un _putain de sport _et voilà comment elle le retrouvait. Finalement, Blaise avait eu raison de la déranger.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'installa à ses côtés.

Il ne donna pas l'impression d'avoir remarqué qu'elle était là, alors elle attrapa son bras et l'attira contre elle.

.

Le jeune homme craqua immédiatement. Comme s'il réalisait subitement qu'Hermione était là pour lui apporter du réconfort, il se mit à pleurer sans s'arrêter, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle sentait les larmes mouiller sa peau, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui administrer des caresses apaisantes et le laisser pleurer tout ce qu'il avait à pleurer. Elle avait l'impression de tenir un enfant perdu dans ses bras et jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de voir Drago Malefoy pleurer de la sorte, et surtout pas pour du quidditch. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé que cela comptait autant pour lui.

Cela prit un temps qui lui sembla interminable, mais les sanglots finirent par cesser, et il releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir essuyer ses yeux gonflés.

« Drago… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Non, ne dis rien. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Tu es comme les autres, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être là pour toi et d'essayer de te réconforter autant que je le peux. »

« Personne ne peux me réconforter. Vous ne comprenez pas... »

« Mais enfin Drago... Je sais que c'est dur tout ça pour toi, mais… ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

Le regard qu'il lui jeta la détrompa, pour lui, cela semblait effectivement être la fin du monde. Il avait l'air détruit. Littéralement.

« Participer à la coupe du monde, c'est mon rêve ! Depuis que je suis tout petit je vis pour participer à une coupe du monde de quidditch. » Reprit-il, la voix remplie de sanglots « Et à cause d'une putain de blessure... »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ton rêve ne va pas se réaliser. Il y aura une autre coupe du monde dans quatre ans. »

« Ouais c'est ça… comme si en quatre ans je n'avais pas encore le temps de me blesser mille fois, au point peut-être de devoir arrêter le quidditch, ou encore de perdre de mon niveau. Sans compter qu'en quatre ans, plusieurs joueurs meilleurs que moi auront le temps d'arriver. »

« Drago… »

« Il aurait pu me choisir. Même en temps que remplaçant, il aurait pu me choisir. »

« Je pense que ça a dû être difficile pour lui aussi de ne pas te prendre. » Répondit Hermione « Et tu ne crois pas que ça t'aurait fait encore plus mal d'être remplaçant ? D'être là sans pouvoir participer ? A mon avis, Glenn te voulait en attrapeur titulaire ou rien d'autre. »

« Pourquoi il ne m'a pas pris alors ? Ma blessure c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! C'est injuste. »

Un nouveau sanglot le secoua, et il ferma les yeux douloureusement, sa main cherchant à tâtons la bouteille de whisky pur feu qui reposait non loin de là.

Hermione l'attrapa, et la posa plus loin, pour qu'elle soit hors de portée.

« Drago, s'il te plaît, ressaisis-toi ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Tu n'as rien à faire chez moi. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Ma vie est fichue. »

L'entendre dire cela lui mit un petit coup au cœur, mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, elle se devait d'être indulgente.

« Il n'y a donc que le quidditch qui compte pour toi ? Le reste c'est quoi alors ? Tes amis, tout ça ? »

Il ne répondit rien, signe qu'elle avait tout de même marqué un point, et il sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

.

Hermione le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Il était déjà tout pardonné. Mais elle devait faire plus que lui faire prendre conscience que sa vie n'était pas terminée juste parce qu'il n'avait pas été sélectionné pour la coupe du monde. Elle devait le soutenir, et lui faire rendre le sourire.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule, et se recula légèrement, prenant son visage en coupe pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient vitreux. Avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ce qui l'était par contre, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore vomi ses tripes.

« Drago, tu vas te lever, et tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche d'accord. Ensuite je vais te préparer un bon petit quelque chose à manger, et puis on ira faire quelque chose tous les deux, d'accord ? »

« … »

« D'accord ? »

Le jeune homme la fixa, et elle crut pendant une seconde qu'il allait lui demander à nouveau de dégager. Mais il hocha la tête avec réluctance, et elle put soupirer de soulagement. Tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Vous comprenez un peu mieux le sens du titre maintenant, hein :p

Et bien évidemment, ce n'est pas la joie xD. Je suis sûre que vous cherchez l'ambiance de Noël en plus, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive dès le prochain chapitre, c'est à dire demain quoi ahah.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience et m'excuse encore d'avance pour les reviews (cf mon blabla de début de chapitre).

Une review et vous pourrez consoler Drago.

Bisous Bisous


	2. Chapitre II (1er décembre)

Bonsoir ! Me revoici pour la "2ème case" de ce calendrier de l'avent fic ! Et je vous remercie déjà énormément pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce premier chapitre ! Je n'en reviens pas. MERCI.

Pour ce deuxième chapitre, il va déjà y avoir un peu plus d'ambiance de Noël hihi. So, je vous laisse lire.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Marine** : Merci beaucoup. Et oui, il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait du Pansy-Ron :)

**Virginie** : Oui, j'ai tout de même pu glisser des touches un peu plus drôles, il faudrait pas que je vous déprime pour Noël quand même xD

**Lisa** : Oui, je pense que je ne ferais pas ça deux fois xD C'est beaucoup tout de même le calendrier + la fic !

.

Je ne vous ai pas répondu mais merci à : **louloutte ; cesium spring ; hardcoredrugs ; Milunais ; juliette ; aude9483 ; Madie ; Izzie ; Lehanna ; nelloo ; drago-mia ; Kendy ; Dame Angelique Malfoy ; lily1008 ; choukinette ; Wizzette ; MioneDray 4 ever ; Anne ; Amand'ArtS'Creations ; Noumiex3 ; Anonyme ; Charlotte ; Lulies ; Marion. D ; StephAliC ; CamilleM ; Anabetha** pour vos reviews !

.

Et Merci à Stéphanie

* * *

**Chapitre II**

**.**

_(1er décembre) _

_._

Il avait acquiescé, mais ne semblait pas prêt à s'élancer et se lever du canapé où il était assit, alors Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main.

Elle se rendit donc dans la salle de bain du jeune homme, et ouvrit les robinets en grands, pour lui faire couler un bain. Elle glissa une main sous le jet pour tester et ajuster la température, et versa ensuite une généreuse quantité de bain moussant. Elle espérait juste que Drago n'essayerai pas de se noyer dans son bain.

Puis elle ouvrit les placards et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : un rasoir et de la mousse, qu'elle déposa sur le rebord du lavabo, afin que Drago comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec cette barbe naissante affreuse.

Elle attendit que la baignoire soit remplie aux trois quarts pour fermer les robinets et ressortir de la pièce.

« Voilà, tu peux y aller. Tout est prêt. » Dit-elle en revenant au salon.

Drago se leva avec difficulté, mais il finit par se traîner jusqu'au couloir menant à la salle de bain.

.

Hermione entendit l'eau clapoter, signe qu'il était entré dans la baignoire et croisa les bras, observant le salon.

Bon, déjà, la première chose à faire était d'aérer, sans quoi ils allaient finir par mourir asphyxiés.

Elle tira les rideaux, laissant la lumière du jour entrer dans l'appartement, puis elle ouvrit les fenêtres en grand.

Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et entreprit de faire disparaître toutes les bouteilles – vides ou à moitié pleines, qui traînaient dans le salon et dans la cuisine. Puis elle nettoya le sol, satisfaite lorsque les pièces se mirent à sentir le propre, et elle retourna dans la cuisine.

Si il avait vidé une grande partie de ses bouteilles d'alcool, Drago n'avait par contre pas l'air d'avoir mangé grand-chose depuis l'annonce, puisque placards et réfrigérateur étaient pleins.

Là encore, on ne pouvait nier qu'il était un sportif : fruits et légumes en tout genre, ainsi que de la viande blanche régnaient en maître, mais Hermione pensait qu'au vu des circonstances, il méritait bien de manger quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant.

Elle se décida donc à lui préparer un gratin, de pâtes, et un gâteau au chocolat. Il avait forcément du chocolat, puisque contrairement à elle – qui n'allait certainement pas acheter des biscuits juste pour Blaise – il faisait aussi les courses pour ses amis et Pansy raffolait de chocolat.

Elle sortit ensuite des œufs, du lait, du beurre, de la farine, et du sucre, et en un rien de temps, une délicieuse odeur se mit à flotter dans l'air.

Une fois le gâteau au four, elle prépara le gratin de pâtes. Drago allait probablement râler, parce qu'il estimerait qu'il y avait trop de fromage, mais elle doutait que cela remette en cause ses capacités à être un bon joueur de quidditch.

Prise dans son élan, après avoir nettoyé le plan de travail, elle se mit à nettoyer la cuisine dans son intégralité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute en voyant que Drago était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, et qu'il la regardait en souriant.

.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi femme de ménage. »

« Très drôle. J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat. »

« Je sais. L'odeur n'est pas tellement discrète. Mais je n'ai pas faim. »

« Drago, laisse-moi te dire une chose : ton opinion m'importe peu, là, maintenant. Tu n'as rien avalé pendant des jours et je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies pas faim. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas manger, un point c'est tout. »

Le blond semblait ne pas avoir la force de protester. Normalement, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel, chose qu'il ne fit pas et cela inquiéta Hermione encore un peu plus. Vraiment, elle détestait qu'il soit comme ça.

Décrétant qu'il avait besoin de vitamines, elle attrapa un verre dans un placard, et lui servit du jus d'orange. Elle lui fit comprendre en un seul regard qu'il devait boire sans discuter.

Puis elle sortit assiette et couverts, toujours sous l'œil de Drago qui tenta à nouveau de protester.

« Je ne vais pas manger maintenant. Il est plus de trois heures de l'après-midi. Ce n'est pas une heure pour manger. »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Si tu ne voulais pas prendre ton repas à cette heure-ci, il fallait les prendre correctement les jours d'avant. »

Elle sortit le gratin du four, lança un sort pour qu'il refroidisse légèrement, et en versa une part généreuse dans l'assiette du blond.

Elle n'avait pas lésiné sur le fromage et Drago émit un bruit écœuré.

Hermione n'en eut pourtant que faire, et elle posa l'assiette sur la table, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Drago :

« Tu manges tout seul, ou il faut que je te donne la cuillerée ? »

Il lui jeta un regard tellement glacial qu'elle en fut quelque peu rassurée. Cela ressemblait un peu plus au Drago qu'elle connaissait.

« Merci bien, mais je ne suis pas un bébé Granger. Et à ce que je sache, je ne suis pas encore impotent. C'est incroyable à quel point tu peux être casse bonbon. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi chiante que toi de toute ma vie. Je n'ai même jamais vu aucune personne – tout sexes confondus – aussi chiante que toi. »

Hermione ne lui répondit que par un sourire. Parce qu'en attendant, il était allé s'asseoir et il était en train de manger.

Les premières bouchées furent difficiles, mais plus ça allait, et plus il avait l'air d'avoir de l'appétit.

.

Discrètement, pendant qu'il était occupé avec son assiette, elle sortit son téléphone portable, et envoya un texto à Harry, afin de lui expliquer qu'elle avait la situation en main, et surtout, pour qu'il prévienne Blaise que Drago n'était pas mort, et qu'elle avait réussi à entrer chez lui. Elle ne pouvait pas prévenir le noir directement, parce qu'il lui faudrait utiliser la magie et que Drago s'en apercevrait.

Quand elle eut rangé son téléphone dans son sac, Drago avait terminé son assiette. Bien.

« Tu en reprends ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Non. Et avec toute la graisse qu'il y avait là dedans, je vais devoir aller courir pendant des heures. »

« Oh n'exagère pas. Tu vas prendre une part de gâteau alors. »

« Non. Hermione s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas. »

Elle n'insista pas cette fois, et le laissa débarrasser son assiette. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon et il la remercia en remarquant qu'elle avait tout nettoyé et rangé.

« Tu es prêt ? Prends ton manteau, on y va. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va déjà Granger ? »

« Voir les lumières de Noël. Elles sont lancées aujourd'hui. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi Granger. Je ne suis pas si atteint que ça. Les lumières sont là depuis la mi-novembre ! Et nous sommes le premier décembre. »

« Les lumières de Londres _moldu_ Drago ! Celles du Chemin de Traverse sont allumées aujourd'hui. »

Le blond la regarda comme si elle était folle. Il était hors de question qu'il aille là-bas.

.

« Le Chemin de Traverse ? Non. Je n'irais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu poses vraiment la question ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de me balader au milieu de tout ces gens qui ont assisté à mon humiliation publique. Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir leurs regards de pitié parce que je n'ai pas été sélectionné ? D'entendre leurs remarques. Je n'irais pas. Je vais aller me recoucher. »

« Mais…personne ne fera attention à toi. »

« Non. »

« Mais Drago... »

« Non, je te dis. »

« S'il te plaît. »

Elle avança légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, tout en faisant des yeux de chien battu. Elle ne faisait que très rarement sa moue spéciale caprice, parce qu'elle ne marchait qu'avec un nombre restreint de personnes. Harry et Ron par exemple, y étaient maintenant insensible et elle n'avait jamais fonctionné avec Pansy – ce qui n'était pas étonnant, cette fille avait un cœur de pierre.

Drago par contre... Vu la façon dont il tentait de regarder ailleurs...

« S'il te plaiiiiiit. »

«Je croyais que tu étais là pour soit disant me remonter le moral. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux voir les lumières. »

« Tu as quel âge déjà ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu dois sortir ! Tu es resté enfermé ici pendant des jours. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. »

« Où est l'agréable ? »

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »

Un autre petit coup de la moue spéciale et il finit par craquer. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas lourd, et ouvrit un placard pour en sortir écharpe et manteau. Malgré tout, il se retourna vers Hermione et lui jeta un regard noir.

« A la moindre personne qui me regarde avec insistance ou qui me parle, je rentre ! »

La brunette s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Voilà qui devrait le faire taire un instant.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le mur de l'arrière-cour du chaudron baveur, et qu'ils pénétrèrent sur le chemin de Traverse, l'effervescence qui régnait les frappa de plein fouet. La foule se pressait dans les allées et dans les boutiques, les bras chargés de sucreries, de paquets, ou de verre de bièraubeurre et de vin chaud.

Drago avait remonté le col de son manteau et baissé la tête, comme s'il espérait disparaître à travers les vêtements. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'en faire pourtant, il y avait tellement de monde que personne ne ferait attention à lui.

Hermione leva la tête vers le ciel : le jour tombait, mais il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Il leur restait donc un peu de temps avant que les lumières soient allumées.

« On peut aller à Fleury & Botts ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pour quoi faire ? Tu as tellement de livres que tu n'auras pas assez d'une vie entière pour tout lire. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On ne restera pas longtemps. »

Il était inutile de protester de toute façon. Rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre Hermione Granger et une librairie. C'était mission impossible.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la librairie et il ne leur fallut pas plus de trois secondes à l'intérieur pour qu'il perde Hermione. Super. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à s'ennuyer et à continuer de déprimer, en attendant qu'elle revienne.

.

Hermione était partie au rayon poésie, puisque Luna lui avait parlé d'un recueil, sorti il y a peu, et qui avait eu un énorme succès en Amérique du Nord, dont la parution avait été quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, et après avoir parcouru quelques pages, elle décida qu'elle allait le prendre. Elle continua ensuite de se balader dans les rayons. Elle monta au premier, attrapa deux romans et un livre historique. Puis elle se décida à aller payer avant de dévaliser complètement la boutique.

Une fois cela fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Drago et lui dire qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller.

Après avoir scanné la boutique des yeux, elle le repéra dans un coin, et s'approcha de lui.

Et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait l'air perdu et quand elle fut réellement proche, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

Un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il se trouvait et elle comprit.

Hermione se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas devenu masochiste. Pourquoi était-il allé du côté du rayon sport ?! Et pourquoi par Merlin, avait-il eu la _merveilleuse_ idée d'ouvrir un livre qui parlait de lui ? Il était con ou il en faisait exprès ?

Elle lui retira le livre des mains, ouvert au chapitre qui s'intitulait « le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération » et le referma sèchement, avant de le remettre à sa place.

Puis elle le regarda et hésita entre le prendre dans ses bras et le sermonner.

« Drago. » Soupira-t-elle finalement « Ce n'est pas en lisant ce genre de choses que tu vas te sentir mieux. Allez, viens. Partons d'ici. »

Elle attrapa sa main, et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il se laissa faire sans dire un mot, le regard perdu, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Elle savait bien que seul le temps ferait qu'il aille mieux, mais elle espérait secrètement un miracle.

.

Ils marchèrent dans l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, slalomant entre les gens, et se dirigèrent vers Gringotts. La rue remontait à cet endroit là, et c'était – selon Hermione – le meilleur endroit pour admirer le spectacle.

Elle n'était évidemment pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, mais ils se trouvèrent quand même une petite place, avec uniquement des enfants devant eux. Hermione pourrait donc voir, sans avoir à se contorsionner.

Satisfaite, elle esquissa un petit sourire et serra la main de Drago dans la sienne.

« Ça commence quand ton truc ? » marmonna le jeune homme

« Bientôt ! Tu vas voir, c'est magnifique. »

Il eut envie de lui répliquer qu'il savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblaient les lumières de Noël. Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il mettait les pieds ici. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans le fait d'allumer des lumières puisque de toute façon, elles allaient rester là pendant plus d'un mois. C'était franchement totalement ridicule.

Mais Hermione était là, à côté de lui, trépignant d'impatience. Elle serrait convulsivement sa main toutes les trente secondes et elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que les enfants se trouvant juste devant eux – soit cinq ou six ans – ainsi que les mêmes yeux brillants.

Drago était attendri malgré lui et il n'y avait bien que Granger pour susciter de telles réactions chez lui.

Soudain, une voix amplifiée par un Sonorus emplie tout le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'agissait de la chanteuse des Bizarr'Sisters, qui était la personnalité qui allumerait les lumières cette année.

Elle fit un petit discours de circonstance, comme quoi elle était honorée de se retrouver ici et bla bla bla. Drago aurait pu parier qu'il s'agissait du même discours tout les ans. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi c'était un honneur de lancer un sort ridicule. Un lumos un peu plus puissant que la normale. N'importe qui pouvait le faire. Pfff.

Une fois le discours de la chanteuse terminé, la foule commença le décompte, à partir de trente.

Et puis les lumières s'allumèrent, brillantes et scintillantes.

Il aurait peut-être pu reconnaître que c'était joli, s'il avait été de meilleure humeur, mais tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant présent, c'était rentrer, se coucher et ruminer sur sa pitoyable vie qui l'empêchait de vivre son rêve.

Et puis Hermione posa le tête sur son épaule et l'enlaça. Il révisa un peu son avis. Rien que pour ça, cela valait sûrement le coup d'être venu.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Des illuminations, ça nous mets un peu plus dans l'ambiance hein.

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Je vous laisse et vous dit à demain :)

Une reviews et vous pourrez faire une balade avec Drago ou Hermione !

Bisous Bisous


	3. Chapitre III

Hello. Me revoilà ! Pour l'instant j'arrive à tenir le rythme easy xD (même si je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les reviews !) espérons que ça continue xD Et dans deux semaines je rentre en France pour Nowel hihi

Breffons, je sais que j'avais un truc à dire mais j'ai oublié donc tant pis. Chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : Seules l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Virginie** : Oulàààà, n'allons pas trop vite avant de dire qu'il a retrouvé la pêche hihi. Contente que ça te plaise !

**Anonyme** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci aussi va te plaire :D

**Anne** : c'est clair que Drago a été un peu beaucoup maso sur ce coup là xD

**CamilleM** : Merci beaucoup & ravie que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !

.

Et un grand MERCI à tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **Petitestef ; Elena Grape ; Lula's Lullaly ; Oleia ; Aesalys ; ; Samyye33 ; Noumiex3 ; The cat with blue eyes ; Tillie231 ; MAHA1959 ; bangaaarang ; Passion Fugace ; Ellana-san ; Fantasia-49 ; Zarranouille ; Deana9 ; Muguet ; Hlose ; Justyneuh**

**. **

**Merci à Stéphanie **

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**.**

_(1er et 2 décembre)_

« Tu es sûre que tu veux rester ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait eu l'impression que sa venue, ainsi que leur petite sortie lui avait remonté le moral un minimum, mais lorsqu'ils étaient revenus chez lui, il était redevenu amorphe et avait totalement refusé de manger.

Il avait voulu regarder une vidéo de ses meilleurs matchs en tant qu'attrapeur, mais Hermione la lui avait arrachée des mains, refusant catégoriquement qu'il se fasse du mal de la sorte. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça.

Elle avait passé la soirée à essayer de le distraire mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher.

Par conséquent, elle refusait catégoriquement de le laisser passer la nuit seul chez lui. Elle allait rester, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le blond haussa finalement les épaules. Il semblait se ficher de tout.

Hermione savait qu'elle s'emballait peut-être et qu'il était trop tôt pour faire un tel diagnostic – surtout qu'elle n'était pas médicomage, même si elle travaillait dans le domaine médical – mais elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait une dépression.

.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'une brosse à dents neuve, qu'elle pourrait utiliser. La salle de bain avait deux portes : l'un qui menait au couloir et l'autre qui allait directement dans la chambre de Drago. Cette dernière était ouverte, et elle le voyait, allongé sur son lit, le regard vide. Tout ça pour du quidditch, c'était réellement ridicule.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de se brosser les dents, elle entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers l'armoire du blond, qui recouvrait tout un pan de mur, à la recherche de quelque chose à porter pour dormir.

Dans un contexte différent, elle aurait naturellement choisi l'un de ses tee-shirts ou maillot de quidditch, mais au vu de la raison pour laquelle elle dormait ici, elle allait plutôt éviter.

Elle scanna les différentes étagères, avant de finalement trouver un tee-shirt noir, sur lequel il était inscrit : blond 100% cerveau 0%.

Elle sourit en se souvenant que tout le monde avait ri lorsque Blaise lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et que Drago avait boudé.

Mais le fait qu'il ait porté le tee-shirt plusieurs fois après cela, prouvait qu'il avait juste été vexé pour la forme.

.

Dos à lui, Hermione déboutonna son gilet, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol, puis elle retira son propre tee-shirt et dégrafa finalement son soutien-gorge. Elle se fichait totalement de se déshabiller alors que Drago était dans la même pièce, puisque de toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il n'allait même pas y faire attention.

Mais visiblement, elle se trompait. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle n'entendit, Drago amorcer un mouvement pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Elle enfila le tee-shirt à la hâte et enleva son pantalon. Le tee-shirt de Drago était assez grand pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'autre chose, mais elle préférait ne pas tenter sa chance, et enfila donc un short appartenant au blond, après avoir pris soin de lui lancer un sort pour qu'il rétrécisse. Sans quoi, cela n'aurait servi à rien.

« Excuse-moi Granger, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre exhibitionniste. »

« Excuse-moi Malefoy, mais je ne pensais pas que, vu ton état actuel, tu étais du genre à vouloir regarder. »

« Tu te trompais Granger. » Fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Très bien. Tu t'es rincé l'œil. Soit content. Et je te préviens tout de suite, je t'interdis de faire le moindre commentaire la moindre plaisanterie sur le fait que je porte un soutien-gorge alors que j'ai une « absence de poitrine. » » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Je ne dirais jamais ça. Je te signale que c'est Blaise qui pense que tu as une poitrine inexistante. Je pense qu'il a tort. Tu as des petits seins certes. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose à voir, et à toucher.

« Très bien. Peut-on cesser immédiatement cette conversation sur ma poitrine ?! »

Elle regretta presque instantanément ses paroles. Elle était égoïste de ne penser qu'à elle, alors que Drago semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pouvait le dérider et le faire penser à autre chose qu'à ses malheurs. Franchement, s'il devait se moquer d'elle et de ses seins, qu'il le fasse, si cela devait lui permettre de ne pas se morfondre.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés et tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant une idée de chose qu'ils pourraient faire, qui lui changerait les idées avant d'aller dormir. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla quelque chose et elle explosa de rire.

« Tu fais partager ? » Demanda Drago, qui la dévisageait comme si elle était folle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle. »

« Rien. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait faire pour te changer les idées, et j'ai pensé que si Blaise était là, il aurait suggéré qu'on fasse l'amour, et ça m'a fait rire. C'est tout. »

« Blaise est un gros pervers. » Répondit Drago « Mais parfois, il n'a pas tort. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là. Elle ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas envie de coucher avec lui mais... oh, et puis elle s'embrouillait dans ses propres pensées maintenant.

« Tu m'imagines nu, là, c'est ça ? »

« Absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas Granger. Tu es vraiment bizarre parfois. Dans un lit on ne fait pas mille choses. Soit on dort, soit on pratique des activités sexuelles. »

Ou soit on restait comme un con à regarder le plafond et à se lamenter sur sa misérable vie. Mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas le dire à voix haute.

« Il n'est que neuf heures passées, ni toi ni moi n'arriveront à dormir. Très bien... qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle regretta immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Drago se voiler. Il redevint immédiatement morose, et lâcha un énorme soupir.

« Ce que je voudrais, c'est que le coach Glenn m'appelle, qu'il me dise qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il me prenne pour la coupe du monde. »

« Drago... »

« Arrête. Je déteste quand tu prends ce ton. Je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de moi. Je veux qu'on comprenne que c'est injuste. Que ma vie est finie et que participer à cette coupe du monde était mon rêve le plus cher ! »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Et je comprends ! J'ai juste de la peine, parce que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, c'est tout. » Répondit Hermione d'une voix douce « J'aimerai trouver un moyen de te faire oublier tout ça, même si c'est impossible. »

« En effet. »

.

Il ne rajouta aucune parole et s'allongea brusquement, lui tournant le dos. Hermione décida de le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre en une journée, c'était forcément impossible. Qu'il l'ait laissée l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse et rester chez lui était déjà un grand pas. Il ne fallait pas en espérer plus pour le moment.

Elle attendit qu'il soit dix heures pour éteindre la lumière, sachant pertinemment que Drago ne dormait pas encore

Elle s'allongea prêt de lui, et au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte que ses épaules se secouaient. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, mais elle savait qu'il pleurait.

Tout doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras, elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et fredonna un air destiné à l'apaiser, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que cela fonctionnait.

Et puis soudainement, il se retourna et se serra contre elle en continuant de sangloter.

Hermione continua ses gestes de tendresse, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et pria silencieusement pour qu'un miracle arrive. Parce qu'elle ne supportait vraiment pas de le voir comme ça.

.

OoO

.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux, mais finit par y arriver et constata que ce qui la chatouillait n'était rien d'autre que les cheveux de Drago. Visiblement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait bougé pendant la nuit et ils se réveillaient comme ils s'étaient endormis : serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione en était d'ailleurs légèrement perturbée, car d'ordinaire, elle aimait avoir de l'espace pour dormir. Elle se souvenait du temps où elle sortait avec Viktor Krum et qu'elle détestait qu'il la colle pendant qu'ils dormaient. Et là, bizarrement, elle découvrait qu'elle avait aimé dormir avec le corps de Drago serré tout contre elle. Etrange.

Elle caressa de nouveau légèrement les cheveux du blond, qui grogna dans son sommeil. Elle se décida à le laisser dormir encore un peu et se dégagea pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle voulait lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner – en espérant qu'il mange – et envoyer un parchemin à leurs amis.

.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait lui préparer qu'il ne rechignerait pas à manger. Elle commença par lui faire un jus d'orange pressé et ouvrit les placards.

Lui cuisiner des pancakes était trop risqué. Il allait refuser de les manger sous prétexte que c'était trop gras et bla bla bla, régime de sportif bla bla bla. Viktor n'était pas aussi pointilleux et obsédé par son régime. Surtout que même s'il se relâchait au niveau nourriture, cela n'aurait aucun impact sur son corps : il avait de la marge.

Elle se décida pour des œufs brouillés et des toast, sur lesquels elle étala de la marmelade, sachant parfaitement qu'il les mangeait nature normalement – ce qui était un sacrilège tant c'était dégoûtant.

Elle avait terminé de cuisiner et était en train de tout disposer sur un plateau, lorsque Drago arriva, le visage ensommeillé et les yeux bouffis et rougis, conséquence des pleurs de la veille.

« Il est hors de question je mange des toasts avec de la marmelade. Est-ce que tu connais le pourcentage de sucre dans ces trucs ? »

« Bonjour Drago. Comment vas-tu ce matin Drago ? Tu as bien dormi Drago ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire mon prénom à chaque fois. Et je suis malpoli le matin. »

« Pas que le matin. » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, avant de reprendre à voix haute « Et dans la marmelade il y a des fruits. C'est bon pour ta santé et tu vas les manger. »

« Tu as oublié mon verre de lait. » Répliqua-t-il.

Hermione faillit lui demander depuis quand il avait six ans, mais y renonça, parce qu'elle trouvait ça mignon. Peut-être est-ce qu'il allait verser un verre de lait pour le Père-Noël aussi, le soir du vingt-quatre décembre.

« Granger, ça fait deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures que tu te mets à ricaner sans raison apparente. »

« Cette fois je ne te dirais pas pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi. »

« Parce que ! Mange. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au bol de céréales chocolatées d'Hermione, et fit la grimace, avant de grignoter un bout de toast.

.

Ils en étaient au quart de leur petit déjeuner, lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte, et que celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Bordel, mais QUI vous a dit d'entrer ?! Le respect de la vie privée, ça vous dit quelque chose ?! »

« Salazar ! Il va mieux ! » S'exclama Blaise sans prêter attention à la remarque de son ami « Hum, hum... on prend le petit-déjeuner en tête à tête après une nuit de sexe torride, hein ?! »

Hermione jeta un regard à Drago qui signifiait « tu vois, ce mec est tellement prévisible » et ignora Blaise, continuant de manger ses céréales. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de celle qui accompagnait Blaise.

« Non mais je rêve ! Hermione ! Ce sont mes céréales ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Elle m'a piqué mes céréales ! Drago ! Elle m'a piqué mes céréales. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que se sont _tes_ céréales ? »

« Depuis toujours. » répondit Pansy d'un air évident.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez vous. » Fit Hermione en fixant tour à tour, Blaise et Pansy « Mais vous avez un grave problème avec les courses. Pansy, ce sont les céréales de Drago. Je me contrefiche que ce soit toi qui les lui ait fait acheter pour toi, mais ce sont les siennes, et puisque je suis là, j'ai le droit de les manger. »

« Pansy… si Hermione devient la copine de Drago, t'es dans la merde. » Ricana Blaise.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui demander d'où venait cette réflexion sortie de nulle part et basée sur du vent, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Car Drago se leva brusquement, et s'en alla dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Le silence tomba dans l'appartement, et les trois amis se jetèrent des regards mi-inquiets, mi-coupable. Finalement Drago ne devait pas aller tellement mieux que cela...

* * *

Voilààààà. Pour info (même si vous vous en foutez), j'ai dû réécrire l'un des passage de ce chapitre (celui, ou Hermione se déshabille et la conversation qui suit) parce que j'ai fait une mauvaise manip avec mon PC (oui c'est une manière détournée de dire que j'avais oublié d'enregistrer), et évidemment ben j'aime moins cette version xD

Breffons, j'espère que ça vous plait et vous voyez que malgré tout, Drago reste Drago :p

See you tomorrow :D

Une review et vous aurez le droit à un petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec Drago !

Bisous Bisous


	4. Chapitre IV (2 décembre)

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? Dans 20 jours on sera prêt à manger du foie gras et de la buche hihi YUMMY :D

Mais en attendant, on continue le calendrier de l'avent !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Charlotte** : Tu as bien compris l'état d'esprit de Drago, je suis contente :D Voici la suite !

**AliceMG** : Merci beaucoup !

**Lisa** : Ohhh ma pauvre :/ J'espère que ça va mieux ! Réponse juste en dessous pour le pourquoi de la réaction de Drago :)

**Juliette** : Ahah, mais c'est que je l'aime cette bande de serpy :D

**Anonyme** : Voici la suite, tu vas donc pourvoir savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Madie** : Certes, mais il ne sait pas quel sera son niveau dans 4 ans, et puis c'était son rêve la coupe du monde !

**Muguet** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va être à ton goût !

**Kendy** : Blaise a toujours raison de toute raison de toute manière hihi

**Zarranouille**:Merci beaucoup !

**Anne** : Contente que ça te plaise :)

.

Et MERCI aussi à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **Louloutte ; Naouko ; Daphnis23 ; Marine ; Milunais ; Cesium Spring ; sarahblue1 ; Love-pingo ; Wizzette ; 2fillesuneplume ; Mlle Millie ; Nanette45 ; CamilleM ; MLG**

.

**Et un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**. **

_(2 décembre)_

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, et se referma tout aussi délicatement. Drago su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et garda la tête enfouie dans son oreiller sans rien dire. Il avait pourtant envie d'hurler de toutes ses forces, mais se retint.

Il sentit Hermione qui s'asseyait sur le lit, puis sa main vint caresser sa nuque.

« Drago, je suis désolée si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui... »

Il se retourna, ne la laissant pas continuer.

« Ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'as rien fait. »

« Mais alors... »

« Ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de moi. Tu vois. Même pas une seconde ils se sont intéressés à moi. Parler de cul et de nourriture à peine entrés, comme si je n'étais pas là alors qu'ils sont chez moi. Et Blaise qui ne rate pas une occasion de faire des blagues à la con, comme si j'avais envie de rire. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle était à mille lieues de penser qu'il allait avoir une telle réaction et elle était certaine que c'était aussi le cas pour Blaise et Pansy. Et elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de donner cette impression.

« Drago... Tu m'as dit il y a peu que tu ne voulais pas qu'on ait pitié de toi et tu leur reproches de se comporter normalement. Mais c'est sûrement leur manière à eux de te soutenir et...

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se comportent normalement ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »

« QU'ON ME COMPRENNE ! »

.

La brunette porta ses doigts à ses tempes et les frotta légèrement. Elle envisageait sérieusement de l'emmener chez un médicomage et de lui faire prescrire des antidépresseurs.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, parce qu'elle le comprenait sans le comprendre. A ses yeux, il prenait cela trop à cœur. Elle voulait bien prendre en compte le fait que c'était son rêve et que sa carrière était importante pour lui mais... Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il y avait plus important dans la vie en générale. Personne n'était mort ou condamné à mourir. Et même s'il le pensait, sa vie ne venait pas d'être brisé en mille morceaux.

« Je suis certaine que Blaise et Pansy comprennent. »

« Non. La première chose que Blaise a fait après l'annonce, a été de me taper sur l'épaule en disant 'ça va aller'. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait aller. Plus jamais ne je pourrais être heureux. »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Si je le dis. C'est la vérité. »

« Non. Ce n'est pas la vérité. Tu sais quoi. Je te remettrais cette phrase en mémoire, quand tu viendras d'avoir ton premier enfant et que tu le tiendras dans tes bras. »

Drago se garda bien de répliquer, puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais au moment présent, il se sentait juste malheureux comme jamais, et il avait le sentiment que cela ne pourrait jamais s'arranger.

« Peux-tu revenir s'il te plaît. Je leur dirais d'arrêter. Et tu n'as même pas terminé ton petit déjeuner.

« ... »

« Laisse leur une chance Drago ! Tu seras encore plus malheureux si tu n'as pas tes amis auprès de toi.

Drago grommela, soupira, puis grommela encore, mais finit par se lever et sortit de sa chambre en traînant des pieds.

.

Il adressa un regard noir à Blaise et Pansy, qui eurent la présence d'esprit de paraître désolés, même s'ils avaient l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de leur ami.

Drago se rassit devant son assiette d'œufs brouillés, et commença à les triturer de sa fourchette, sans jamais avaler une bouchée.

Hermione en voulut un peu à Blaise et Pansy, même si ce n'était concrètement pas de leur faute. Mais ils venaient en quelque sorte de ruiner tout son travail, et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle recommence depuis le début, ce qui était loin de l'enchanter.

« Nous sommes allés voir les lumières de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse hier. » Finit-elle par dire.

Elle vit Drago et Blaise échanger un regard, et se dit qu'elle avait peut-être visé juste. Qu'ils se liguent contre elle s'ils en avaient envie. Ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle pouvait largement supporter.

« Les lumières de Noël... » Fit Blaise, en regardant Drago. « Comment c'était ? »

« Chiant. Il y avait plein de monde. Pleins de gamins. Granger était contente. »

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de préciser ce fait. Voilà, maintenant Pansy le regardait en haussant un sourcil. Blaise et elle était les meilleurs pour se faire des idées à propos de tout et n'importe quoi et s'ils commençaient à parler comme s'ils se souciaient de son bonheur, ils allaient forcément se faire énormément d'idées.

« Et aujourd'hui, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Non. » Fit Drago qui avait visiblement envie de rester couché tout la journée « Ah moins que Granger ait encore une idée saugrenue dont elle ne m'ait pas encore fait part. »

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire innocent. En fait, elle avait bien une idée, mais elle préféra attendre encore un peu avant de lui en parler. Elle savait qu'il allait encore râler et la traiter d'enfant, mais elle savait également que ce qu'elle prévoyait était tout de même susceptible de lui plaire.

.

Des coups frappés à la porte mirent fin au silence étrange qui commençait à s'installer, et Drago se leva en traînant des pieds. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, et pourtant, tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour venir chez lui l'emmerder. Il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix par Merlin. Etait-ce trop demander ?!

Il ne fut même pas surpris lorsque Théo apparut derrière la porte. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde avait envie de venir le voir ?! C'était tout bonnement infernal. Qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« On fait une réunion de Serpentard et personne ne me dit rien ? Je suis vexé ! Comment ça va Drago ? » Demanda Théo.

« Ca va comme quelqu'un qui n'ira pas à la coupe du monde. » Répliqua Drago.

« Ce n'est pas facile, je sais bien. Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? » Cracha Drago.

« Tu ne nous as même pas laissé essayer de te soutenir. Nous sommes tes amis Nous sommes là pour te soutenir. »

« Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez me soutenir quand vous ne comprenez rien à ce qu'il se passe et que vous essayez de minimiser les choses et de me dire que ça ira mieux, que ce n'est pas grave et blabla. Alors que si, c'est grave ! »

.

Il était injuste envers Théo. Parce que Théo n'avait pas eu le temps de dire ça. Peut-être même qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Comme Hermione, il était resté un peu en retrait, voulant lui laisser le temps de digérer. Mais Drago le mettait tout de même dans le même panier que les autres. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni la force de faire des états d'âmes.

Hermione vit que le visage décomposé de Théo reflétait ceux de Blaise et Pansy, et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Drago avait besoin de ses amis, et il fallait crever l'abcès le plus tôt possible, ou les choses allaient mal tourner. Et quoi qu'il en pense, Drago avait besoin de ses amis.

Elle se racla donc la gorge, et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

« Tout le monde au salon. »

« Granger, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'es pas chez toi ici. »

Elle lui lança LE regard, ce qui fit ricaner Blaise, et il se dirigea au salon, le visage fermé, suivit par les quatre autres. Ils prirent place dans le canapé et les fauteuils du salon.

« Bon. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle tous ensemble. Enfin. Vous et Drago. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler. » Marmonna ce dernier.

« Tu vas au moins écouter ! Ce sont tes amis ! Ils sont là pour toi. Tu as l'impression que personne ne te comprends et ne réalise l'importance que cette coupe du monde a pour toi, mais si tu continues de te renfermer et que tu ne le leur laisse pas la moindre chance de te montrer qu'ils sont là pour jouer leur rôle d'ami, les choses ne vont jamais s'arranger Drago. Alors une bonne fois pour toute, peux-tu expliquer pourquoi tu leur en veux. Histoire que les choses soient claires et qu'on puisse avancer. »

C'était du Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur – et cela n'était absolument pas un compliment. Elle était là, à prendre les choses en mains et à tout diriger comme une petite Préfète-en-Chef-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ce qu'elle avait été et serait toujours malgré qu'elle ne soit plus à Poudlard, ou même à l'université.

Pourtant, même s'il était resté boudeur au début, une fois qu'Hermione l'eut finalement forcé à ouvrir la bouche, il se rendit compte qu'il avait énormément de choses sur le cœur. La plupart étaient injustes envers ses amis, parce que la tristesse et la colère qui régnait en lui en ce moment étaient trop fortes, mais une fois qu'il avait pu dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait mieux.

Et finalement, Pansy s'était levée et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

C'était différent des bras d'Hermione, mais Pansy était sa meilleure ami et l'étreinte était tout de même réconfortante, même si elle ne changeait absolument rien à l'intérieur.

Granger avait raison, il le savait. Il avait besoin du soutien de ses amis, mais pour l'instant, il n'en voulait pas encore.

Excepté peut-être celui d'Hermione.

.

OoO

.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible. » Fit remarquer Hermione, une fois que Théo, Blaise et Pansy furent partis, non sans que Blaise ait eu le temps de faire une autre remarque à propos de Drago et elle.

« Le sens de l'humour de Blaise est terrible. » Répondit-il.

Il se dirigea vers un meuble, et en tirant une boite qui semblait immense. Hermione savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait dedans et elle l'arrêta tout de suite.

« Il en est hors de question. »

« Granger...

« Non. Je t'ai déjà dit non hier, et c'est pareil aujourd'hui. Je ne pense vraiment pas que regarder ces vidéos soit une bonne idée. »

« Je devrais peut-être les envoyer au sélectionneur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se remémorer à quel point je suis le meilleur ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait à aucun moment remis en cause tes qualités. » Murmura la jeune femme. « Seulement, il fallait prendre en compte ta blessure et... »

« Ma blessure remonte à des mois ! » S'énerva Drago « Je n'ai plus rien maintenant ! »

« Drago... Je... Laisse tomber. On ne va pas se disputer à propos de ça. J'avais prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien voilà…on y est. » Murmura le blond entre ses dents.

Il était persuadé qu'elle préparait un truc. Un truc à la Hermione, du même acabit que les lumières, auquel il n'avait absolument pas envie de participer. Mais il allait dire oui, évidemment. Parce qu'elle allait faire sa petite tête craquante et qu'il aurait envie de lui faire plaisir. Ce qui n'était pas logique, puisqu'elle clamait faire tout ça pour _lui. _Pour lui changer les idées à _lui_. Il ne voyait pas en quoi son idée stupide – quelle qu'elle soit – allait lui changer les idées. Mais il n'allait pas dire non. Trop gentil. Trop amadouable.

« Qu'avais-tu donc prévu Granger ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose chez toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Chez-moi ? Non. Il ne manque rien. »

« Oh, allez Drago. Un truc grand et vert ?! »

« Un truc... oh non. Certainement pas Granger ! »

« Si ! Il te faut un sapin de Noël. On va le décorer ensemble. Ca va être amusant, tu vas voir. »

* * *

Tadaaaaam. Ben oui quand même, parce qu'un Nowel sans sapin, c'est pas vraiment un Nowel ! Vous aurez le droit à cette charmante activité dans le chapitre de demain !

Je vous laisse :)

Une review et vous pourrez participer à une réunion de Serpentards hihi

Bisous Bisous


	5. Chapitre V (3 décembre)

Bonjour, bonjour. Me revoici. Et je vous préviens tout de suite que j'ai un baby sitting ce soir donc peut-être que je pourrais encore moins répondre aux reviews :p Mais je ne bosse pas le vendredi matin, donc peut-être pas non plus xD

Enfin, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Anonyme** : Non, ils sont juste amis pour le moment... Voici la suite, et merci :D

**Camille M** : Merci :)

**AliceMG** : Harry et Ron viendront un peu plus tard :)

**Lisanne** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et j'ai bien rigolé à ton petit jeu de mot xD

**Nanette45** : Ton pseudo me fait TROP penser au dessin animé Angela Anaconda, c'est hallucinant xD Sinon, je suis ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Voilà la suite.

.

MERCI a ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **Marion. D ; Madie ; Lehanna ; The cat with blue eyes ; Petitestef ; Zarranouille ; Kendy ; Anne ; Muguet**

**. **

**Et un grand Merci à Stéphanie !**

* * *

**Chapitre V**

**. **

(_3 décembre)_

« Tu es sûre qu'on peut faire ça ? Ta mère risque de ne pas être contente quand elle va se rendre compte que ses cartons ont disparus ! »

« Ma mère ne met presque jamais les pieds dans le garage. » Répondit Hermione. « Et elle ne se rendra même pas compte qu'on les a pris. Et croit-moi, si elle était là et qu'on lui demandait, elle dirait oui. Ma mère est une dingue en ce qui concerne Noël. Tous les ans elle rachète des décorations. Elle fait des thèmes et tout. Cette année elle a choisit bleu et glace. Tu devrais aller jeter un œil à son sapin après. »

Drago hocha distraitement la tête, trop occupé à penser que si Mrs Granger était 'dingue' en ce qui concernait Noël, elle était probablement en train de déteindre sur sa fille.

Toujours obsédée par son idée de lui faire faire un sapin de Noël, elle avait décrété qu'ils trouveraient tout ce qu'il leur fallait chez ses parents, arguant que s'il refusait de venir, ils iraient acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin dans un vrai magasin.

Hermione Granger pouvait être calculatrice quand elle le voulait.

Les bras chargés de cartons, auxquels ils ne tardèrent pas à lancer un sortilège de réduction, ils retournèrent chez le jeune homme, non sans avoir été jeter un œil au sapin de la mère d'Hermione.

Enfin, Drago n'était pas sûr que l'on puisse appeler ça un sapin, quand on voyait tout sauf la moindre trace d'aiguille. Enfoui sous les décorations, le sapin aurait aussi pu ne pas être là.

.

Arrivés chez lui, ils posèrent les décorations dans un coin, et Hermione se retourna ensuite vers lui.

« Maintenant il faut un sapin n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Mais ça va être rapide, je te le promets. On en vend à tous les coins de rues. »

Elle avait dit vrai. Et après un rapide aller et retour dans le froid londonien, ils étaient de retour au chaud, avec un sapin indécemment haut.

« Ce truc va mettre des épines partout. » Bougonna-t-il.

« J'en ai demandé un qui ne perd pas ses aiguilles. » Répondit Hermione « Et puis de toute façon, tu es un sorcier. Et un récurvite et tout sera réglé, non ? »

« Ouais, ouais. »

.

Sans qu'elle ne lui dise rien, il s'assit en tailleur près des cartons, et en ouvrit un, avant de commencer à farfouiller à l'intérieur.

Un immense sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle était certaine que ça allait lui plaire et lui changer les idées. Et il était tellement mignon, concentré comme il l'était, à regarder les différentes décorations et figurines, qu'elle sentait son cœur fondre.

Elle décida d'aller leur préparer du chocolat chaud, en attendant qu'il ait fait le tour des cartons. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'elle pour le moment.

Lorsqu'elle revint, avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, elle soupira en se disant que certaines choses n'allaient jamais changer.

Drago avait fait deux tas de guirlandes, boules, et autres décorations. Celui à sa droite était uniquement de couleur verte et celui à sa gauche était de couleur argentée.

« Drago ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Fit-il d'un ton absent, occupé à démêler une guirlande bleue d'une guirlande verte foncée. Quand il eut réussit, il remit la bleue dans le carton et la verte avec les autres.

« Tu veux vraiment faire un sapin aux couleurs de Serpentard ? »

« Ce sont des jolies couleurs ! »

« Ça, c'est ton opinion. » Fit Hermione.

« Oui, et il s'agit de mon sapin ! »

« Le sapin est déjà vert ! Ça ne sert à rien de remettre du vert. Du rouge serait mieux. »

« Oh Hermione ! Je n'y crois pas. On ne va quand même pas se disputer pour un sapin de Noël. Et pour une question de maisons de Poudlard. On est même plus à Poudlard ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux faire un sapin Serpentard alors ?! »

« Parce que je ne vais pas à la coupe du monde. Que ma vie est pourrie et qu'avoir un sapin Serpentard m'aiderait à me sentir mieux. Là. »

Comme il l'avait prévu, cela suffit à lui couper le sifflet. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, puis la referma et se mordit la lèvre. Enfin, elle se rapprocha de lui, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

« D'accord Drago. C'est ton sapin. On fera ce que tu veux. Je nous ai préparé du chocolat chaud. »

« ... »

« Mais ce sont les décorations de mes parents, donc tu pourrais au moins me laisser mettre une couleur qui me plaît. »

« Tu es vraiment chiante Granger quand tu veux, tu sais ça ?! »

Elle lui tira la langue et poussa la tasse de chocolat chaud vers lui. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir, plus que tout, mais l'idée d'un sapin vert et argent lui hérissait le poil. Noël c'était du rouge. Le père Noël, les rennes au nez rouge, les... Il n'y avait pas d'autre couleur pour représenter Noël. Il y avait du rouge dans son sapin à elle. A vrai dire, il y avait toutes les couleurs dans son sapin.

Mais Drago avait malgré tout raison : elle n'était pas chez elle, Drago n'avait pas forcément les mêmes goûts qu'elle, et par conséquent, elle devait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait... Dans la mesure du possible.

Une fois son chocolat chaud avalé, Drago n'eut même pas besoin qu'Hermione le pousse à se lever. Il se précipita lui-même vers ses deux tas de décorations.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de s'adonner à une activité aussi stupide que la décoration d'un sapin de Noël, il avait plutôt l'air enthousiaste.

Il attrapa une première guirlande argentée, et l'enroula tout autour du sapin, avant d'en prendre une deuxième et de réitérer l'opération.

Puis il attrapa une guirlande verte.

Concentré comme il était, Hermione se figura qu'il ne ferait pas attention à elle, alors elle s'approcha des cartons de décoration, à la recherche d'un peu de couleurs chaudes. Pour une guirlande, il allait quand même bien accepter ?!

Elle se posta du côté opposé et enroula discrètement sa guirlande, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis elle se recula légèrement pour admirer le résultat.

« Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? »

Prise par surprise, elle sursauta, et jeta un regard désolé à Drago, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Juste de penser qu'elle était irrécupérable.

Cela lui fit plaisir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de couleur à présent. C'était aussi avoir sa petite place chez lui. Symboliquement.

Une fois qu'il eut disposé toutes ses guirlandes, Drago regarda son sapin d'un air satisfait, et se redirigea ensuite vers sa petite pile d'objet. Il attrapa figurines et boules, et commença à les accrocher un peu partout dans le sapin.

Hermione le regarda faire avec un sourire, et réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait un élément important et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant.

Elle alla chercher sa baguette, sur la table de la cuisine et revint dans le salon où elle l'agita légèrement.

Presque instantanément, une mélodie retentit dans la pièce. Voilà. C'était beaucoup mieux avec les chants adéquats.

« Pourquoi tu me mets toujours des trucs moldus ? »

« Parce que c'est une lacune dans ta culture. »

.

Il lui tira la langue et se remit à sa tâche. Il appréciait se concentrer sur ce sapin de Noël. Pas tellement pour la tradition et pour tout ce qui mettait des étoiles dans les yeux de Granger, mais parce que se concentrer là-dessus lui permettait de ne pas penser au Quidditch, à la coupe du monde. A tout cela. Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, il y avait un match dans trois jours et il ne voulait pas y penser sous peine de devenir totalement cinglé.

Être méthodique, garder son esprit fixé sur le sapin lui permettait de ne pas se mettre à hurler. Mais il devait admettre qu'il allait probablement un peu mieux, sans quoi, il n'aurait même pas eu la force de se concentrer.

La jeune femme qui se tenait non loin de lui se mit à fredonner le chant de Noël dont la mélodie emplissait l'appartement. Depuis qu'il la connaissait – qu'il la connaissait vraiment, en tant qu'amie – elle était toujours euphorique à l'approche du mois de décembre, mais également pendant tout le mois lui-même. Et elle réussissait toujours à contaminer tout le monde, à un degré plus ou moins élevé.

Elle avait une jolie voix.

Il se demanda s'il dormirait mieux si elle était là pour lui fredonner des berceuses.

Puis aussitôt après, il se gifla mentalement. Blaise et Théo – sans oublier Ron – riraient pendant des heures. Drago Malefoy et berceuse n'étaient pas compatibles.

« Tu as une botte ? »Demanda Hermione

« Pardon ? »

« Une botte avec ton nom. Pour mettre les cadeaux dedans. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de cadeaux. » Répondit-il

Parce que le seul cadeau qu'il aurait voulu, personne n'était en mesure de lui donner.

« Là n'est pas la question. Tu ne peux pas faire un sapin et ne pas avoir de botte. »

« Il y a un règlement à Noël ? » Répliqua-t-il.

« Oui ! » Répondit Hermione, sans se laisser démonter par la pique « Et le règlement dit que tu dois mettre une botte. »

« Je n'ai jamais été bon pour respecter les règlements. »

Il ne prêta pas attention à son cri frustré, et se contenta de fixer une étoile argentée en haut de son arbre. Voilà qui était parfait. Quoi qu'il lui restait encore à ajouter des petites lumières à l'aide de sa baguette.

Une fois cela fait, il put clairement dire que son œuvre était magnifique. Et non, il n'exagérait même pas quand il disait cela. C'était beaucoup plus beau que le sapin bleu et glace de la mère d'Hermione.

Hermione éteignit la lumière de la pièce, ne laissant que celles du sapin, et vint s'installer près de lui.

« C'est beau hein ? »

« As-tu conscience du nombre de personnes que tu décevrais si elles apprenaient que tu es comme ça. »

« Comment comme ça ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Une gamine. Une gamine toute mignonne. » répondit-il.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi les gens seraient-ils déçus que je sois mignonne ? »

« ... »

« Tu me trouves mignonne toi ? »

.

L'ambiance de la pièce changea immédiatement et Drago se sentit mal. A un autre moment, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu répondre franchement et l'entraîner dans ce genre de petit jeu, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force, même si l'envie était là, elle.

Cela faisait des années, qu'il savait en son for intérieur qu'un jour, il finirait avec Hermione. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, même pas à Pansy et Théo – Blaise étant éliminé d'office parce qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de garder une telle chose pour lui et se serait senti un devoir de le répéter à qui voulait l'entendre, ou ne pas l'entendre d'ailleurs – et il allait continuer de garder ce secret pour lui.

Et attendre encore. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle maintenant. C'était le meilleur moyen pour que leur relation se finisse à peine après avoir commencé, parce qu'elle en aurait vite raz le bol d'être avec un mec comme lui, qui ruminait sans cesse à propos du quidditch. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aimait pas le quidditch. Si elle venait à ses matchs, ainsi qu'à ceux de Ginny, c'était parce qu'elle était une bonne amie, et rien d'autre.

Réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu, il l'attira contre lui, et força un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas répondre ce qu'il pensait : à savoir, qu'elle n'était pas mignonne, mais qu'elle était belle, mais plutôt jouer la carte de la plaisanterie :

« Mignonne ? Toi ? A contre jour et en fermant un œil, peut-être... »

« Salaud ! »

« Tu me tends des perches Hermione ! »

« Ça dépend dans quel sens tu prends la perche... » Murmura-t-elle en retour.

* * *

Voilààààà, bon ça aurait pu être pire c'est vrai mais pour le moi, le faisage de sapin c'est un appel au combat des maisons xD Et puis à la fin vous pouvez donc voir qu'il y à un petit quelque chose quand même, mais je suis sûre que vous vous en doutiez ahah.

Je vous laisse, je dois faire des petits trucs avant d'aller à mon bb sit.

A demain !

Une review et vous pourrez faire un sapin avec Drago ou Hermione !

Bisous Bisous


	6. Chapitre VI (4 décembre)

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous. Le vendredi va être assez stressant pour moi, parce que je dois aussi poster ma longue fic. Breffons, je vous raconte ma vie, vous en en fichez, voici le chapitre :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponse aux review anonymes : **

**Nelloo** : Je pense que Drago aimera ton déguisement hihi

**CamilleM** : merci :D

**Zarranouille** : Parce qu'il est bête xD Tu parlais des enfants de mon bb sit ou de mes enfants en tant qu'aupair ? Elles ont 2 4 et 6 celles en tant qu'aupair. 3 et 6 pour celles du bb sit d'hier :)

**Anne** : Il faut faire attention a la rechute hihi

**Madie** : mais troooop :D

**Muguet** : C'est tout à fait ça xD patience pour le bisou ;)

.

Et un grand MERCI aux autres à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **Drago-mia; Milunais ; Tillie231 ; love-pingo ; 2fillesuneplume ; Lula's Lullaby ; Oleia ; Dame Angelique Malefoy ; Aria ; Anabetha ; Nanette45 ; Lisanne ; Meredith Malfoy ; Lisa ; AliceMG ; Charlotte**

**. **

**Et Merci à mon lapin Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_(4 décembre)  
_

« Alors, comment va Drago ? »

« Pas très bien, mais il y a de l'espoir. Il va tout de même mieux que lorsque Blaise m'a appelée au secours. » répondit Hermione.

Ginny esquissa une grimace, avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Elle n'était absolument pas étonnée qu'il aille mal. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il pensait le contraire.

Elle n'avait pas prévu cela non plus. Certes, elle avait envie d'avoir un bébé assez rapidement, mais dans sa tête, elle était censée tomber enceinte après les sélections et aurait donc pu réussir à y aller avec l'équipe même sans jouer.

Et même si elle l'avait bien caché, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi réjouie qu'elle aurait dû l'être, quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière à présent. Elle allait avoir son bébé tant désiré, son mini-Potter et au final, elle était tout de même heureuse.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre très légèrement arrondi, et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

.

« Tu es sûre qu'il ne voudrait pas me parler ?» Demanda Ginny

« A présent si… Quoi que... je te dis ça parce qu'il a vu Blaise, Théo et Pansy mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait face à quelqu'un qui fait partie du monde du quidditch. Je... je n'en sais pas. »

« Harry t'en parlera quand il va rentrer, mais je crois qu'il voulait faire un dîner ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Je lui en toucherais un mot... à Drago, je veux dire. » Fit Hermione

« J'avais compris. » Sourit Ginny

« Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors avec lui ? Je suis déjà au courant pour la petite excursion au Chemin de Traverse. »

Evidemment qu'elle était au courant. Si Pansy était au courant, Ginny l'était également. Forcément. Elle répétait toujours tout. Elle était presque certaine que les deux jeunes femmes avaient dû parler pendant des heures de ce que cela signifiait et bla bla bla.

.

« On a fait son sapin. »

« Pardon ? »

Ginny et Hermione tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la porte d'entrée : Harry venait de rentrer, accompagné de Ron et les deux n'avaient pas l'air de croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Tu peux répéter ? » Pouffa Ron

« Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait de faire un sapin de Noël. Nous sommes en décembre ! C'est bientôt. »

Elle vit Ron et Harry échanger un regard. Visiblement, ils se retenaient de rire, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans. Eux aussi avaient un sapin chez eux.

« Non mais attends Hermione. Drago a bien voulu faire ça ? »

« Évidemment ! Il a même adoré. Bon, il s'est senti obligé de le faire aux couleurs de Serpentard. »

« Drago s'est laissé convaincre de faire un sapin de Noël. Je vais finir par croire que Blaise et Pansy ont raison quand ils disent que vous allez finir ensemble un jour. »

Hermione ne voyait pas le rapport, et ni en quoi cela était un sujet de plaisanterie. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec Drago et cela lui avait fait plaisir qu'il apprécie ce moment. Ses amis n'allaient certainement pas venir tout gâcher en se moquant d'eux.

« Ginny me disait que tu voulais organiser un dîner. » Dit-elle pour changer de conversation.

« Oui. Pour lui changer les idées, tout ça. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche, mais on peut toujours essayer ».

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il a envie de nous inviter. Enfin, ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que ça arrive. »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire un dîner début décembre, sachant que quand Noël va arriver, vous allez tous aller manger chez les uns et chez les autres. » Grommela Drago.

« Comment ça nous ? » Questionna l'ancienne Gryffondor « Toi aussi tu seras là. »

« Certainement pas. »

Hermione cessa brusquement de marcher. Persistant dans le fait qu'il avait besoin d'air frais pour aider à lui changer les idées, elle avait décidé de l'emmener à Regent's Park. Ils faisaient le tour du lac et Drago se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle donnait à manger aux canards. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela était drôle mais Ron aurait fait pareil, alors c'était probablement un truc de garçons n'ayant pas l'habitude du monde moldu.

Mais visiblement, elle avait beau tenter de lui changer les idées autant qu'elle le pouvait, il avait toujours la tête dure. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, certes, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait juste aucun effort.

« Drago, tu vas venir ! »

« Non, je n'irais pas ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu poses vraiment la question ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de voir tout le monde s'amuser, rire, faire la fête comme des gens heureux. Je ne suis pas heureux moi, et je n'ai pas envie d'être forcé à assister au bonheur des autres. »

.

Elle s'en voulu aussitôt d'être aussi maladroite et d'insister aussi lourdement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être intimement convaincue que ce n'était pas en évitant tout le monde qu'il irait mieux. Et par Merlin, tout ça pour du quidditch ! C'était... irréel. Elle allait s'en tenir à ce terme pour ne pas être insultante.

« Est-ce que tu vas y réfléchir au moins ? En plus, pour celui d'Harry, il n'y aura pas tout le monde. »

« Je vais réfléchir si ça peut te faire plaisir Granger. »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de me faire plaisir. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Drago de s'arrêter de marcher, et il la regarda, un sourcil haussé.

« Si. Bien sûr que si ! C'est totalement à propos de te faire plaisir. »

Hermione baissa la tête, se sentant rougir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait lui dire ce genre de choses maintenant ?! Ne pouvait-il pas le garder pour lui ?!

« Non. Ce n'est pas le but. Le propos c'est que tu ailles mieux. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi Drago. Parce que si je te dis que pour me faire plaisir, il faut que tu ailles mieux, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Il se tut, portant son regard sur des petits canetons qui nageaient à la queue leu leu, derrière leur mère. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec ces choses là. Il savait draguer les filles bien sûr, les charmer, faire le beau parleur et leur promettre mille choses que jamais il ne leur donnerait.

Là c'était différent et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait et encore une fois, ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas le moment.

Pourtant, Hermione le faisait craquer. Rien qu'à la voir là, enroulée dans son écharpe et ses cheveux disparaissant sous son bonnet, il avait envie de l'attraper et de l'embrasser.

L'avis d'Hermione comptait pour lui. Il avait envie de lui plaire, qu'elle soit contente de lui et si elle voulait le voir heureux, alors il avait envie d'être heureux, pour elle.

Même si c'était quelque chose qui lui semblait très compliquée à réaliser. Il avait beau avoir Hermione dans sa vie, cela ne remplacerait en rien le quidditch.

« Je commence à avoir froid. » Finit-il par répondre, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais dire ça. Le bout de ton nez est tout rouge. Suis-moi, je sais où est-ce qu'on peut aller pour se réchauffer.

.

OoO

.

Il se faisait toujours avoir avec Hermione. Toujours. C'était pour cela qu'il se disait, à chaque fois qu'elle l'emmenait dans le monde moldu, que plus jamais il n'accepterait d'y aller avec elle, mais pourtant, cela se reproduisait toujours.

Voilà pourquoi il était maintenant installé dans un salon de thé que sa mère aurait adoré. C'est ce qu'Hermione aurait dû faire, emmener sa mère plutôt que lui. Même s'il devait avouer que la carte des pâtisseries avait l'air alléchante. Tiens, Granger allait être contente comme ça. Il avait envie de manger une pâtisserie – voire même deux – elle allait donc considérer qu'il faisait un grand pas vers la guérison.

« Ma mère était enchantée de savoir que nous avons fait ton sapin avec ses décorations. »

« ... »

« Tu peux être sûre qu'elle va t'acheter une boîte de chocolat maintenant. »

« Dis lui de ne pas s'embêter, je ne les mangerais pas de toute façon. »

« Tu ne connais pas ma mère. Elle te les fera manger. »

« C'est ça Granger. »

La serveuse arriva sur ces paroles, et il lutta contre lui-même, avant de céder et de commander une part de gâteau crémeux, chose qu'il allait de toute évidence regretter.

.

« Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment allait Ginny. »

« Oh. Elle va très bien. Elle a quelques vomissements le matin, mais à part ça, tout est parfait pour elle. Son ventre commence un tout petit peu à se voir. Pansy va être folle quand elle va voir ça. »

« Pansy est déjà folle. » Répondit Drago « Tu sais qu'elle a déjà acheté des vêtements pour le bébé. Alors qu'on ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. »

« Je crois qu'elle essaye de gagner son titre de marraine. » Fit Hermione.

« Chose qui est d'ores et déjà perdue d'avance, puisqu'on sait très bien que ce sera toi. «

« Je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'on se l'était promis avec Harry, il y a de ça un bon nombre d'années. Je serais la marraine de son premier enfant et il sera le parrain de mon premier enfant. »

« Tu as fait ce genre de promesses avec Harry ?! Mais... où était donc Ron. »

« Pas là visiblement. Et je te défends de lui répéter. Il ignore l'existence de cette promesse et ça doit rester comme ça. Il nous en voudra pendant le reste de son existence autrement. »

« Et même au delà. » Ricana Drago.

« Tu ne lui diras pas hein »

« Arrête Hermione, tu me donnes envie de te faire chanter. »

« Imbécile. »

Elle tendit une main par-dessus la table pour le frapper, et il esquiva le coup avec habilité.

.

La serveuse revint alors avec leurs tasses de thé et assiettes de pâtisseries. Elle ne se gêna pas pour jeter une œillade très prononcée vers Drago, qui fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Elle déposa leur commande et repartit avec un sourire crispé, comme vexée que Drago ne lui ait pas prêté la moindre attention.

Hermione trempa ses lèvres dans son thé au caramel, et après avoir attrapé sa petite fourchette, elle la planta, non pas dans son gâteau, mais dans celui de Drago.

« Ne te gêne pas surtout. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

« Mais il a l'air meilleur que le mien. »

« Tu aurais dit la même chose si tu avais commandé le mien et moi le tien. »

« Probablement. » Avoua-t-elle.

Granger faisait toujours ça, c'était ahurissant. Mais ça faisait partie d'elle et il l'aimait comme ça.

Il décida donc de se venger et de lui piquer son propre gâteau qui n'avait pas l'air mauvais non plus.

Ils se les partagèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une miette et qu'ils aient le ventre plein.

Il devait lui accorder cette petite victoire : grâce à elle, il avait tout de même retrouvé l'appétit en un temps record. Et il n'avait même pas pensé à son régime de sportif en engloutissant les gâteaux – qui n'étaient certainement pas les moins gras et moins caloriques du monde.

Qui sait... peut-être allait-elle parvenir à le guérir finalement...

* * *

Voilààààà J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attend vos avis !

Une review et vous pourrez allez au salon de thé avec Drago ou Hermione

Bisous Bisous à demain


	7. Chapitre VII (6 décembre)

Bonsoir ! Finalement je ne poste pas si tard que ça pour un samedi :p Je suis merveilleuse, vous pouvez le dire xD (il va falloir que je fasse attention ou je ne pourrais plus passer les portes ahah.

J'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hu, alors je vous laisse avec le chapitre :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

**CamilleM** : Merci beaucoup !

**Marie0477** : mais c'est pas grave voyons ! pas la peine de t'en vouloir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et non, Harry ne joue plus au quidditch hihi

**Cycy** : Merci :)

**Anne** : Thanks :) Bisous Bisous

**Madie** : Oui, les chapitres sont plus court, ils font 2000 mots mais sachant que je poste une fois par jour, je pense que ça compense ^^

**Anonyme** : Non, pour Noël je reste simple, donc pas d'histoire de jalousie :)

**Justyneuh** : Je ne dirais rien sur la façon dont Hermione va s'y prendre hihi

**Muguet** : Thanks :D

Et MERCI à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **Petitestef ; Gouline971 ; MeredithMalfoy ; Cesium Spring ; Charlotte ; Lisanne ; Drago-mia**

**. **

**Et un autre merci à Stéphanie :D**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

_(6 décembre)  
_

_._

Drago se leva en entendant des coups répétés sur la porte, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'entrait pas directement. Taper comme une forcenée n'était pas moins impoli que d'entrer tout de suite.

Quand il ouvrit finalement la porte, ce fut tout d'abord son sourire qui lui fit comprendre que quelque chose de mauvais pour lui s'annonçait. Et puis il baissa les yeux sur les sacs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant les sacs de la tête.

« Oh... quelque chose que tu vas adorer ! »

« Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que c'est toi qui adores et que je ne vais rien aimer du tout ? »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. C'est bientôt Noël, tout le monde aime faire ce qu'on va faire. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et commença à déballer ses sacs. Drago regarda les petites choses en métal qu'elle posait sur la table et en attrapa une. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces trucs ?!

.

« Ce sont des emportes-pièces Drago ! »

« Des quoi ? Est-ce que tu peux parler anglais s'il te plaît ! »

« Des emportes-pièces ! C'est pour faire la cuisine. »

Pardon ?! Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse la cuisine. Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas le ménage sans baguette pendant qu'on y était.

« Hermione… Je sais que tu sembles vouloir que j'aille mieux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour utiliser cela comme prétexte pour me faire faire des tas de choses stupides que tu rêves de faire depuis des années ! »

« Mais Drago... des sablés de Nöel. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue. LA moue. « Je pensais que ça allait te plaire. Tu adores les sablés de Noël. »

« J'adore les manger Granger ! Seulement les manger. Certainement pas les faire alors que je n'ai qu'à sortir quelques mornilles de mon portefeuille, descendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et en acheter. »

« Tu es ridicule. Ceux que l'on fait nous même sont vraiment meilleurs. »

« Si tu le dis. Tu n'as qu'à les faire. Je te regarde si tu veux. Je peux même t'encourager. Mais il est hors de question que je fasse la cuisine. Je n'ai pas envie ! »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air déçu, mais il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire par ce serpent – parce qu'elle avait beau le cacher, elle était tout de même une bonne Serpentarde. Pourtant, elle continua de farfouiller dans ses sacs, et en sortit un morceau de tissu noir.

« Regarde. Je t'ai même apporté un tablier. Déplie-le. Allez. »

Drago l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le secoua pour le déplier, puisqu'elle avait l'air d'y tenir.

Il vit son sourire s'élargir et se décida à jeter un œil au dit tablier.

.

C'était à croire que Blaise et elle faisaient la paire. Sauf qu'Hermione le comprenait beaucoup mieux que Blaise, puisque sur le tablier, était écrit : « I'm sexy and I know it. »

« Tu sais Granger. Il suffit de me regarder pour constater que je suis plus beau qu'Apollon. L'écrire équivaut à prendre les gens pour des imbéciles. »

« Si tu ne parviens pas à sortir de la cuisine, ça voudra dire que ta tête a tellement enflé que tu ne peux plus passer les portes. » Répliqua Hermione.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, en attendant, il était en train de l'enfiler, son tablier. Et de s'admirer, comme s'il était le plus beau du monde.

Mais après tout, vu ce qu'il venait de dire, il pensait probablement qu'il était le plus beau du monde.

Secouant la tête, elle commença à étaler tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation des sablés, sur la table. Puis elle sortit les ustensiles du placard. Jamais elle n'avait cuisiné à l'aide de la magie. Elle détestait ça et avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ceux qui le faisaient.

« Je te regarde juste, hein ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Certainement pas. Si tu veux manger des sablés, il va falloir mettre la main à la pâte. Et en plus tu as ton tablier. Allez Drago, tu ne voulais pas faire le sapin au début, et finalement, tu t'es amusé. »

« Je ne me suis pas amusé du tout ! »

« Menteur. »

Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle allait tout de même devoir utiliser un peu de magie, parce que Monsieur n'avait pas de balance, et pour les sablés, le moindre gramme de différence pouvait faire rater la recette.

A côté d'elle, Drago avait ouvert le paquet de sucre et plongeait son index dedans, avant de lécher le sucre et de recommencer.

Il eut le temps d'effectuer son petit manège une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'Hermione ne le remarque et le fusille du regard.

.

« Tu as quel âge ?! » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu veux que je retourne me morfondre sur mon canapé, dis le moi. »

« Très bien. Mange du sucre autant que tu veux. J'espère que tu t'es lavé les mains au moins, avant de faire ça. »

« Oui maman. »

« Arrête. Et pèse moi deux cent grammes de farine que tu verseras ensuite dans le saladier. »

Drago songea à refuser, mais finalement, si elle lui donnait toutes les instructions, ça n'allait pas être très compliqué.

« Voilà. » Dit-il.

« Parfait. » répondit Hermione « Maintenant, tu vas prendre le beurre que je viens de peser et le couper en petit morceaux que tu verseras sur la farine. »

Drago s'exécuta, concentré malgré lui, sans remarquer les deux silhouettes qui l'observaient sur le pas de la porte, l'air à la fois choqué et ravi. L'une des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des coups de coudes répétés à l'autre.

« ( ...) le sucre, et maintenant, il faut que tu pétrisses la pâte. »

« Pardon ? Pétrir ? Comme pétrir une poitrine. » Ricana-t-il.

« Blaise, sort de ce corps. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse de se salir les mains de cette façon, mais à sa grande surprise, il plongea les mains dans le saladier, et commença à pétrir la pâte.

Hermione se mordit presque aussitôt la lèvre, révoltée de voir qu'elle se comportait comme une adolescente de seize ans. Parce que, oui, elle trouvait la vision de Drago pétrissant la pâte, immensément émoustillante. Que Merlin la sauve.

Puis, se sentant observée, sans savoir pourquoi, elle tourna la tête et poussa un petit cri en apercevant Pansy et Théodore.

Drago leva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et son visage se ferma lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux amis.

« Merci pour l'accueil ! » S'exclama Pansy en voyant son expression.

« Qui t'as permis d'entrer chez moi sans demander ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Pour ta meilleure amie, espèce d'imbécile. Mais je vois bien que tu préfères Hermione de toute façon. Si j'avais cru que je te verrais faire la cuisine un jour. Ça mérite bien un verre tout ça. »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant se diriger vers la pièce qui servait de garde manger, où Drago entassait, entre autre, ses bouteilles d'alcool – qu'il ne buvait pas.

Elle regarda plusieurs étiquettes et se décida finalement pour un vin blanc.

Elle se servit un verre et en but une gorgée, devant Hermione qui la regardait, bouche-bée.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Pansy

« Nous sommes au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'heure de boire ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire ma petite Hermione. Et surtout pas quand Drago est en train de faire des gâteaux. »

« Des sablés de Noël. » Répliquèrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

« Qu'ils sont mignons. » fit Pansy en donnant un coup de coude à Théo « Tu vois qu'on a raison, avec Blaise. »

Théo se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne comptait certainement pas prendre le risque d'énerver Drago dans sa propre demeure. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de se faire virer à coup de sortilèges.

« Je dirais même que vous êtes a-do-rable. » Continua pourtant Pansy.

« C'est ça… continue. » Marmonna Drago. « Tu n'auras aucun sablé et tu vas moins faire la maligne à ce moment là. »

« Oh tu sais, tant que j'ai mon verre... »

Sur ce, elle trempa les lèvres dans son vin blanc, et Hermione se retint de lui arracher le verre de mains.

Au lieu de ça, elle étala la pâte et tendit quelques emporte-pièces à Drago.

Ils étaient tous autour du thème de Noël, puisqu'évidemment, ce qui différenciait un sablé de Noël d'un sablé normal était bien entendu sa forme.

Pendant qu'ils découpaient leurs formes, Théo vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, et regarda Hermione :

« Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé il me semble. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais offrir comme cadeaux de Noël à Luna ? »

« Euh... un collier en emballage de chocogrenouilles ? »

« Hermione ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Et c'est important pour moi. »

La brunette regarda tour à tour Drago et Pansy qui continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était. D'accord… donc elle ne comprenait rien.

.

« J'ai raté un épisode j'ai l'impression. Quelqu'un m'explique ? »

« Dans quel monde tu vis ? » Marmonna Drago, concentré sur ses découpages. « Tout le monde sait que Théo a craqué sur Luna. »

« Ah bon ? » Fit Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Elle vit Drago et Pansy échanger un regard et eut l'impression que tout venait de rentrer dans l'ordre entre eux deux. Tant mieux. Parce qu'il avait besoin de sa meilleure amie, elle le savait pertinemment.

Elle reporta son attention sur Théo, qui avait légèrement rougi, et pencha la tête essayant de déterminer s'il irait bien avec Luna ou non.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était toujours la dernière à savoir d'ailleurs ?! Pansy aurait pu lui dire. Ou Ginny ! Elle était certaine que Ginny savait elle aussi.

Elle craignait néanmoins que Drago reproche à Théo de ne venir chez lui que pour parler de ses problèmes et de ne pas se soucier de lui. Mais pour l'instant, le blond avait l'air calme. Il avait disposé toutes les formes faites de pâte sur la plaque à pâtisserie et Hermione vint la mettre dans le four.

Une bonne odeur sucrée se répandit bientôt dans les pièces, et d'un grognement indistinct, Drago leur signifia de se rendre dans le salon.

Il s'installa le premier sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et il fut bientôt évident pour tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

Hermione avait peur qu'un silence inconfortable s'installe, et qu'il mène Drago à retourner se morfondre dans sa chambre, mais Pansy vint remettre tout cela en cause. Elle se leva brusquement, posa son verre de vin sur la table basse, puis vient s'asseoir à côté de Drago.

Elle le prit dans ses bras sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et le serra fort.

Au début, Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne lui rendant pas son étreinte, et puis Pansy lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Hermione ne sut pas ce qu'elle avait dit, puisqu'elle avait parlé si bas que seul Drago pouvait entendre, mais elle venait de toucher quelque chose, puisqu'il se mit tout simplement à pleurer.

Pansy le serra encore plus fort contre elle, et Drago finit par refermer ses bras autour d'elle, à la recherche visible de réconfort.

Hermione n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre d'aller mieux, alors elle était prête à l'endurer…

* * *

Valàààà. Bon, une petite rechute pour Drago, mais vous aurez remarqué qu'il mange du sucre de son plein gré, alors ça ne va pas si mal que cela xD.

Et qui l'imagine so sexy dans son tablier ?

D'ailleurs, une review et Drago vous fera la cuisine, nu sous son tablier :p

Bisous Bisous


	8. Chapitre VIII (6 décembre)

Bonjour. Ou bonsoir plutôt ! Je poste un peu tard encore aujourd'hui mais je suis en mode cadeaux de Noël en ce moment et j'ai encore couru partout aujourd'hui (oui, les magasins sont ouverts le dimanche en Angleterre, ils se font pas chier comme en France et j'avoue que c'est bien pratique xD).

Ahhhhh dans 9 jours je rentre en France pour les vacances de Nowel hihihihihi :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**MeredithMalfoy : **Héhéhéhé, Merci :D

**Virginie** : Tout à fait, tu as très bien cerné Drago, alors des amis géniaux ne suffisent pas (mais il a Hermione :p)

**Muguet** : réponse tout de suite pour savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit :)

**Lisa** : réponse ici pour savoir ce que Pansy à dit ! Et le rapprochement arrive :) Gros bisous

**Nescuik** : Il arrive ton Drago :D

**Madie** : Je sais ne t'inquiète pas :) Ma réponse a du te sembler sèche mais elle ne l'était pas, c'est juste que je me suis dépêchée de répondre, et donc j'ai tapé vite sans faire attention à ce que ça pouvait renvoyer ^^

**Anne** ; ravie que ça te plaise ! Bisous Bisous

YOUUUUUHOUUUUUUUUUUUU j'ai répondu à tout le monde :D

.

Merci à ma Stéphanie d'amuuuur :D

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

**.**

_(6 décembre)_

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

La crise de larmes de Drago avait fini par passer. Il était présentement en train de discuter avec Théo, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et les deux femmes étaient allées s'occuper de sortir les sablés du four.

Hermione savait que cela ne la regardait en rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse, et elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce que la brune avait bien pu dire à Drago pour qu'il se mette à pleurer comme ça.

« Ça te regarde ? »

« Oh s'il te plait Pansy ! Tu peux bien me le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. » Répondit Hermione, parce qu'elle n'avait pas meilleure réponse.

« Tu es jalouse ? » Demanda Pansy

« Jalouse ? De quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jalouse. Je sais très bien que tu es la meilleure amie de Drago. Tout comme moi je suis celle de Ron et Harry. Je ne suis pas jalouse de toi. »

« Hum... Je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

Hermione fit une pause, le temps de terminer de mettre ses sablés dans une assiette.

« Alors ? Tu vas me dire ?! »

« Hermione ! »

« Allez ! s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... »

« Très bien ! Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour lui. Là, tu es contente ?! »

Oui, elle était contente. Et oui, finalement, elle était peut-être un tantinet jalouse. Mais juste un tantinet.

Parce qu'elle aussi elle serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et puis c'était bel et bien elle qui avait réussi à lui remonter le moral la première. Pas Pansy, ni Théo, ni Blaise, ni n'importe qui d'autre, mais bel et bien elle.

.

« Ne fait pas cette tête. » S'exclama Pansy « Tu sais, si on demandait à Drago de choisir entre toi et moi, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre qu'il me choisirait. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie Hermignonne. Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. »

Hermignonne haussa les épaules et emmena son assiette dans le salon. A peine l'avait-elle posée sur la table que Théo et Drago se ruèrent dessus comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours et des jours. L'appétit revenait définitivement pour le blond !

« Hmpfff. » Fit soudain Drago entre deux sablés « Vous n'avez même pas admiré mon sapin ! »

« Bien sûr que si, on l'a admiré. » répondit Théo.

« Alors pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit. Il est beau hein ? »

« Il l'aurait été encore plus sans la guirlande rouge. » Déclara Pansy après un instant de réflexion.

Hermione lui tira la langue, sachant parfaitement qu'elle disait cela pour l'embêter.

Elle sentit néanmoins son cœur se réchauffer lorsque Drago déclara que la guirlande lui rappelait qu'ils avaient fait le sapin ensemble.

Comme quoi, Drago était réellement mignon quand il le voulait.

.

OoO

.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, en se demandant ce que Théo allait lui annoncer. Il s'était arrangé pour se retrouver seul avec elle, dans la cuisine, et son expression était devenue plus grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un rapport avec Drago ? »

« Oui. » répondit Théo « Mais ne panique pas. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Tu sais, en me disant de ne pas paniquer, tu me paniques. »

« Je pense que tu ne le sais pas, et je pense que Drago a oublié – ou inconsciemment occulté de son esprit – mais dans trois jours, il y a un match de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre. C'est un match de charité, mais il compte pour la préparation à la coupe du monde. Enfin bref, ces détails ne sont pas importants. Ce qui l'est, c'est le match en lui-même. »

« Oh Merlin… » soupira Hermione « Ils vont en parler partout... qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Qu'on l'empêche de mettre le nez dehors ? Que l'on capture les hiboux qui amènent les journaux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça me semble impossible qu'il n'en soit pas informé. Je pense que le mieux qu'on puisse faire c'est l'entourer et tenter de limiter les dégâts. »

Mais Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'ils arriveraient à limiter quoi que ce soit. Le moral de Drago était fragile, même s'il commençait à remonter la pente, mais cet évènement allait forcément le faire replonger. Il allait songer au fait qu'il aurait dû jouer ce match, être perché sur son balai avec les autres et assurer son rôle d'attrapeur. Vraiment, la seule solution aurait été de l'emmener immédiatement sur une île déserte, mais cela était malheureusement impossible.

« Enfin, je voulais juste que tu sois prévenue. » Reprit Théo.

« Oui. Merci. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

.

Elle retourna dans le salon, à la suite de Théo, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, et elle s'aperçut que Pansy et Drago avaient sorti un jeu de carte et qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer.

La salon allait donc exploser dans quelques instants parce que Pansy et Drago étaient les deux pires mauvais joueurs au monde et il était impossible de les faire jouer l'un contre l'autre sans qu'ils veuillent s'arracher les yeux à un moment ou à un autre.

Et à la réflexion, les faire jouer dans la même équipe n'était pas mieux non plus parce qu'ils trouvaient toujours des tas de choses à se reprocher mutuellement.

« Tu triches ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

« C'est même pas vrai, c'est toi qui triche ! »

« Le point est pour moi ! » S'écria Pansy.

« Non ! Il est pour moi ! Tu n'as pas retourné ta carte au bon moment ! »

« Si ! Je connais les règles mieux que toi. » Tempêta la brune.

« Excuse-moi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui t'a appris à jouer à ce jeu ? »

« Voilà. Tu es juste mauvais parce que je joue mieux que toi. »

« C'est pas vrai. » Répliqua Drago, enfantin. »

« Si c'est vrai. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

Drago se leva alors brusquement, et balança ses cartes au beau milieu de la table basse.

Pansy perdit aussitôt son sourire et des excuses se formaient déjà sur ses lèvres, mais elle aperçut la lueur dans les yeux de Drago et sut. Il en avait fait exprès, profitant de ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans sa vie, pour la faire culpabiliser. Le salaud.

Elle s'apprêtait à le frapper lorsque la cheminée – que Drago avait réouverte la veille – se teinta de vert, avant de laisser apparaître une silhouette bien connue.

.

Hermione songea qu'ils devaient s'envoyer des signaux, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« On fait la fête sans moi ? Je suis vexé... oh, des sablés de Noël ! »

Blaise se dirigea vers l'assiette de sablés, et en attrapa deux, qu'il fourra dans sa bouche en même temps. Il commença à mâcher assez bruyamment et se retourna pour voir quatre paires d'yeux fixés sur elle.

« Quoi ? » Fit-il, envoyant plein de miettes sur le sol.

« Je pense qu'il faut que tu restreignes ta fréquentation de Ron. » Déclara Pansy.

« Je confirme. C'était effrayant. »

« Quoi ? » S'indigna Blaise « Vous insinuez que je ressemble à Ron avec sa nourriture. »

« Sur ce coup-ci, tu as même été pire que lui. » répondit Hermione « Il n'aurait jamais mis deux sablés dans sa bouche en même temps. »

« Bien... je crois que je vais m'en aller alors. » S'exclama le noir, vexé.

Il ne bougea pourtant pas d'un millimètre, confirmant que ce n'était que de la comédie.

Puis son regard se posa sur Drago et il changea alors d'expression.

Se rapprochant de lui, il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Visiblement, Drago avait cessé d'en vouloir à Pansy et Théo, alors pourquoi pas lui non plus ?!

« Granger est toujours dans les parages à ce que je vois... »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait beau le dire à personne, il était persuadé que Blaise l'avait percé à jour, ce qui n'était pas étonnant de lui. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de l'embêter avec Pansy, à propos de l'ancienne Gryffondor, non, il était persuadé que Blaise savait.

Il aurait donc pu se confier à lui, mais c'était trop dur parce que tout allait encore et toujours le ramener au quidditch. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. C'était comme si son cerveau restait bloqué là-dessus.

C'était tout récent, mais depuis que Granger était là, il se rendait compte que sa réaction n'était pas tout à fait normale. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le Quidditch… c'était réellement tout pour lui.

.

« Oh un sapin ! » S'exclama ensuite Blaise. « Bon, vu la guirlande rouge, je n'ai pas besoin de demander comme est-ce qu'il est arrivé là. »

« Va te faire voir ! » Fit Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas dit c'était une mauvaise idée. Juste que Drago n'aurait jamais fait un sapin sans toi. Bref, si on parlait plutôt de mes cadeaux ! D'ailleurs, chez qui est-ce qu'on fait le Noël des amis ? »

« Blaise ! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et Drago s'en voulut légèrement. Est-ce qu'il allait réellement gâcher le Noël de ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller et de les voir tous heureux alors que lui ne l'était pas, mais ne pas y aller n'arrangerait pas non plus les choses. Et il n'était pas sûr de supporter passer la soirée seul. Il se noierait dans l'alcool à tout les coups.

Il était fatigué par tout ça. Il avait juste envie de revenir en arrière, jusqu'à ce maudit match où il avait été blessé. Parce que c'était là que tout avait commencé finalement. Si seulement rien n'était arrivé... Alors il serait en pleine préparation pour la coupe du monde, et pas assis chez lui, dans son canapé, ne respectant absolument pas le régime alimentaire qui lui était imposé.

Si son coach savait ça…

Mais son coach n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui. Sinon, il l'aurait sélectionné au moins en tant que remplaçant.

« Drago. »

La voix douce qui venait de résonner à son oreille était celle d'Hermione, bien évidemment. Elle avait probablement dû lire à son expression, qu'il se remettait à broyer du noir.

Elle posa une main sur son genou, et le pressa légèrement.

« Je suis là tu sais. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je le sais... Merci. »

« Si tu veux que je leur demande de partir... » Dit-elle en désignant les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Non. Ne t'en fait pas. J'apprécie aussi qu'ils soient là. Ce sont mes amis après tout. »

« ... »

« Hermione ? » Reprit-il après un moment de silence.

« Oui ? »

« Tu resterais avec moi ce soir ? S'il te plait ! »

Elle lui offrit un sourire pour seule réponse. Bien sûr qu'elle allait rester, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, et si cela pouvait lui permettre d'aller un peu mieux.

Et Merlin savait qu'il avait eu raison de lui demander cela.

.

A l'heure du repas, Blaise et Théo décidèrent de commander des pizzas pour tout le monde. Ils en raffolaient et quand Hermione leur avait appris que chez les moldus, il suffisait de passer un coup de téléphone pour en avoir livrée chez soi, elle avait cru leur avoir annoncé que le père-noël existait.

Ils les dévorèrent, Drago s'étant contenté d'une pizza végétarienne pour sa conscience.

Et puis un hibou tapa au carreau et Drago alla lui ouvrir. Personne ne réalisa et ne pensa à l'empêcher de lire la lettre. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, après tout, qui envoie des lettres si tardivement.

Drago décacheta donc l'enveloppe, lut les quelques mots et blêmit. Et encore, le verbe blêmir était un euphémisme, tant la couleur s'était échappée de son visage.

Il lâcha la lettre, qui alla s'échouer sur le sol, et c'est à cet instant qu'ils réalisèrent...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaam. y'a du suspens ou pas pour la lettre ? xD A vous de me dire.

En tout cas, voilà, les serpys sont réconciliés, tout va bien. Drago mange des sablés et joue aux cartes :p

D'ailleurs, pour faire une partie de carte avec eux, ils vous suffit de laisser une review :)

Bisous Bisous et à demain (à trois pieds comme dirais l'une de mes tantes hihi)


	9. Chapitre IX

Hello. Voilà une nouvelle qui commence. La dernière pour moi avant les vacances :DD J'ai trouvé les 3 cadeaux de Noël pour les petites dont je m'occupe + le papa. Il manque ma host mais je sais quoi lui acheter. Bon après il me manque la moitié voire les trois quart des cadeaux de Noël pour ma famille mais tout va biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien. Ahhh j'ai trop hâte de rentrer en France :D (je disais pas ça les autres fois mais là c'est parce que que je sais que je reviens à LDN après xD)

Oh. Et aujourd'hui on eu le premier kinder chocolat du calendrier :D **(cassedédi Naouko xD)**

Breffons. Le suspens d'hier s'arrête ici, voici la suite !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**la 'tite mouette : **Merci beaucoup :D (oui elle a un travail, que tu vas bientôt découvrir d'ailleurs xD)

**Lisa** : J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de la nuit héhé. Gros bisous !

**Aisha** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu peux consoler Drago si tu veux, peut-être arrêtera-t-il de pleurer comme ça :p

**Nalia Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup :)

**Juliette** : Thanks ! Je reste presque 3 semaines. Et je suis de Normandie :)

**LaLily0810**: Mouhahahah, ça va je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, il y a la suite le lendemain xD/ révise quand même tes exams hein ! Et oui, je suis déjà allée aux studios HP en août 2012 (et je vais y retourner cette année :D ) Bisous Bisous

**Hlose** : Ohhh merci :D début d'après-midi ? Ou est-ce que tu vis ?

Et un grand MERCI à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **Naouko ; Anne ; sarahblue17 ; Nescuik ; dray86 ; MeredithMalfoy ; Oleia ; Lula's Lullaby ; Lisanne ; Marie0477 ; Kendy ; Madie ; CamilleM ; Muguet**

**. **

**Et merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

.

_(6 décembre)_

Théo, Pansy, Blaise et Hermione se précipitèrent tous les quatre vers le parchemin, qui reposait toujours au sol, et le noir fut le premier à l'attraper, laissant les trois autres se pencher dessus pour qu'ils puissent lire en même temps.

Hermione sentit une bouffée de colère parcourir son être en lisant les lignes. Elle se demandait comment on pouvait être aussi con, insensible et stupide. A croire que l'idée de réflexion leur était inconnue.

Le parchemin avait été envoyé par l'Equipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Elle ne savait pas par qui cela avait été précisément discuté, mais si elle avait eu ces personnes devant elle, elle aurait eu des tas de choses à leur dire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient osé faire cela.

Le parchemin était une invitation à venir assister au match de charité, en tant qu'invité, dans la loge officielle de l'équipe. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être stupide à ce point. Comme si Drago aurait envie d'aller là-bas et de se torturer encore un peu plus. Non mais quelle bande d'imbécile.

.

Drago quant à lui, était bien évidement totalement défait. Il venait de se prendre une énorme claque dans la figure. Non seulement il venait de se rappeler de la tenue de ce match, ce match qu'il aurait dû jouer, et en plus, il avait l'impression que les personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer presque tous les jours et qui étaient comme une deuxième famille, se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Oui, bien sûr, qu'il avait envie d'assister au match, de voir toutes ces personnes qui allaient aller à la coupe du monde, voir l'attrapeur voler sur son balai, à la recherche du vif d'or, faire des figures… voir le vent souffler dans ses cheveux. Oui, bien sûr qu'il avait envie de se torturer de la sorte…

Il se sentait encore plus abattu du coup, de voir qu'on ne le considérait même pas. C'est comme si pour eux, la page avait été tournée et qu'il n'était plus bon à jouer au quidditch. Jamais.

Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Il se laissa tomber et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie d'être seul tout d'un coup. Seul pour se morfondre sans que personne ne l'en empêche.

.

« Quelle bande de connards ! » S'exclama Blaise. « Putain mais ils pensaient à quoi ?! On s'en fout de leur match de merde ! »

Personne ne vint le contredire et Drago en conclut que les autres étaient d'accord avec lui, mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui apporter le moindre réconfort.

« Il faut leur répondre ! » S'exclama Pansy. « Leur dire que ce sont des sales petits... »

« Ça ne sert à rien de faire ça. » Répondit Hermione. « Ça ne va amener à rien et cela pourrait même porter préjudice à Drago. »

« Mais quoi ? Tu veux qu'il y aille ? »

« Évidemment que non. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les incendier d'insultes, même si j'en meurs d'envie moi aussi. »

Pansy haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de Drago, qu'elle attira contre elle. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à autant d'étreintes en si peu de temps, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier, étant donné le contexte.

« S'il vous plait. » Murmura-t-il à voix basse « J'aimerais être seul. »

« Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? » Demanda Théo.

« S'il vous plait. »

« On reviendra demain si tu veux bien. » Fit alors Pansy, en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

Il hocha la tête et releva la tête en les entendant s'éloigner.

Il remarqua alors qu'Hermione avait pris elle aussi la remarque pour elle. Pourtant, il voulait être seul, mais avec Hermione.

« Granger ! »

« Oui ? »

« Reste. »

.

OoO

.

La brunette fredonnait un air mélodieux, tout en caressant les cheveux de Drago. Elle n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de chanter des berceuses, mais elle avait le sentiment que Drago en avait besoin à cet instant. Il fallait qu'il se relâche et qu'il finisse par dormir.

Le blond fixait le mur... ou peut-être était-ce son armoire, elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue au jour où elle l'avait découvert, totalement amorphe.

Quelle bande de cons... Vraiment. Comment avaient-ils pu penser que c'était quelque chose à faire ?!

« Hermione... » Murmura soudain le blond.

« Oui ? Tu ne dors pas ? Tu devrais dormir. »

« Tu ne dors pas non plus. » répondit-il.

« … »

« Il faut que j'y aille non ? »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles. » Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« Le match. L'invitation qu'ils m'ont envoyée. Il faut que j'y aille ? »

« Absolument pas. Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer. Ce n'est pas une obligation et honnêtement, je ne pense pas ce que soit une bonne idée d'y aller. Ton moral est déjà assez bas, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Oui mais si je n'y vais pas, ça montrera... ça montrera... »

« Ça montrera quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, qui commençait à s'énerver malgré elle.

« Ça montrera que je ne soutiens pas l'équipe et que j'ai un mauvais esprit. Et ça pourra me porter préjudice par la suite. »

« Mais Drago ! Tu ne vas pas aller soutenir l'équipe si c'est pour te retrouver avec le moral à moins un milliard enfin ! Et en plus, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais en ce moment, tu n'en a rien à foutre de l'équipe. Tu es juste désespéré de ne pas aller à la coupe du monde ! »

.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de ressentis sur l'instant présent. C'était aussi une question d'image et de ce qu'on pouvait renvoyer aux autres. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Ne pas y aller pourrait lui coûter des tas de choses, plus qu'en y allant, même s'il risquait de perdre la tête.

« Drago ! Tu ne peux tout simplement pas envisager d'y aller. » Reprit Hermione, inquiète. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu es incroyable… Ou incroyablement stupide, je ne sais pas encore. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état. Tu n'es pas concernée ! »

« Si. » S'écria-t-elle « Je suis concernée ! »

« Et comment ça ? » répondit Drago.

« Je suis concernée parce que je suis ton amie ! Et que je tiens à toi, espèce d'abruti. »

Elle s'était assise dans le lit, et même dans la pénombre, il put voir le regard tranchant qu'elle lui lança.

« Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de te voir comme ça ?! » Continua-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que ça te fait ! »

« Ça me fait _mal_ ! Idiot ! »

.

Drago se redressa, pour s'asseoir à son tour, et ralluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Puis, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et remarqua qu'ils étaient brillants.

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha alors sur elle et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un doux baiser qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes.

Puis il se recula, en ayant d'ores et déjà le sentiment d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

« Rien. Je... Ce n'était rien. N'en parlons plus. »

« N'en parlons plus ? » répéta-t-elle « Nous n'en avons pas parlé du tout. Tu viens de m'embrasser, comme ça, et tu veux... »

« Je me suis laissé emporter. Oublie ça. » Soupira-t-il. « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Très bien. »

Elle se rallongea, lui tournant le dos, et il eut l'impression qu'elle était en colère. Voilà, quand il disait que c'était une énorme bêtise.

« Hermione… » Commença-t-il

« Non. On en parle plus. C'est oublié. » Dit-elle d'une voix qui signifiait tout le contraire.

« Je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en avais envie ! » Finit-il par lâcher « Et j'en ai envie depuis longtemps mais là... Le contexte ne prête pas à ça et je n'ai pas envie de... ce n'est pas le moment. »

Hermione se retourna vers lui, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

« Comment ça, tu en as envie depuis longtemps ? »

« Je pense que tu es en mesure de comprendre ce que cette phrase veut dire. »

« Mais… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassée avant alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, le courage et la certitude que tu ne me repousserais pas. »

« … »

« … »

« Je n'ai pas eu pitié de toi ! Je veux dire, si je ne t'ai pas repoussé, ce n'est parce que j'ai eu pitié de toi avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Drago d'une voix douce.

Voilà. Maintenant ils allaient être comme deux cons. Vraiment. Quelle idée stupide il avait eue là.

.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier. » Reprit alors Hermione

« Il ne se passera rien entre nous. »

« Pourquoi ?! Si tu en as envie et moi aussi alors rien ne nous en empêche... »

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je ne suis pas capable d'avoir une relation maintenant. »

« Je pourrais te rendre heureux… » Souffla-t-elle.

Le pourrait-elle ? Sûrement. Mais pas tout de suite. Et il ne voulait pas lui faire endurer son humeur et ses états d'âmes maintenant. Elle ne méritait réellement pas cela.

« Pas maintenant Hermione. »

Mais il oubliait qu'il ne parlait pas à n'importe qui. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, et Hermione Granger avait une volonté de fer, ainsi qu'une détermination à toute épreuve. Et cette fois-ci, c'est un regard déterminé qu'elle lui lança.

« On verra bien. » répliqua-t-elle « Moi, je parie que je peux te rendre heureux, que je peux t'aimer et que tu peux m'aimer. Je vais te le prouver et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça. »

Drago eut un petit rire. Il la reconnaissait bien là. Déterminée, et persuadée qu'elle pourrait tout réussir. Lui était moins optimiste quant à ce qu'elle déclarait. Même s'il devait avouer que le simple fait de l'avoir embrassée, même si ça n'avait été qu'un tout petit baiser, lui avait retourné l'estomac. A croire qu'il avait quinze ans à nouveau. C'était effrayant.

A côté de lui, la brunette semblait lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'elle esquissa un petit sourire clairement satisfait.

« Tu as aimé, avoue-le. » Dit-elle avec suffisance.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit-il.

« Oh, ne ment pas. Tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Non. Il n'y a rien que j'ai particulièrem... »

La garce. Elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui, et cette fois, c'était elle qui l'embrassait, et beaucoup moins chastement que lui l'avait fait.

Il essaya mollement de la repousser, mais comment pouvait-il avoir la moindre parcelle de volonté quand elle était en train de l'embrasser de la sorte. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors, il se laissa finalement aller. Il aurait des regrets plus tard... ou pas.

Mais c'était dangereux. Elle l'embrassait comme une diablesse, alors qu'ils étaient d'ores et déjà allongés dans son lit. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout bascule et il ne voulait pas que cela bascule de la sorte. Parce que ça, il s'en voudrait réellement pour toute sa vie.

Finalement alors qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione, celle-ci stoppa le baiser.

Elle respirait bruyamment, mais ses lèvres étaient ourlées d'un magnifique sourire. Elle était visiblement très fière d'elle.

Puis, elle regarda Drago d'un air provocant, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Tu vois, je crois que je ne vais avoir aucun mal à te le prouver. »

* * *

TADAAAAAAAM. Bon ben pour celles qui se posaient encore des questions sur les sentiments d'Hermione... la chose est réglée maintenant xD

Honnêtement, je pense que c'est impossible de faire une histoire se déroulant dans un laps de temps de jours sans qu'ils aient tous les deux des sentiments. (vous me direz que la Hermione de mon ancien calendrier n'en avait pas au début, et je vous répondrais qu'elle n'en avait juste pas conscience xD)

Voilà voilà ! Mouhahahah j'attends avec impatience vos avis maintenant. Niark

Une review et vous aurez un bisou de Drago ou d'Hermione :D

Bisous Bisous


	10. Chapitre X

Hello. Je suis crevée donc je vais faire rapide ce soir xD (Je crois que c'est psychologique, je sais que les vacances arrivent, alors je suis fatiguée encore plus que d'habitude ahah)

Breffons, je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à JKR

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

**Marie0477** : Merci beaucoup ! Et peut-être avant Noêl qui sait :p

**Zarranouille** : Héhéhé, Thanks :)

**Juliette** : Je suis déjà allée aux studios HP :p C'est vrai que je pourrais mettre des photos, c'est pas con ^^

**Lisa** : Ahhhhh ravie que ça t'ai plu :DD

**Madie** : Thanks :D Et quel est ton problème ?

**CamilleM** : Merci beaucoup !

**C** : Merci !

**Anne** : Réponse à ta question dans les chapitres qui arrivent ! Merci beaucoup !

**Muguet** : Héhéhé, un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal :)

**Lisanne** : ravie que ça te plaise :D

.

Merci à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **love-pingo ; Milunais ; Wizzette ; faerycyn ; fishmcfly ; Drago-mia ; Tillie2317 : MAHA1959 ; Naouko ; Cesium Spring ; Justyneuh ; PetiteStef ; Oleia ; StephAlic ; Charlotte ; AliceMG ; Aisha**

.

Et merci à **Stéphanie** :D

* * *

**Chapitre X**

**.**

_(7 décembre)  
_

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago rejoignit la jeune femme dans la cuisine, pour le petit-déjeuner, il était quelque peu gêné, mais ce n'était absolument pas la cas de l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui avait visiblement décidé de jouer la carte de la provocation.

C'était quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel chez elle, mais elle était là, avec son sourire mutin, à lui jeter des regards brûlants. Il avait l'impression de s'être jeté dans un guêpier pas possible, même s'il devait reconnaitre qu'il appréciait cela.

Cependant, la bonne humeur n'allait pas être de mise pendant longtemps. Car le match de charité était toujours là, présent dans son esprit.

Drago mâchonnait ses œufs en se demandant si ses amis viendraient avec lui ? Parce que seul, il savait d'ores et déjà que ce serait impossible. Il ne pourrait pas le faire sans exploser en sanglots – ou exploser tout court. Hermione allait dire oui, c'était certain, mais il espérait que les autres allaient venir aussi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : Hermione allait bientôt partir.

.

« Il faut que je ne dépêche. » Déclara-t-elle, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

« Tu travailles tellement que ce ne serait même pas grave si tu arrivais en retard."

« SI !Ce serait grave. En plus... OH ! En plus, Ginny a rendez-vous aujourd'hui. »

La tête que Drago fit en entendant cette phrase était à mourir de rire. Il avait l'air au bord du vomissement.

« Mais... comment tu peux... » S'exclama-t-il abasourdi

« Comment je peux quoi Drago ?

« Comment tu peux faire ça ? C'est ta meilleure et tu vas... regarder dans sa... c'est dégoûtant. »

« Ginny est comme les autres femmes, ce n'est pas plus dégoûtant. »

« Si, ça l'est ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire ce métier. »

« J'aide à donner la vie Drago ! »

« Et tu dois ausculter les machins des femmes. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Il était étonnant de voir qu'une personne aimant le sexe autant que Drago pouvait avoir du mal à prononcer certains mots. C'était presque mignon.

Elle vida d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille, et se pencha vers Drago, qu'elle embrassa sur la joue – il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin le vice tout de même. Puis après lui avoir signalé qu'elle reviendrait le soir même, elle transplana.

.

OoO

.

« Tu as quoi ? »

Hermione releva sa tête d'entre les jambes de sa meilleure amie, et lui lança un regard entendu.

« Laisse-moi juste vérifier que ton col est bien fermé comme il le faut et je te répondrais après. »

« Oui, madame la médicomage. » Fit Ginny en tirant la langue « Si j'avais su que même en début de grossesse, il faudrait vérifier ça, je n'aurais jamais fait de quidditch. »

Hermione releva la tête une nouvelle fois :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le quidditch. Mais il y a eu des grossesses à risque dans ta famille alors on doit vérifier, c'est tout. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais je trouve ça quand même ahurissant ce que tu as fait avec Drago ! » Continua Ginny. « Et je dois admettre que je suis un peux vexée. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu craquais pour lui. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas dit à Luna et Pansy, sinon, je t'en voudrais toute ma vie et tu ne seras pas la marraine de ce petit que j'ai dans le ventre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Luna, je crois que Théo et elle ne vont pas tarder à nous annoncer qu'ils sont un couple. Je le sens venir gros comme Poudlard. Tu ne penses pas toi ? Harry dit que je délire mais Harry est toujours à l'ouest de toute façon. D'ailleurs il est déjà stressé pour l'échographie, et je crois que le fait que tu sois ma médicomage n'arrange pas les choses. Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait te poser même les questions les plus débiles, mais je ne crois pas que ça ait suffit à le rassurer. Le pauvre chéri. Moi je suis certaine qu'il sera un papa formidable. Maman en pleure toujours d'ailleurs. Elle dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire que son petit Harry chéri va être le père de ses petits enfants. Elle est limite plus heureuse pour lui que pour moi, c'est dire... »

La rouquine continuait de bavasser sans s'arrêter et Hermione se demanda si elle réalisait qu'elle ne pouvait entendre qu'une phrase sur deux, concentrée qu'elle l'était sur sa tâche.

Quand elle eut finit de l'ausculter et qu'elle put déterminer que tout allait bien, elle enleva ses gants, et alla se laver les mains.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse une échographie ? » Demanda alors Hermione.

« Une écho ? Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Hermione vit que Ginny commençait à paniquer, signe qu'elle avait mal interprété sa question.

« Il n'y a rien de grave, rassure-toi. Je me disais juste que tu avais peut-être envie de voir ton bébé. »

« Oh... Oh… » Répondit Ginny « Dans ce cas... mais, on a le droit ? »

« C'est l'avantage d'avoir sa meilleure amie comme médicomage. Laisse-moi chercher ma baguette… »

« J'espère que tu n'utilise pas mon bébé comme prétexte pour ne pas répondre à mes questions. »

« Ta question était rhétorique, puisque je venais de te le dire ! »

« Ce n'est donc pas une blague. »

« Oh, arrête d'être si mélodramatique. » Fit Hermione

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ? Quand-est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Avant Noël j'espère. »

.

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux et regard son amie et faisant un petit bruit avec sa bouche.

« Avant Noël. Eh ben, tu es vraiment déterminée toi ! C'est bientôt. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui ?! »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réellement de réponse à donner. Elle venait probablement juste de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Peut-elle le savait-elle, au fond, depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait alors jamais voulu se l'avouer.

Et là, en si peu de temps, ses sentiments pour le blond venaient juste de lui exploser à la figure, et en plus, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas quelque chose de vain. Il avait l'air de ressentir quelque chose pour elle lui aussi, et il était tout à fait possible qu'ils parviennent à construire quelque chose…

S'il finissait par surpasser son mal-être actuel, évidemment.

« Je pense que je n'osais pas me rendre compte que je l'étais. » Finit-elle par répondre.

« Blaise et Pansy vont être aux anges. » Commenta la rouquine.

Ca, c'était certain.

.

OoO

.

Drago était assis sur son canapé depuis plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixés sur un tiroir, juste en face de lui.

Cela le démangeait. Dans ce tiroir, se trouvaient les vidéos qu'il mourrait d'envie de regarder et qu'Hermione lui avait systématiquement empêché de regarder.

Elle disait qu'il allait se faire du mal en faisant cela, et elle avait probablement raison, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il les regarde.

Pourtant, la voix d'Hermione était toujours nichée dans un coin de sa tête, lui soufflant de ne pas le faire, et il était confronté à un dilemme intérieur.

Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer, tant il avait regardé ce fichu tiroir et ses jambes commençaient à tirailler, signe qu'il avait envie de se lever.

Il finalement, il craqua. Il se leva. Maudissant les inventions moldues qui étaient arrivées jusqu'au monde sorcier, sans quoi, il n'aurait eu aucune vidéo à regarder.

Il fut devant le tiroir en quelques enjambées, et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante, avant d'e sortir un boitier de forme carrée. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un disque, qu'il glissa dans le lecteur approprié.

Puis, il attrapa la télécommande et alla se rasseoir dans son canapé.

.

La voix d'Hermione dans son oreille lui disait de ne pas appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande, mais bien évidemment, il ne l'écouta pas.

De son pouce, il appuya sur le bouton rouge, et la télévision se mit en marche.

L'écran resta noir quelques instants, et puis la vidéo démarra.

Il apparut aussitôt à l'écran, perché sur son balai et vêtu de sa combinaison de quidditch. Son cœur se serra violemment et il eut envie de casser quelque chose.

Rien qu'en se regardant, il pouvait ressentir toutes les sensations qu'il avait sur un balai. L'adrénaline, le bonheur, le sentiment d'être immortel.

Sur cette vidéo, il était au meilleur de sa forme, esquivant les cognard et enchaînant différentes figures à une vitesse ahurissante.

Il avait tellement envie de remonter sur un balai. Et pas juste comme ça, pour un petit match entre amie. Non, il avait envie de reprendre sa place dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, de jouer pour son pays et de leur rapporter la victoire. Il avait beau avoir le soutien d'Hermione et des autres, il n'y avait rien à faire, il était toujours malheureux.

Il voulait être comme dans l'image que lui renvoyait l'écran devant lui. Au centre de l'action, à la recherche du vif d'or. Il avait besoin du quidditch pour vivre réellement.

Sur l'écran, il réalisa une chandelle parfaite, puis repartit en zigzaguant entre les joueurs.

Certains disaient qu'il était le meilleur attrapeur du monde et sans aucune vantardise, il pensait qu'ils avaient raison. Avec lui, ils auraient eu toute les chances de gagner la coupe du monde... Même si pour lui, à cet instant, ce n'était même pas question de gagner ou non. Il voulait juste y aller, et jouer des matchs en appréciant le moment dont il avait rêvé des années durant.

La vidéo se termina, et tel un zombie, il se leva pour aller en mettre une autre. Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher maintenant. Ca lui faisait mal, très mal, mais il continuait, malgré lui, à visionner ces souvenirs douloureux.

.

OoO

.

Hermione rangea sa blouse dans son casier, avec une mine satisfaite. Elle venait de réaliser l'accouchement d'une sorcière qu'elle suivait depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait fait l'accouchement de ses deux premiers enfants, et aujourd'hui, elle venait d'avoir le troisième. C'était une chance qu'elle avait eu de pouvoir faire les trois. Les heures de travail étant toujours différentes...

Elle salua ses collègues de nuit – elle avait l'immense chance de ne plus faire les nuits depuis un an et demi – et quitta Sainte Mangouste après avoir remit ses gants et son écharpe.

Elle devait se rendre chez Drago, bien sûr, mais avant cela, elle devait aller récupérer quelque chose. Elle était certaine que ça allait lui plaire, même s'il allait feindre le contraire pendant un petit moment, juste pour la forme.

Une fois cela fait, elle marcha jusqu'à chez Drago, où elle toqua à la porte, avant d'entrer.

« Drago. » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée « Devine ce que je t'ai rame... »

.

Elle arrêta de parler et se figea en arrivant sur le seuil du salon.

Drago était assis sur le canapé, des larmes roulant sur ses joues sans même qu'il ne semble s'en apercevoir.

Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner vers la télé allumée, pour savoir ce qui était à l'écran. Elle savait additionner un plus un. Il avait regardé ces fichues vidéos. Evidemment. Evidemment qu'il allait le faire. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Elle laissa tomber son sac, s'approcha du blond et lui arracha la télécommande de la main, avant d'éteindre le téléviseur.

L'écran redevenu noir sembla sortir Drago de sa torpeur. Il avait envie qu'Hermione le prenne dans ses bras mais il n'osait pas la regarder, craignant sa réaction. Elle allait forcément le tuer. Elle lui avait répété et répété de ne pas regarder les vidéos, et lui, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, elle le faisait.

Mais Hermione était Hermione, et elle savait se taire quand il le fallait.

« Je ne te dirais pas que je te l'avais bien dit. Viens-là. » Dit-elle en ouvrant les bras « Et après je te montrerais la chaussette de Noël que je t'ai ramenée. Elle est à ton nom. »

Cela eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire. Puis il se blotti contre elle, et oublia tout.

* * *

Voilàààà. Le temps que je fasse la mise en page et ma host m'a demandé si je pouvais aller faire un bb sit chez une voisine. Je suis fatiguéééé, mais les sous là, j'en ai bien envie donc je vais y aller. Donc je me dépêche encore plus.

J'espère donc que le chapitre vous a plu et vous fait des bisous !

Une review et vous pourrez faire un câlin à Drago

Bisous Bisous


	11. Chapitre XI (7 décembre)

Bonsoiiiiiiir. Comment ça va. Moi je suis toujours aussi fatiguée, mais dans deux jours c'est les vacances OWI ! Je les aurais pas volées celles là quand même xD Moi être fatiguée !

Sinon, j'ai hâte de manger des trucs français mon dieu ! Allez, moi d'une semaine maintenant :D

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre maintenant, j'ai un pub quizz de Noël ce soir (je vais être au top de ma forme demain dis donc, et au top de ma patience aussi xD)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Charlotte** ; Ohhhhh, mais va lui faire un câlin voyons ! Trop tard, je suis trop crevée là xD

**MeredithMalfoy** : Merci ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi va te plaire

**Justyneuh** : Mouhahahahahahah. Bah la claque d'abord et le câlin après, comme ça tout va bien xD Bisous Bisous

**Nelloo** : Merci beaucoup ! Il va se remettre t'en fait pas

**Lisanne** : J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

**Anne** : Merci beaucoup ! Drago est toujours meugnon hihi

**dirtyfreak** : Merciiii je suis contente que tu aimes! Le dramione c'est la vie :D

.

Et merci à : **Muguet ; Marie0477 ; Lisa ; Virginie ; Guest ; zaranouille ; Madie**

.

Et un autre merci à **Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

**.**

(_7 décembre)_

Drago regarda sa chaussette de Noël, avec son nom écrit dessus, et secoua la tête. Il trouvait cela légèrement ridicule, mais Hermione avait l'air particulièrement fière de son idée, alors il se tut.

Hermione alla installer la chaussette au dessus de sa cheminée, ne prêtant pas attention aux réflexions du blond, comme quoi cela allait retenir la poussière lorsque les gens utiliseraient la cheminée.

Elle lui tira la langue, et tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Un vacarme incroyable retentissait derrière celle-ci et Drago se mit à marmonner à propos des gens qui prenaient sa maison pour un hôtel.

Hermione alla ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Théo, Blaise, Pansy, et Ron.

Les deux derniers tenaient des sacs remplis d'elle ne savait quoi et au vu de l'expression sur le visage de Ron, Noël était déjà là.

.

« Hermione ! Drago ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! »

« Tu m'excuseras Chéri, mais c'est moi qui ai gagné ! » Répliqua Pansy.

« C'est moi qui t'ai dit de t'inscrire, alors théoriquement, c'est moi qui ai gagné. »

« Oui mais non. Et si je veux, je ne partagerais pas avec toi ! »

« Tu n'as même pas intérêt, espèce d'égoïste. »

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez !? » Intervint Drago.

« Le concours organisé par Honeydukes. » S'exclama Ron avec liesse « On pouvait gagner son poids en chocolat ! ET J'AI GAGNE ! Enfin, Pansy mais c'est pareil. ON A CINQUANTE SIX KILOS DE CHOCOLAT ! »

Il ouvrit son sac pour illustrer ce qu'il disait et attrapa une chocogrouille, qu'il commença à déballer.

.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû dire à Pansy de jouer. » Fit Blaise « Si tu avais demandé à ta mère, tu aurais eu plus de chocolat. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche en grand, et Harry lui donna un violent coup de coude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ! Espèce de connard ! Tu insinues que ma mère est grosse ! » S'écria Ron, la bouche remplie de chocolat.

« Je ne dis pas que ta mère est grosse. Je dis qu'elle est plus lourde que Pansy... et que toi. »

« Ouais, tu dis donc qu'elle est grosse. Mais va te faire voir ! »

« Si on ne peux pas plaisanter… »

Ron lui fit un geste grossier de la main, et attrapa une deuxième chocogrenouille.

« Si je comprends bien. » Commença alors Drago « Tu as fait venir tout le monde ici pour montrer la tonne de chocolat que Pansy a gagné. »

« Je ne pèse pas une tonne, merci ! » S'exclama Pansy.

« Ben oui. » répondit Ron à l'adresse de Drago « J'ai gagné CINQUANTE SIX KILOS de chocolat par Merlin ! »

« Je crois que ce que Drago voulait dire. » Intervint Luna de sa voix lointaine « C'est : est-ce que tu es venu pour manger devant nous, ou est-ce que tu vas partager ? »

« Partager ? »

« Cinquante-six kilos, tu peux bien nous en donner un peu ! »

« Je veux bien en donner, sauf à Blaise, Ginny et Hermione ! »

Blaise commença à râler, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient un regard incrédule ! Mais qu'avaient-elles donc fait ?

« Ron ! Je suis ta sœur ! Et Hermione n'a rien fait. »

« Je ne veux pas que mon neveu ou ma nièce devienne accro au chocolat. Et Hermione ! C'est une vengeance ! Je lui ai offert une boîte de sucettes rieuses pour son anniversaire et elle ne m'en a même pas donné. »

« Ron Chéri... » Fit Pansy « Tais-toi ! »

Elle plongea ses mains dans le sac qu'elle tenait et lança des poignées de bonbons et chocolats en l'air.

.

Les divers emballages multicolores retombèrent et Blaise se jeta par terre, essayant d'attraper tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Luna se baissa elle aussi, et commença à prendre tous les minis pères-noël en chocolat qu'elle pouvait trouver jusqu'à ce que Théo lui demande pourquoi elle ne ramassait que cela. Elle lui répondit qu'une fois qu'elle les aurait mangé, elle comptait mettre du papier à l'intérieur de l'emballage, pour lui redonner leur forme originale, et qu'elle les accrocherait ensuite dans son sapin de Noël.

Elle ne sut expliquer le sourire immensément tendre que Théo lui adressa après avoir entendu cela.

Pansy, une fois qu'elle eut finir de tout déverser sur le sol, partit à la recherche des chocolats fourrés à la liqueur. Il s'agissait – bien évidemment – de ses préférés.

.

« Que penses-tu de l'état de ton salon ? » Demanda Hermione à Drago, tout en grignotant un mini sapin aux noisettes.

« J'en pense que c'est bien dommage que nous soyons amis, sinon, j'aurais eu un elfe de maison pour me nettoyer tout ça une fois que tout le monde sera parti. »

« Nous sommes amis ? » Dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr. »

La jeune femme soupira légèrement. Non. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils étaient plus que cela, et elle comptait bien le lui montrer dans les jours qui viennent.

Drago remarqua dans un coin, un petit chocolat surprise en forme de souaffle. A l'intérieur, il y avait une figurine représentant un joueur de quidditch. Il se dirigea vers la friandise, mettant de côté son régime de sportif et croqua dans le chocolat.

Il en sortit la petite boîte contenant la figurine et l'ouvrit.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de découvrir quel joueur renfermait son souaffle en chocolat. C'était tellement évident. Il fallait forcément qu'il tombe sur lui. C'était tellement ironique, même si Hermione avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

« Je vais dire à Ginny d'en choisir un elle aussi. Peut-être qu'elle va tomber sur elle. »

Elle se dirigea vers son amie, et Luna s'éloigna de Théo, pour aller rejoindre le blond.

.

Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras, et l'observa en penchant la tête. Elle semblait en proie à une réflexion intense et Drago se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Luna pouvait parfois avoir des réflexions étranges.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. » Dit-elle « Tes yeux ont l'air un peu plus vivants. »

« ... »

« C'est tant mieux d'ailleurs. Je n'aime pas savoir que quelqu'un est triste. Encore moins quand c'est une personne que j'apprécie. »

« Tu m'apprécies ? » Demanda Drago

« Et bien... oui, je pensais que tu le savais quand même. Depuis le temps que nous sommes amis. »

« Et Théo ? »

« Quoi ? Théo ? » Demanda Luna.

« Est-ce que tu l'apprécies ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai ça, est-ce que tu l'apprécies ? Raconte à tonton Blaise. »

Le noir venait de se matérialiser à côté d'eux, et visiblement, il avait entendu l'échange entre les deux blonds. Il ne manquait plus que Pansy et l'ancienne serdaigle risquait de passer un moment à subir des questions incessantes.

Théo allait également probablement les tuer lui aussi.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Blaise. » Dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi calme « Pourquoi ? »

« Dis-nous juste si tu l'apprécies. »

« Je te dis de manger ta sucette et d'arrêter de me poser des questions. Oh Drago, tu as installé ta chaussette pour le Père-Noël. C'est bien. En plus il y a ton nom dessus, comme ça, il ne risque pas de se tromper. »

Est-ce qu'elle croyait réellement au Père-Noël ?! C'était la meilleure de l'année. Il était habitué à la 'loufoquitude' de Luna et à l'entendre parler de créatures dont personne n'avait pu prouver l'existence... Mais le Père-Noël, tout de même !

Non, elle devait en faire en exprès. Sans quoi, elle n'aurait jamais rien offert à personne lorsqu'ils faisaient leur « noël des copains. »

« En tout cas Drago. » Reprit finalement la blonde « Tu peux venir me parler si jamais tu as besoin. Je sais que tu as Hermione, mais moi aussi je suis ton amie. Et puis, je préfère quand tout va bien : tu es plus drôle. Bon, je vais aller voir si je ne trouve pas des Fizwizbiz dans ce tas de bonbons. »

Elle tourna les talons sans laisser à personne le temps de répondre et après un instant de réflexion, sortit sa baguette et attrapa un paquet de Fizwizbiz à l'aide d'un accio.

Drago la regardait, toujours ahuri. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à la manière dont Luna pouvait terminer ses conversations.

« Toujours aussi cinglée. » S'exclama Blaise à côté de lui. « Franchement, je lui dis bonne chance à Théo. Et à toi aussi. Entre Luna et Grangie, vous avez pas choisi les plus faciles. »

« Je ne comprends pas tes insinuations. » répondit Drago d'une voix neutre.

.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut le moment que choisit Hermione pour revenir vers lui, hilare, parce que Ginny était tombée sur sa propre figurine, sur les deux souaffles qu'elle avait mangé. Sa bonne humeur était communicative et il sentit que ses lèvres s'étiraient et qu'il la regardait d'un air passablement niais, sans parvenir à s'en empêcher. Et Blaise ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle, bien évidemment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton meilleur-ami regarde ma meilleure-amie comme ça ? »

Et bien voilà. Il ne manquait plus ça.

«Parce qu'il a envie de faire des bébés avec elle, Potter ! »

« De... quoi ? » Bégaya Harry

« Faire des bébés ! » Répéta Blaise « Il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer le processus, vu l'état de ta femme. A moins qu'il ne soit pas de toi bien sûr. »

« Mais… de que... quoi ? »

« Les effets secondaires arrivent maintenant. » Soupira le noir « Je savais bien que toutes ces rencontres avec face de serpent finiraient par te griller le cerveau. »

« Va te faire voir. »

« Prends un chocolat, ça ira mieux après. » Dit-il avant de partir.

Harry se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient toujours là, observant Pansy qui essayait visiblement de voir si elle pouvait se rendre ivre avec la liqueur des chocolats. S'il avait été de bonne humeur et si les jumeaux Weasley avaient été là, il aurait parié sur le temps qu'elle mettrait à se rabattre sur une vraie bouteille. Il lui donnait dix minutes, tout au plus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi Blaise dit ça ? »

Potter apprendrait sûrement un jour que le fait d'être auror ne signifiait pas qu'on pouvait se mêler impunément des affaires des autres... ou peut-être pas.

« Parce que c'est Blaise ? » Offrit-il

«J'ai vu comment tu regardes Hermione. »

La notion d'intimité lui était étrangère, cela faisait un moment qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Sa vie était déjà bien assez pourrie en ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin d'un interrogatoire de Potter –même si c'était un ami maintenant.

Il décida donc de couper court à une conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir. Et avec Harry, le meilleur moyen, c'était de le mettre mal à l'aise et lui donner envie de fuir.

« Dis-moi Potty, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que ta meilleure amie est la personne qui observe les partie génitales de ta femme ? »

« DRAGO ! » S'écria Hermione.

Mais il avait réussi. Harry avait piqué un fard monstre, et s'éloignait à présent en marmonnant des paroles sans queues ni têtes. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple que de se débarrasser de lui.

.

OoO

.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est sur le canapé, et au sol, sur le tapis, que l'on retrouva la bande d'amis, affalés les uns contre les autres, devant un film qu'ils ne regardaient pas vraiment. Blaise somnolait, la tête contre l'épaule de Ginny, Luna et Théo avaient ouvert un exemplaire du Chicaneur et faisaient des mots croisés ensemble…

Le sol était jonché d'emballages de chocolats et autre bonbons, et Drago était persuadé que certains d'entre eux seraient malades le lendemain. En particulier les « deux » gagnants des cinquante-six kilos de chocolat. Entre Ron qui avait mangé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien avaler et Pansy qui s'était enfilée tous les chocolats à la liqueur... Ces deux là faisaient bien la paire.

Mais toujours est-il que Drago les remerciait d'avoir apporté cet amas de chocolat. Parce que grâce à cela, tous ses amis étaient réunis chez lui. Il se sentait entouré et commençait à se dire que peut-être, il pourrait réellement aller mieux...

* * *

Voilààà. L'idée du concours pour gagner du chocolat m'est venue d'un coup, et ça, c'était LE truc pour Ron et Pansy, évidemment, ils pouvaient pas louper un truc pareil.

Il s'y passe pas grand chose, mais vous en savez un peu plus sur la bande comme ça.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Une review et vous pourrez prendre des chocolats dans les cinquante six kilos de Ronnie et Pansy

Bisous Bisous


	12. Chapitre XII

Hello. Comment ça va ?! Moi je suis toujours autant fatiguée, mais au moins, demain matin je ne travaille pas et je vais pouvoir dormir :DD J'en rêeeeeve de me lever sans réveil xD

Breffons, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Marie0477**: Nope c'était du hasard pour les figurines :) Contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Virginie** : Luna est loufoque, mais je pense aussi qu'elle est capable de se comporter normalement et j'aime jouer sur ces deux facettes. ouiiiii le moral remonte :D

**Delphes48** : Désolée, j'ai eu la flemme d'aller sur ton compte pour répondre. Merci beaucoup pour la review ! je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Voici la suite :)

**Zarranouille** : Yep, ils sont ensemble ces deux là ! Et ils t'envoient du chocolat hihi

**Lisanne** : Thanks :)

.

A ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : MERCI ! **petitestef ; cesium spring ; The cat with blue eyes ; louloutte ; Marion. D ; Lehanna ; Oleia ; Dame Angélique Malefoy ; Mlle Millie ; Elena Grape ; Milunais ; 2fillesuneplume; Aisha ; Justyneuh**

**. **

**Et un autre grand merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

**.**

_(10 décembre)_

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Pansy, s'il te plait. Arrête de poser des questions stupides. Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? » Grogna Drago.

« Oui. Bon. Je veux bien admettre que ma question était idiote. Tiens. Prends un verre. »

Hermione lui arracha le verre des mains et résista à l'envie d'en jeter le contenu par la fenêtre. Elle l'aurait réellement fait si elle n'avait pas entendu Pansy expliquer à Ron pendant cinq bonnes minutes qu'il s'agissait d'un millésime qui coutait les yeux de la tête.

Quand elle aurait rendu Drago heureux et qu'elle aurait son mot à dire sur certaines choses, ils auraient une conversation sur tout ce qu'il achetait pour ses amis.

.

« Lève-toi. » Ordonna Ginny « Oui, parfait. Tourne-toi... »

« En quoi sa tenue est importante ? » Demandèrent Théo et Hermione d'une même voix ? »

Ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Ginny et Pansy se contentant de se regarder et de lever simultanément les yeux au ciel.

« Elle a raison. » Grommela Drago.

« Tais-toi. Il va y avoir des tas de journalistes qui vont te prendre en photo, il faut que tu sois présentable. »

« Super. » Répondit Drago « Drago Malefoy, le loser de la coupe du monde va être en couverture de tous les magazines demain. Je suis franchement heureux d'avance d'être au moins bien habillé pour ça. »

« Tout espoir n'est pas perdu alors. » Fit Pansy en lissant sa robe.

« J'étais ironique ! »

.

Hermione se tenait en retrait, elle avait laissé Ginny et Pansy s'occuper de tout ça, puisque de toute façon, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer par elle-même que c'était si important d'être bien habillé. Quand elle allait voir un match (uniquement pour Ginny et Drago bien entendu) tous les gens étaient habillés aux couleurs de leurs équipes, et leurs vêtements étaient toujours tâchés de bieraubeurre.

Elle était donc ravie que les deux jeunes femmes soient là, mais aussi que Théo et Ron aient pu se libérer.

Harry travaillait tard, et Blaise devrait probablement les rejoindre dans la soirée. Neville était en déplacement dans elle ne savait quel pays pour récupérer elle ne savait quelle plante exotique et Luna... Elle ne savait plus pourquoi Luna ne pouvait pas venir.

Mais toujours est-il qu'elle était contente que ce petit monde soit là, car elle était un peu dépassée par les évènements. Dépassée d'une part parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à tous ces évènements sportifs à la noix et pourquoi il fallait absolument que Drago y aille, sachant que cela allait le faire souffrir. Et dépassée d'autre part, parce que le stress du blond l'avait contaminée. Elle s'était rongé les ongles des deux mains et elle attaquait maintenant la peau.

C'était d'une stupidité sans nom d'aller là-bas. Vraiment. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'était rangé à l'avis de Drago et pas au sien.

Honnêtement, elle ne croyait absolument pas qu'il deviendrait un espèce de paria de l'équipe d'Angleterre juste parce qu'il ne venait pas assister à ce stupide match. Ce n'était pas important ! Enfin, un peu, mais pas plus que la santé mentale de Drago !

.

« Bon. Je récapitule. On arrive. On regarde le match. On repart. » Commença Théo. « Entre deux, Ron et moi on fait barrage pour les gens, journalistes ou non, qui veulent faire chier Drago, et Ginny fait la diversion avec son ventre et ses histoires de femme enceinte. »

« Je vais tout leur raconter sur les nausées matinales. » S'exclama-t-elle avec un air réjoui.

Drago hocha mollement la tête, tout en nouant son écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe autour de son cou. C'était immensément hypocrite, puisqu'il avait fixé son esprit et qu'il était à présent sûr et certain qu'il voulait qu'ils perdent. Et pas grâce aux buts ! Non, il voulait que l'attrapeur adverse attrape ce putain de vif d'or, afin de montrer à tous que lui aurait été meilleur. Il n'avait rien contre le second attrapeur en soit mais tout de même.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione avancer vers lui, tout en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre. Elle avait presque l'air plus paniquée que lui.

« Drago. » Dit-elle en se plantant devant lui « Si tu ne veux plus y aller, il est grand temps de le dire, tu sais. Malgré ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas grave si on y va pas. »

« On y va Hermione. »

.

OoO

.

Les différents points de transplanage étaient situés aux abords du stade, et quand ils arrivèrent, la clameur émanant de ce dernier, eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Drago. Ce bruit était tellement familier pour lui. C'était la première chose qu'il entendait, quand il marchait des vestiaires jusqu'au terrain. Ce bruit qui faisait monter encore un peu plus l'adrénaline en lui, qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, qui rendait ses mains légèrement moites et qui lui donnait surtout le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était presque une torture de ne pas l'entendre dans ces conditions là : son balai sur l'épaule, et vêtu de sa tenue réglementaire.

Hermione lui pressa la main, et ils commencèrent à avancer vers l'entrée du stade. De nombreuses personnes jetaient des regards à Drago, voire, le regardaient avec insistance, et il entendit rapidement son nom être prononcé, de même que celui de Ginny.

Ils essayèrent de ne pas y prêter attention et, continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée spéciale réservée aux personnes invitées.

Puis ils montèrent des tas d'escaliers et enfin, ils purent s'installer aux places qui leurs avaient été attribuées.

Une fois dans le stade, il commença à réellement se sentir mal. Être assis là, en tant que spectateur lui procurait un sentiment d'impuissance qui le rendait fou de rage ! Il aurait dû le jouer ce match !

Hermione lui caressait maintenant la mal, mais il avait vraiment de grosses difficultés à en tirer la moindre des satisfactions.

Il vit Ginny adresser des signes de la main et des sourires à des supporters et il laissa son regard se perdre.

La foule. Les couleurs. Les six anneaux permettant de marquer des buts. Les écrans géants. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Des flash crépitèrent soudain, l'aveuglant brièvement. Voilà. C'était immortalisé. On saurait qu'il était venu. C'était ce qu'il fallait, mais maintenant, il aurait tout aussi bien voulu partir.

Une clameur retentit soudain et il baissa les yeux vers le terrain, observant un petit groupe d'enfant qui avançait, suivant les ordres d'un homme barbu.

.

« C'est une chorale qui vient chanter des cantiques de Noël avant le début du match. » Informa Hermione, qui était la seule à avoir lu la paperasse qu'on leur avait donné en entrant dans le stade !

« Une chorale ? » S'exclama Ron « Mais… on s'en fiche des gamins qui chantent ! C'est quand que le match commence ?! »

Pansy lui pinça violemment la hanche, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas là pour profiter du match, mais bel et bien pour soutenir Drago. Ce qu'il avait visiblement tendance à oublier. Il avait déjà sorti ses multiplettes.

Les enfants commencèrent à chanter, leurs petites voix amplifiés par le sortilège Sonorus, mais leurs cantiques, même en étant des chants de Noël, n'avaient pas l'air d'intéresser grand monde.

Hermione en profita pour se pencher vers l'oreille de Drago :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. » Répondit-il. « Et si je n'entendais pas toutes les deux secondes un 'regarde, c'est Drago Malefoy' je pense que ça pourrait déjà aller un peu mieux que maintenant. »

« On peut partir tu sais ? » Chuchota la jeune femme.

« Non. Ça va aller... je crois. »

En réalité, il n'en était vraiment pas sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'on allait dire de lui s'il quittait le stade d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de péter les plombs et de perdre la face devant les supporter, l'équipe et les journalistes.

Les cantiques s'éternisaient et Drago se demandait s'ils avaient conscience que leurs stupides chants étaient vecteurs de pensées suicidaires. Et puis son attention fut attirée par un cri.

.

« Chloey ! Chloey revient…vient ici tout de suite. Ne vas pas déranger… CHLOEY ! »

Une petite gamine haute comme trois pommes et avec deux dents en moins sur la rangée du haut, vint se planter devant lui, attirant les regards de ses amis. Elle portait un bonnet d'où dépassaient deux nattes et elle avait une écharpe de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

« Bonjour Drago ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix zozottante, probablement à cause des dents.

Le blond resta un instant sans rien dire, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ma maman va me disputer mais j'étais obligée de venir te voir ! Elle m'emmène jamais à la fin des entraînements et je t'ai déjà écrit des lettres mais mon grand frère il dit que les photos que j'ai reçues avec des totographes eh ben c'est pas des vraies, parce que ses copains ils ont les mêmes. Alors, je peux avoir un vrai totographe ? »

Elle lui tendit un petit carnet recouvert de fourrure rose, ainsi qu'un stylo à paillette.

Drago les attrapa, et jeta un regard en biais à Ron et Pansy qui étaient secoués d'un fou rire :

« Ben alors ? Tu le signes mon totographe ? Je vais le montrer à mon frère. Parce que d'abord t'es mon joueur préféré de toute la terre entière Drago. Regarde. »

Elle fit descendre sa fermeture éclair, sans prêter la moindre attention au « Chloey, ton manteau ! » que venait d'hurler sa mère. Elle enleva donc son manteau, révélant un maillot de l'équipe et se tourna, pour montrer qu'il était au nom de Malefoy, numéro 7.

.

« Whaouh. » Fit Drago « Tu ne veux pas un autographe aussi dessus ? »

« J'ai le droit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Euh... »

« Si j'ai le droit ! Maman elle dira rien si c'est toi qui l'as fait. »

A côté de lui, Hermione lui souffla un « tu ne devrais pas », mais la petite le regardait avec des grands yeux suppliants et elle était tellement mignonne qu'il céda. Il signa son maillot, puis l'aida à remettre son manteau – il eut d'ailleurs l'impression que c'était déjà Noël pour elle, quand il fit cela – puis il écrivit un petit mot un peu plus personnalisé dans son carnet.

Il le lui rendit ensuite, et Chloey le regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Je trouve que c'est pas juste que t'ailles pas à la coupe du monde. » Dit-elle « Moi je voulais que t'y ailles parce que sans toi on va perdre ! Mais tu seras quand même mon joueur préféré de toute la terre entière, pour toujours ! Et je t'aimerai pour toujours !»

« C'est gentil Chloey. »

« Je peux te faire un câlin ? »

Drago ne pensait pas à être du genre à littéralement fondre devant un enfant, et pourtant, il venait d'être touché en plein cœur. Naturellement, il ouvrit les bras et la petite fille vint s'y blottir avec ravissement. Elle avait l'air de ne pas arriver à croire qu'elle était dans les bras de son idole, celui dont elle avait des posters accrochés au mur.

« Chloey ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant, laisse Monsieur Malefoy tranquille. Le match va bientôt commencer ! »

« M'en fiche. Drago joue pas alors c'est pas grave ! »

« Chloey ! » Soupira sa mère.

Résignée, elle fit un énorme bisou sur la joue de Drago et s'en alla rejoindre sa mère, en serrant son carnet à fourrure tout contre elle. Elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse dès qu'elle l'eut atteint, probablement pour lui raconter dans les détails tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

Drago quant à lui eut l'impression qu'un poids – dont il n'avait eut aucunement conscience – venait de se retirer de ses épaules. Certes, ce n'était qu'une petite fille qui perdait encore ses dents de lait, mais il avait l'impression que si elle le soutenait toujours, alors c'était aussi le cas pour les autres supporters. Il se sentait moins seul tout d'un tout, et un peu plus léger.

Et revoir sans sa tête son sourire et ses yeux brillants de l'avoir devant lui, le réchauffait le cœur. Pansy et Ron pouvaient rire autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais c'était réellement le cas.

Chloey l'aida à supporter le match. C'était certes horrible de voir ses coéquipiers en train de voler, alors que lui avait les fesses vissées sur sa chaise, mais elle lui avait donné du courage. Cela n'empêcha bien sûr pas tous ses membres de le démanger, frétillant à l'idée de monter sur un balai, mais il parvint à survivre.

La performance de Clock – l'attrapeur – qui fut tout sauf brillante aida aussi. C'était son premier match avec l'équipe d'Angleterre et si il était bon dans son club de Flaquemare, ce soir là, il était fébrile et tout le monde put le remarquer. Drago le premier, qui jura que si cela avait été lui, il aurait attrapé le vif depuis bien longtemps.

L'équipe l'emporta sans briller, et Drago en ressentit une pointe de satisfaction. Il espérait simplement à présent, que les dirigeants s'en rendraient compte eux aussi…

* * *

Tadam ! Quelques lectrices m'ont parlé des fans de Drago en review, et bien voici. Et quoi de mieux qu'une petite supportrice pour aider encore plus à remonter le moral de Drago. Elle est mignonne cette Chloey hein ?!

J'attends vos avis, et vous dit à demain !

Une review et vous pourrez assister à un match de quidditch avec la bande

Bisous bisous


	13. Chapitre XIII

Hello, Hello ! JE SUIS EN VACANCES YOUHOUUUUUU. Mais comme je veux des sousous encore plus pour Noël, j'ai accepté deux extras bb sit ce soir et demain. Donc j'avais tout préparé le chapitre avant, comme je poste aussi envers et contre eux today, comme ça je peux poster, et ne pas être à la bourre. ahah.

Je suis contente de voir que Chloey à fait l'unanimité en tout cas hihi

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponse aux review anonymes : **

**Aisha** : Drago et Ginny ne sont dans la même équipe pour pour les matchs nationaux, sinon ils sont dans deux clus différents ^^ Mais Ginny est poursuiveuse of course:)

**Justyneuh** : Drago t'envoie un maillot dédicacé hihi. Bisous Bisous

**Charlotte** : Merci beaucoup :)

**Madie** : Oui on y retourne, t'en fait pas :)

Un grand MERCI à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **passion fugace; MAHA1959 ; faerycyn ; Love-Pingo ; Guest ; CamilleM ; Lisanne ; MeredithMalefoy**

.

**Et merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

**.**

_(13 décembre)  
_

Le week-end qui suivit le match, Drago eut envie d'aller voler. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas céder à cette envie, d'une part parce qu'il faisait trop froid et d'autre part parce que personne ne voudrait venir avec lui, justement parce qu'il faisait trop froid.

Résultat, il était en train de se préparer pour aller chez Hermione.

Cette invitation qui ressemblait à un rendez-vous sans en avoir le nom sentait le traquenard à plein nez. Mais il jouait à l'aveugle parce qu'il était faible et ne savait absolument pas lui résister.

Mais il faudrait qu'il lui dise à un moment que l'inviter à passer l'après-midi à regarder des films n'était absolument pas subtil. Surtout venant d'elle.

Il se regarda dans la glace et après un dernier coup de peigne, il fut satisfait de son apparence. Il espérait qu'elle ferait son petit effet chez Hermione, puisqu'il avait bien envie de jouer à l'arroseur arrosé avec elle.

C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de son appartement, et qu'elle vint lui ouvrir, il lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et lui tendit ensuite une boîte de chocolat.

Elle se mit à rougir, et il s'attribua mentalement un point.

.

« Je vois que tu vas vraiment mieux. » Marmonna-t-elle « C'est l'effet Chloey. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que tu me mets mal à l'aise. Et si tu es capable de faire ça, c'est que tu es plus ou moins en forme. »

« C'est pas faux. Mais tu l'as bien cherché Granger. »

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et s'avança vers le salon, où il déchanta rapidement.

Elle avait disposé un amas incroyable de sucreries sur sa table basse. A croire qu'elle s'était fixé comme objectif de le rendre gras.

Il y avait également des couvertures sur le canapé, et une pile de films.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire regarder des stupides trucs de filles hein, Granger ? »

« Ce sont des films de Noël. Il y en a forcément que tu qualifieras de truc de fille dans le lot. »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je m'accorderais une sieste. »

« Tu as encore mal dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète.

Il avait à nouveau passé deux mauvaises nuits, depuis le match. En partie à cause des journaux.

.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Blaise et Théo étaient là pour le surveiller mais il avait fait mine d'aller aux toilettes et il en avait profité pour transplaner.

Il s'était rué dans le premier kiosque à journaux, sur le Chemin de Traverse et il avait acheté tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Peu importe qu'il soit en couverture, ou qu'on ne le mentionne que dans un entrefilet, il avait tout pris. Et tout lu.

Voir que la totalité des journalistes regrettaient amèrement son absence ne lui avait été d'aucun réconfort. Au contraire, cela renforçait son amertume et le sentiment d'injustice qui s'était un peu estompé. Et quand la nuit arrivait, il pensait trop et dormait mal...

Le blond avança vers le canapé de son amie, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son sapin de Noël. Il s'attendait à avoir l'occasion de lui faire une remarque sur son côté Gryffondorien, mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait dit vrai : son sapin était bel et bien multicolore.

Il se laissa tomber sur les coussins, et jeta un regard dédaigneux aux friandises qui s'étalaient devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » S'exclama Hermione, qui avait intercepté son regard, que je te prépare des bâtonnets de carottes peut-être ? »

« Je les aurais mangés au moins ! »

« Tu es ridicule ! Ce n'est pas un peu de pop-corn qui va te tuer. »

« Ce n'est pas sain. »

« C'est toi qui n'est pas sain. Tu n'es pas sain d'esprit ! »

Il se retint de rire devant le ridicule de sa réplique, et songea qu'il lui faudrait prendre des cours soit avec lui, soit avec Blaise, soit avec Pansy.

En attendant, elle était en train de glisser le film dans le lecteur.

.

« Granger, j'espère que tu n'as pas mis ce stupide film avec le premier Ministre, le mec qui trompe sa femme, le garçon qui a perdu sa mère, et l'autre gamin déguisé en pieuvre. Parce que je te jure que je ne réponds plus de moi si tu fais ça. (1) »

« Ce film est très bien. »

« Il est nul ! »

« Tu n'as aucun goût. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas celui-là que j'ai mis. »

« Très bien ! »

Elle s'installa à ses côtés. Très proche. Il ne pouvait pas dire trop proche parce qu'on était jamais assis trop proche de quelqu'un comme Hermione. Jamais.

.

Le film n'était pas transcendant, mais au moins, il pensait à autre chose, et il devait avouer qu'il était pris dans l'histoire, même s'il connaissait déjà la fin. Il était impossible que cette fille à qui il n'arrivait que des malheurs à la veille de Noël : perte de son travail, de son petit ami parti avec sa meilleure ami et mort de son hamster, n'ait pas sa fin heureuse. Ca se finissait toujours comme ça. Elle allait embrasser le mec canon et gentil qui lui ferait oublier son ex et il allait neiger, comme c'était un film de Noël.

Parfois, il se demandait comment Hermione – parce que quand même, c'était Hermione Granger, Miss Intelligence-sous-toute-ses-formes – pouvait regarder des trucs pareil, et surtout, comment elle pouvait les apprécier.

Elle s'était appuyée contre lui, avait remonté la couverture sur ses jambes, et elle piochait à intervalles réguliers dans son bol de pop-corn, les yeux rivés sur la télé. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'elle avait vu ce film des tas de fois déjà.

Il appréciait pourtant l'instant, mais cela tenait en majorité au fait qu'elle se tenait tout contre lui.

Et tout naturellement, sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, il leva une main et commença à la promener dans ses cheveux, comme s'il avait fait ça pendant toute sa vie. Ses boucles avaient beau être une vraie pagaille, elles n'en étaient pas moins toutes douces et donc agréables à toucher.

Et visiblement, vu la manière dont elle se mettait à son aise et se blottissait encore plus contre lui, elle avait l'air d'apprécier. Elle en avait même lâché son pop-corn pour mieux s'installer contre lui.

.

« Drago ? »Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser une chance ? »

Il hésita à faire celui qui ne comprenait pas, mais avec elle de toute façon, cela ne servait strictement à rien.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas te laisser une chance. Je dis juste que ce n'est pas le moment. Plus tard. »

« Tu es ridicule. »

« Et toi tu es entêtée ! »

« Toi tu es ridicule et entêté. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce n'est pas le moment, juste parce que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme regarde... »

« Si tu t'apprêtes à me comparer avec l'idiote dans ton film là. » Dit-il en pointant la télé du doigt « Je crois que tu vas gravement chuter dans mon estime. »

Hermione lui tira la langue et il se dit que décidément, Noël ne lui réussissait vraiment pas.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te comparer avec l'idiote du film. Tu es déjà un idiot. Tu devrais me laisser une chance et si ça ne marche pas... »

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? Vas-y continue ? »

« Si ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas et puis c'est tout. » Répondit Hermione.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Si ça ne marche pas, les choses vont devenir étranges entre nous, on ne pourra plus vraiment être amis. Il va y avoir un malaise entre nous qui va s'étendre à toute la bande et qu'est-ce que je vais y gagner moi ? Je vais être encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà ! Alors non. Je ne te laisserai pas de chance maintenant, même si j'en meurs d'envie. »

Il vit la brunette se pincer l'arrête du nez, signe qu'elle était agacée. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envisagé que sa petite après-midi film en tête à tête se passerait comme ça. Il était certain qu'elle pensait qu'ils finiraient par s'embrasser langoureusement sur le canapé. Et même si l'idée était plus que tentante, elle n'était pas réalisable dans l'immédiat. Et elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il lui en coûtait !

« Tu es négatif ! »

« Sans blague. »

« Tu m'énerves. » Grogna-t-elle.

.

Elle se décolla de lui, et changea de sens, décidant donc de s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir, de l'autre côté du canapé. Elle posa tout de même ses pieds sur les genoux de Drago, et riva son regard à la télévision.

Oui, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de bouder pour ça, mais il était tellement énervant. S'il continuait comme ça, elle allait avoir recours à la force et ils n'en parleraient plus.

Vexée, elle attrapa des petits chocolats qui traînaient sur la table et commença à les engloutir en ayant l'impression d'être Ron, tant elle ne prenait pas la peine de les savourer.

« Tu vas grossir Granger, fais attention. » Chantonna Drago.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me faire un programme de remise en forme Monsieur-Je-Mange-Sain-Et-Je-Hais-Le-Sucre-Et-Le-Gras »

Elle regretta sa phrase à peine deux secondes après l'avoir prononcée. Elle n'aima pas du tout la manière dont il se redressa d'un coup et non plus celle dont il la regarda, une lueur qu'elle qualifia de sadique, au fond des yeux. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, mais c'était à coup sûr une très mauvaise idée.

« Drago je te préviens tout de suite que tu peux oublier immédiatement ce à quoi tu penses. »

« Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pense. »

« Peu importe ! »

« Il faut que j'envoie un parchemin. » Répondit-il.

Il se leva, mais Hermione était bien décidée à l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui nuire.

Elle se leva donc à sa suite et sauta sur son dos, l'agrippant de ses mains et de ses jambes.

« Ce que tu es lourde ! » Plaisanta Drago ! « Vraiment, tu ne devrais plus du tout manger de chocolat. »

« Salaud ! » S'écria la jeune femme en retour.

Il essayait de la faire tomber, et elle s'accrochait encore plus à lui.

« Her... Mione... espèce de sauvageonne, tu es en train de m'étrangler. »

« Alors reste où tu es. N'envoies pas de parchemin. Je refuse de te laisser utiliser mon parchemin de toute façon. »

Drago se mit à tourner sur lui-même, espérant la déséquilibrer, mais elle tenait le choc, bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait pensé. Elle était même en train de rire aux éclats.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ce fut finalement lui qui devint étourdi à force de tourner, et qui fut déséquilibré. Il tomba au sol entraînant la jeune femme avec elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, la pièce tourna autour de lui, puis cela cessa et il se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione, pour voir si elle allait bien.

Vu la façon donc elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, il n'y avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire à ce niveau là.

Il décida alors de repartir à la recherche de parchemin et d'une plume.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais Hermione lui attrapa les jambes, le maintenant au sol.

Sans se démonter, il secoua son pied dans tous les sens pour qu'elle le lâche et commença à ramper dans la pièce.

Hermione le rattrapa en moins de deux minutes et lui sauta à nouveau dessus. Ils firent mine de se battre pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve assise à califourchon sur lui, une mine victorieuse sur le visage.

Il sut ce qui allait arriver avant même qu'elle n'amorce le moindre mouvement, et il ne fut pas capable de l'empêcher.

Le sourire d'Hermione devint plus tendre, et elle se pencha sur lui, lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes...

* * *

(1) Je m'excuse pour les lecteurs qui me suivent. Vous devez en avoir marre de mes références à Love Actually mais j'aime tellement ce film que je suis obligée. Et à Noël, je le regarde tout le temps *_*

Sinon, ben oui, une petite fin sadique mouhahahahahahah, mais vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir tout de même hihi. Il y aura la suite demain !

Bisous Bisous

Une review et vous aurez le droit à une après-midi film avec Drago ou Hermione


	14. Chapitre XIV

Bonjour. Je fais encore vite aujourd'hui et je ne vais pas trop blablater parce que si je le fais je vais partir sur un long monologue expliquant ma haine des putain de bus londonien qui s'arrêtent sans prévenir, et des touristes. Breeeeef, je suis zen et j'emporte mon pc au bb sit avec moi pour écrire xD

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest(1)** : Je finis comme je veux mouhahahahah

**StarPower** : C'est pour ça qu'ils font bien la paire hihi. Ben Drago est blond que veux-tu hihi. Merci beaucoup pour la review en tout cas :)

**Virginie** : Mais tu n'en sais rien voyons, attends un peu de lire hihi. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**CamilleM** : Mouhahahahah je crois qu'on aurait toutes fait ça à la place d'Hermione xD

**Keira Walter** : mais si tu me tues, pas de suite... mouhahahaha Bisous Bisous

**Lisa** : Héhé, c'est toujours sympa a écrire les petites chamailleries. Voici la suite :)

**Guest (2)** : Il est GENIAL !

**Lisanne** : Mais trooooop je ne regarde tout le temps à Noël héhé. Bisous Bisous

MeredithMalfoy : Thanks :)

Et MERCI à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **choukinette ; Marion. D ; Lehanna ; Nelloo ; Anne ; Madie ; Guest (3) ; fantasia-49**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

**.**

_(13 décembre - 16 décembre)_

Hermione Granger était le diable incarné. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon d'expliquer à quel point elle était horrible à le torturer de la sorte.

Il avait cru qu'elle l'embrasserait, puis qu'elle le relâcherait en repartant dans un de ces monologues où elle lui ré-expliquerait par A+B pourquoi elle devait lui laisser une chance, pourquoi ils seraient bien en couple et bla bla bla.

Ce qu'elle faisait là était dix… non, cent…non, mille fois pire.

Elle était toujours assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'emprisonnait toujours. Et surtout, cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle se penchait sur lui à intervalles réguliers juste pour effleurer ses lèvres. Juste ça. Et il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir dingue.

Elle voulait le faire craquer, il le savait et il devait avouer qu'elle jouait un bon jeu parce qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose que résister, depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Il n'était pas en état de se dégager, ni de la faire fuir avec la parole. Tout ce qu'il était concentré à faire, c'était lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas lui donner un baiser digne de ce nom.

Et tout compte fait, il devait aussi lutter contre une autre partie de son corps. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de montrer à Hermione l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, parce qu'elle s'en servirait forcément contre lui.

.

Cette diablesse !

Diablesse qui sentait qu'elle tenait la volonté de Drago entre ses mains. Et qui décida de passer à un niveau supérieur.

Elle se pencha à nouveau sur le blond – regrettant un peu de ne pas avoir un décolleté – et s'approcha de son oreille. Elle déposa quelques baisers juste en dessous, puis saisie d'un élan de bravoure – parce qu'après tout ce n'était absolument pas son genre de faire ça – elle mordilla légèrement son lobe.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Hagrid et le professeur Chourave, ses parents, Rogue et Mcgonagall... Tout pour que son érection qui menaçait de se réveiller reste endormie. Cette fille allait le rendre totalement dingue.

Elle mordilla à nouveau son lobe et il crut avoir laissé échapper un petit bruit, tout en espérant être victime d'hallucinations. S'il commençait à lui donner des armes, il n'était pas sorti de la taverne.

Il entendit Hermione rire légèrement... Peut-être avait-il vraiment gémit alors... Oh Merlin, c'était une catastrophe.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'elle allait s'en tenir à son visage et qu'elle n'aurait pas l'audace de venir taquiner d'autres parties de son corps…

.

Hermione souffla légèrement sur son visage. Elle devait admettre qu'il était tenace. Elle aurait pensé qu'il craquerait plus vite que cela. Mais elle était bel et bien déterminée. En grande partie parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle plaisait à Drago et elle savait donc qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il la repousse. Mais si il pouvait se décider à l'embrasser là, maintenant, ça pourrait être bien.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de recourir aux grands moyens parce qu'elle était Hermione et que les « grands moyens » étaient plus le genre de choses que Pansy ou Ginny feraient. Pas elle.

Mais puisqu'il parvenait à résister à l'oreille, elle allait passer au cou. Peut-être serait-il plus sensible à cet endroit là.

Elle commença par embrasser sa joue, remarquant qu'il avait toujours les yeux étroitement fermés et qu'il psalmodiait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle déposa quelques baisers sur sa joue, et atteignit finalement son cou.

Le blond se tendit immédiatement, et elle sourit contre sa peau. Voyons pendant combien de temps il allait résister à ça…

Il tint environ quarante-cinq secondes. Quarante-cinq secondes pendant lesquelles Hermione lui procura mille et unes sensations.

.

Et quand elle releva la tête pour voir l'expression du jeune homme, il lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Il attrapa sauvagement ses lèvres et glissa immédiatement sa langue entre elles, à la rencontre de celle d'Hermione.

Ce baiser était une véritable libération. C'était comme s'il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Il serra Hermione contre lui, pendant que leurs langues continuaient de danser ensemble.

A cet instant, il ne pensait à rien. Il était étranger au fait qu'il faisait probablement une bêtise, qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts, qu'Hermione allait être encore plus intenable après cela. Non, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce baiser était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu. Et qu'Hermione était celle qu'il lui fallait.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et Hermione colla son front au sien. Son souffle était saccadé, mais elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, et ses yeux brillaient de joie.

« Tu es contente de toi ? » Chuchota Drago.

« Très. » Répondit-elle sans gêne.

« Tu es une horrible petite diablesse. »

« Mais tu aimes ça. »

Depuis quand Hermione Granger se montrait séductrice et tentatrice ?! Il n'en savait rien, mais il adorait ça. A un tel point qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ce qu'il fit sans plus hésiter. Il n'était plus à cela près de toute façon. Même s'il sentait qu'il risquait de devenir totalement accro à ces baisers.

Ils finirent malgré tout par se lever, et Drago s'attendait presque à ce qu'Hermione se mette à faire une danse de la joie. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais son expression en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait au moment présent. Et à tous les coups, elle devait lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas se ruer sur son téléphone portable ou sur ses fameux parchemins, pour raconter tout ça à ses amis.

Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, puisque le film continuait toujours, et cette fois-ci, quand elle se blottit tout contre lui, il la serra et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

.

OoO

.

« Et donc ? Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? » Questionna Pansy avec avidité.

« Eh bien... en fait, je n'en sais rien ! »

« Comment ça t'en sais rien ? » Firent Pansy et Ginny en chœur.

« Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'en parler. » remarqua sagement Luna.

« Je ne dirais pas que nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Je dirais que nous avons esquivé la conversation. » Répondit Hermione.

« Vous avez fait l'amour ? »

« Pansy ! De quoi je me mêle ?! » S'exclama la brunette.

« Oh pitié ! Nous sommes tes amies. On se raconte tout. Fait pas ta prude. »

« Non. On a rien fait. »

« Donc vous sortez ensemble. » S'exclama Pansy au même moment où Ginny déclarait « Donc vous ne sortez pas ensemble. »

« Mettez-vous d'accord. » Fit Hermione. « Luna, ton avis ? »

« Tu devrais avoir une conversation avec Drago. » Répondit simplement la blonde.

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais pour être honnête, elle avait vraiment peur de l'avoir cette conversation. Peur d'être déçue. Peur d'avoir le cœur brisé.

.

« Moi je dis qu'il faut consommer pour dire qu'ils sortent ensemble. » Fit Ginny d'un ton catégorique.

« Tu m'excuseras. » répliqua Pansy d'un ton supérieur « Mais la meilleure amie de Drago c'est moi, je sais comment il est. Et justement, qu'ils n'aient pas encore fait l'amour veut dire beaucoup de choses. Drago et Blaise sont quasiment des obsédés sexuels. Que Drago dorme avec une fille sans rien faire, c'est... je ne sais même pas comment qualifier ça, mais en tout cas, cela veut dire qu'il tient vraiment à elle. »

Hermione sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas parler de ça avec ses amies. Elle finissait toujours mal à l'aise.

Mais heureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui, Luna était là pour détourner l'attention.

« En tout cas, Théo n'est pas un obsédé, mais il se défend bien au niveau sexuel. »

Pansy recracha son rhum par le nez et Ginny laissa échapper un « haaaaaaaaaaaaaan » mi choquée- mi ravie. Hermione quant à elle, la remercia silencieusement du regard.

Luna n'avait pas l'air plus perturbée que cela, et tendit simplement des serviettes en papier à Pansy, qui toussait, toussait et toussait encore.

« De…de…puis… quand ? » Articula-t-elle

« Oui ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? » Reprocha Ginny.

« J'attendais le bon moment ! »

« Par Salazar ! Je suis tellement heureuse. Tous mes copains qui se mettent à sortir avec mes meilleures amies. » S'écria Pansy « Hermione avec Drago. Luna avec Théo. Ginny ? Tu n'as pas envie de divorcer d'Harry et de te mettre avec Blaise. »

« Sans façon. »

« C'est l'homme parfait pourtant. » Répliqua Pansy.

« J'en doute ! Il est un peu trop pervers sur les bords. Et je te signale que j'attends un enfant d'Harry. »

Hermione croisa les doigts pour que Pansy ne se lance pas sur le terrain délicat de la désignation de la marraine, mais heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Elle avait visiblement été trop secouée par l'annonce de Luna pour y penser.

« Donc demain. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? » Préféra-t-elle demander.

.

Hermione se posait elle aussi la question. Harry avait finalement décidé de faire son fameux dîner et après maintes et maintes négociations, elle avait enfin obtenu de Drago qu'il vienne, avec la promesse qu'il pourrait partir si jamais il ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait eu l'impression de négocier avec un enfant de cinq ans, mais au moins, elle avait gagné.

Mais en évitant la fameuse conversation, elle ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Et étant Hermione Granger, elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Par conséquent, elle redoutait ce dîner, au final peut-être plus que Drago.

« Je n'en sais rien. Et surtout, ne dites rien et ne me mettez pas mal à l'aise. »

« Comme si c'était notre genre. » Fit Pansy d'un air innocent.

« Pansy ! Tu n'as même pas intérêt. »

« Comme si Drago n'allait rien dire à Théo et Blaise. Il sont probablement en train de parler de toi, là, maintenant. Tu n'entends pas tes oreilles siffler. »

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu emploies mal cette expression. On dit qu'on entend ses oreilles siffler quand quelqu'un parle de nous et dit des choses méchantes ou négatives. » Répondit Hermione.

Pansy marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bla bla bla » et reporta son attention sur le citron vert qui baignait dans son verre de rhum.

Ginny jeta un regard compatissant à son amie, et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

« Si tu veux je détournerais l'attention en montrant les photos de l'échographie qu'on a fait l'autre jour. »

« Comme ça Drago et Blaise pourront s'amuser à faire des tas de blagues vaseuses sur le fait que je suis ta gynécomage. Parfait. » S'exclama Hermione.

« Tu es ironique là, ou pas ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. » Répondit-elle.

Plus il y aurait de diversions et mieux ce serait. Elle ne voulait pas être mal à l'aise – même si elle le serait quand même de toute façon, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que Drago le soit, sinon, il utiliserait ce fait pour arguer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ce qu'il se passait entre eux – et qui n'avait pas encore de nom pour le moment, puisque visiblement, le mot 'couple' semblait effrayer Drago.

Mais malgré tout, il faudrait qu'ils parlent. Et rapidement…

* * *

Voilà voilà. Oui, ils ne savent rien faire simplement ces deux là xD Ils devraient prendre exemple sur Théo et Luna :p

Breffons, je vous laisse.

Une review et vous pourrez torturer Drago niark

Bisous Bisous


	15. Chapitre XV

Hello, Hello, how are you ? Hello, Hello, it's good to see you, I say hello, i'm happy that you came, I say hello, please tell me your naaaaaaaaaame... (ceci était pour illustrer à quel point je suis intoxiquée par les programmes des petites.), ça c'est le générique de l'émission pour enfant préférée de M. qui a 2 ans xD

Breffons, j'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)

**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Marie0477** : Ben ça t'en fait plus à lire comme ça hihi. Courage pour tes révisions !

**Lisanne** : Mais ouiiiiiiii :D J'espère que la soirée va te plaire !

**CamilleM : Héhé... j'ai imaginé la fin de ta phrase et ça m'a bien fait rire xD 7**

**Naouko** : Moi aussi j'ai la flemme, donc je te réponds là hihi J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va te plaire !

**Lisa** : Merciiii. Le problème là c'est qu'aucun des deux ne parle hihi. Bisous Bisous

**Muguet** : Ne t'excuses pas voyons ! tu mets des reviews quand tu veux ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et voici la suite :)

**Anne** : Merciiii. Moi aussi j'adore le couple Théo/Luna hihi

**Virginie** : Les hommes restent des faibles humains dictés par leurs instincts primaires mouhahahahahah. Voici la suite !

**AliceMG** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

**xyz** : Thanks :D

**Nalia Malefoy** : Thanks

.

**Et un énorme merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XV**

**.**

_(17 décembre)_

Après le travail, Hermione arriva par la cheminée du blond – qu'il avait ré-ouverte – et enleva son manteau, qu'elle posa sur le bras d'un fauteuil.

Drago arriva de la salle de bain et s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres. Il sentait bon, et elle trouvait qu'il avait vraiment bonne mine. Enfin !

« Tu vas y aller comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant son accoutrement.

« On va juste chez Harry. » répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil « Je pourrais y aller en pyjama, ce serait pareil. Mais pour ton information, non, je ne vais pas y aller comme ça. Je viens juste de Sainte Mangouste, je comptais utiliser ta salle de bain. »

« Je trouve que tu prends beaucoup tes aises en ce moment Granger. » Taquina-t-il.

« Je trouve que tu es un peu gonflé de dire ça. »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais s'arrêta en chemin, le regard attiré par une carte aux couleurs flamboyantes qui trônait sur la table.

.

Elle l'attrapa et constata qu'elle provenait de la petite fille du match. Elle était adorable. Elle remerciait Drago pour les signatures, et le câlin et Hermione ne grimaça même pas en voyant les fautes d'orthographe. Parce que cette petite fille, sans le savoir, avait fait beaucoup de bien à Drago.

« C'est le club qui me l'a fait parvenir. Ils l'ont reçue hier.

« Ah... »

« D'ailleurs... » Commença-t-il d'une voix plus hésitante.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai été convoqué par Glenn. Il veut me parler. »

« Oh... quand ça ? » Demanda Hermione avec empressement.

« Dans trois jours ! Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. »

« Tu penses qu'il va te dire quoi ? »

«Il ne va certainement pas me dire qu'il a changé d'avis et que je peux aller à la coupe du monde. Le reste est donc inintéressant, raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Peut-être qu'il va... »

« Honnêtement Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il a envie de me dire, et je m'en contrefiche sincèrement. Je suis obligé d'y aller parce que c'est une convocation officielle mais... »

Mais. C'était bien le mot. Et Hermione avait peur de deux choses. Qu'il retombe dans sa dépression et qu'il se remette à broyer du noir comme au début du mois, était la première chose qui lui faisait peur.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, était la deuxième : elle avait peur que Drago aille là-bas, et qu'il perde son sang-froid. Il pouvait être impulsif quand il voulait et s'il pétait les plombs, il était capable de faire des choses qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Et qui lui coûteraient beaucoup. Parce que s'il était viré de l'équipe nationale, là, il pourrait vraiment faire une croix sur la coupe du monde, celle-ci, comme celle dans quatre ans. Et Drago était tellement remonté contre le coach en ce moment, qu'elle ne pouvait que craindre un débordement de sa part.

.

« Et si tu dis que tu es malade ? » Demanda-t-elle sans grand espoir.

« Il reportera juste l'entretien, ça ne changera rien. »

« Évidemment que si. Tu gagneras du temps, parce que les fêtes vont arriver et ensuite ce sera reporté à janvier, ce qui ne peut-être que mieux pour toi. Tu auras le temps de digérer un peu plus. »

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse digérer quoi que ce soit. C'est à cause de lui que je ne vais pas à cette putain de coupe du monde... Bon, tu y vas dans la salle de bain, on va être en retard chez Harry ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu veux y entrer pendant que je serais sous la douche.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Blaise. Je ne suis pas pervers. En plus, je n'ai même pas besoin d'attendre que tu sois sous la douche. »

Elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Par Merlin. Ils DEVAIENT avoir cette discussion.

.

OoO

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le Survivant, Hermione eut l'impression que son visage clignotait pour attirer l'attention sur elle, et sur Drago. Mais elle était paranoïaque, elle en avait conscience. Et puis arrivant les derniers – par sa faute, elle le reconnaissait bien volontiers – tout les regards se tournaient vers eux, c'étaient normal.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » Demanda immédiatement Ginny « Pansy en est déjà à son deuxième verre d'apéritif. »

« C'est parce que je bois pour toi Madame-Jus-de-Citrouille. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Oh moque-toi, tu verras quand tu seras enceinte, tu n'auras pas le choix toi non plus. Tu ne pourras pas boire. »

« C'est bien pour cela que je n'aurais pas d'enfant. »

Ron tourna si vite la tête vers elle qu'ils entendirent tous sa nuque craquer.

« Pas d'enfants ? Comment ça pas d'enfants ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être mère ? Un bébé aurait une espérance de vie limitée avec moi. Je suis sûre que j'oublierais de le nourrir. »

« Mais... Pansy-Chérie… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère moi ?! Elle ne me laissera jamais ne pas avoir d'enfants. On ne peut pas faire ça, elle va me déshériter ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que si elle en veut un, elle n'aura qu'à s'en occuper. Et le porter aussi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être grosse. Et d'avoir des vergetures. »

« Toutes les femmes enceintes n'ont pas forcément de vergetures. » Intervint Hermione, d'un ton supérieure de professionnelle qui sait de quoi elle parle « Je peux te dire que j'en ai vu des tas qui n'en avaient pas. »

« Et tu en as vu des tas qui en avaient. » Répliqua-t-elle « De toute façon, c'est sans façon. Moi, j'aime juste les bébés chez les autres, quand ils font des sourires, des gazouillis et qu'on peut leur acheter des tas de vêtements. D'ailleurs votre fille va être tellement bien habillée grâce à moi. Je suis en train de lui construire une garde robe de fashionista. » Dit-elle en regardant successivement Harry et Ginny.

« Une fille ? On ne connaît même pas le sexe. »

« Ce sera une fille. Il le faut. Parce que chez Magic Baby, ils ont des robes tellement magnifiques que je refuse que ce soit autre chose qu'une fille. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui décide. Ni nous d'ailleurs. » Fit Ginny.

« Si c'est un garçon, j'en tiendrais Harry et ses chromosomes XY pour responsable ! Tu es prévenu. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Harry lui fit un geste grossier de la main, et déposa deux verres devant Drago et Hermione.

.

Son regard s'attarda quelque peu sur sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais elle avait une expression un peu gênée, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Cela l'intrigua et son regard passa d'elle à Drago, afin de voir s'il y avait une corrélation entre les deux, mais le blond avait une tête normale.

« Bon ! » S'exclama Blaise, après s'être raclé la gorge bruyamment « C'est bien beau de prendre l'apéritif tous ensemble, mais si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?! »

« Tu as si faim que ça ? » Fit Ginny

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans comprendre, avant de réaliser. « Mais non, je ne parle pas du repas. Je parle de ce que vous allez m'offrir pour Noël. »

« Un cerveau ? » Suggéra Drago.

« Tu te crois marrant ? Eh bien détrompe-toi, tu ne l'es pas ! »

« Personne n'a envie de t'acheter de cadeau Blaise. »

« Je suis votre ami, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Si Hermione retombait en enfance pendant les fêtes, avec ses histoires d'illuminations, de sapin et de sablés, Blaise était pareil avec les cadeaux. Sauf que contrairement à Hermione qui était l'équivalent d'une petite fille toute mignonne, Blaise était un sale gosse capricieux qui allait les bassiner pendant les jours qui restaient jusqu'à Noël. Il était incroyable. Surtout qu'il demandait souvent des cadeaux assez étranges, comme la fois où il avait voulu un tapis volant, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'ils étaient interdits en Angleterre.

« Tu ne nous a même pas dit ce que tu voulais d'ailleurs. » remarqua Théo.

« Si, je vous l'ai dit, c'est juste que vous ne m'écoutez pas ! Je veux le truc qu'Hermione m'a montré dans le magasin de jouets moldus. »

Hermione avala de travers et se mit à tousser et rire en même temps, ce qui la fit tousser encore plus. Drago se mit à lui taper doucement dans le dos, alors que de petites larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

« Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » Demanda Harry « Un truc dans un magasin de jouet. »

« Je l'ai emmené avec moi, le jour où je devais acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Teddy. Blaise est resté en pâmoison devant un hélicoptère téléguidé. C'est ça qu'il veut. »

Harry explosa de rire. Blaise se mit à bouder et les autres n'eurent aucune réaction parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était un hélicoptère téléguidé.

« Personne ne me comprend... » Marmonna le noir, dépité. « Mais je m'en fous ! Quand je l'aurais, vous allez tous être jaloux de mon hélipoctrère. »

« Hélicoptère. » Corrigea Hermione.

« Tu devrais inviter le père de Ron et Ginny à boire une bièraubeurre. » Suggéra Harry entre deux éclats de rire. « Je suis sûr que lui te comprendra. »

Blaise se drapa dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité – soit pas grand-chose, pour un adulte qui voulait un jouet pour Noël – et préféra éloigner le sujet de sa personne.

.

« Luna ? Théo t'a offert un collier en capsule de jus de citrouille pour que tu acceptes de sortir avec lui. »

« Non. Mais il a discuté avec papa à propos du Ronflak Cornu. »

« A ce point là… » S'exclama Pansy en regardant son ami.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Théo ne croyait aucunement en l'existence du Ronflak Cornu. S'il avait eu cette discussion avec Xenophilius, c'était qu'il voulait vraiment plaire à Luna.

« Théo et Luna ensemble... Mione, Drago, c'est quand que votre tour arrive ?" questionna Ron.

« Qu... quoi ? »

.

Drago haussa un sourcil en la voyant rougir et se mettre à balbutier alors que Ron voulait seulement plaisanter. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour que les autres devinent qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Vraiment. Il faudrait qu'il lui donne des cours de self contrôle parce qu'elle perdait ses moyens pour n'importe quoi !

Du coup, tout le monde les regardait maintenant avec suspicion et il glissa discrètement sa main derrière le dos de la jeune femme, pour la pincer légèrement, afin qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Mais cela était peine perdue, maintenant que tout le monde la regardait, elle rougissait encore plus si c'était possible.

« Je ne vous ai pas montré les photos de l'échographie ! » S'exclama Ginny d'une voix faussement enjouée, afin de sauver la mise de son amie.

Malheureusement, sa remarque fit un bide total et personne n'avait l'air de vouloir voir à quoi ressemblait l'embryon Potter-Weasley. La potentialité d'un autre couple parmi la bande paraissait beaucoup plus attrayante. Evidemment.

« JE LE SAVAIS ! » Exulta Blaise qui avait soudainement oublié qu'il était censé bouder.

Hermione eut envie de rentrer sous terre, et elle ne savait pas comment Drago pouvait rester si calme.

« Ca fait combien de temps que je dis que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Hein ? C'est franchement pas trop tôt... »

« Ce n'est pas... » Commença Hermione.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase. Comment leur dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient quand elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Vraiment. Dès demain, il fallait qu'ils parlent...

* * *

Hermione où l'art de se vendre toute seule xD Je suis désespérée, et je parie que vous l'êtes aussi.

Sinon, on se cotise pour acheter un hélicoptère téléguidé à Blaisou ? Peut-être qu'il vous remerciera à sa manière comme ça niark niark.

Allez, une review et vous pourrez participer à un diner avec la bande :D

Bisous Bisous


	16. Chapitre XVI

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment ça va ?! Moi très bien parce que demain je mange du pain et du fromage hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

D'ailleurs, par rapport à ça. Je rentre en bus (j'ai payé £1 mon tickets £1 quoi !), et donc ça va me prendre la journée avec extension parce que je n'habite pas à Paris et faut donc aussi que je fasse ce trajet. So ! **A propos du chapitre 17 plusieurs options : soit j'ai le temps de poster avant de partir de ma maison anglais (ce qui me parait peu probable, sauf si j'ai la foi de tout préparer ce soir, sachant que ma valise n'est pas terminée ahah) ; soit le wifi du bus fonctionne (il est censé avoir du wifi mais apparemment parfois ça ne marche pas) ET il y a des prises, auquel cas pas de soucis (oui parce que la batterie tient presque pas so...); soit ce sera posté demain soir tard.**

**Et dans les cas 1 et 3 je préviens qu'il est fort possible que je réponde à très peu de reviews. Je m'en excuse d'avance.**

Breffons. Chapitre !

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**MeredithMalfoy** : Il en sera très heureux le Blaisou héhé

**Guest( en année de médecine)** : Je décline toute responsabilité ! Non mais :p

**Jonah** : Euh... est-ce que tu as compris que cette fic est un CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT ?! Un calendrier de l'avant ça se fait pour NOEL et dans une fic de NOEL être tout beau et gentil c'est le BUT. Et si tu penses que Drago est une chochotte c'est que tu n'as rien compris à la psychologie du personnage. Et ça a déjà démarré entre eux au passage...

**Nelloo** : OWI de la raclette ! Mon Dieu mais vivement demain que je rentre ! xD

**Cassandre** : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous Bisous

**Virginie** : Réponse ci dessous pour voir si ta déduction est bonne ou non :p

**Muguet** : :O même pas ! J'avais zappé qu'elle lui avait offert ça dans cet OS. Mais comme quoi, ils sont pas amis pour rien ces deux là !

Et MERCI à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **Mlle Millie ; Lehanna ; Cesium Spring ; sarahblue1 ; Marion. D ; RachelTW ; delphes ; ;Marie0477 ; Lisanne ; Guest ; Kendy ; Anne**

.

**Et merci à mon lapin Stéphanie (et pardon de t'avoir oubliée T_T)**

* * *

**Chapitre XVI **

**.**

_(18 décembre)  
_

Hermione avait beau être concentrée sur la sorcière qui était en train de pousser pour faire naître son bébé, cela ne l'empêchait pas de laisser une partie de son cerveau penser à Drago et angoisser.

Le reste du dîner chez Harry s'était finalement bien passé, puisqu'après plusieurs tentatives, Ginny avait fini par reporter l'attention sur sa grossesse.

Blaise avait bien essayé de la mettre mal à l'aise avec des remarques bien à lui, mais l'orage avait été évité.

Pourtant, ils devaient bel et bien parler pour qu'elle sache quoi répondre la prochaine fois que ce genre de choses arriverait, mais aussi parce qu'elle devenait folle. Certes, ils n'étaient pas encore allés plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses, mais elle voulait être fixée. Et surtout, être fixée de la manière qui lui convenait. Parce que si Drago lui répondait quelque chose du genre « nous sommes des amis qui s'embrassent », elle allait lui arracher la tête.

.

« Allez. Soufflez un peu. La tête est là. Un, deux, trois... Poussez ! »

Elle détestait ce genre de situation. C'était facile pour Drago, de lui dire « blablabla, on ne peut pas sortir ensemble blablabla, je ne suis pas bien en ce moment blablabla » et venir après l'embrasser comme si de rien n'était ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait. C'était injuste.

Et Drago n'était peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment, mais ils auraient cette discussion quoi qu'il en soit.

« Une dernière fois... Poussez ! »

Elle récupéra le bébé, et le posa sur le ventre de sa mère pendant quelques secondes, avant de l'emmener pour les premiers soins.

Elle avait décidé de rendre Drago heureux et il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas contrecarrer ses plans en la rendant, elle, malheureuse.

Elle devait donc prendre sur elle, arrête de paniquer intérieurement, prendre une grande inspiration et rassembler tout son courage pour lui parler. Et ne pas remettre au lendemain, bien évidemment.

.

OoO

.

Elle n'avait pas transplané, ni utilisé la cheminée, et elle se disait à présent qu'elle aurait peut-être dû. Parce qu'elle était ridicule là, maintenant, plantée devant la porte du blond depuis cinq minutes, le cœur battant à tout rompre parce qu'elle avait peur d'une simple discussion avec lui.

Elle était bien heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas de judas à la porte, parce que si Drago avait pu la voir, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait bien rigolé en la voyant plantée là, sans jamais oser frapper.

Elle devait se ressaisir. Maintenant.

Elle frappa deux coups, et retira brusquement sa main, comme si cela allait effacer l'action précédente...

.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Drago une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte.

« Je t'avais dit que je venais ce soir. »

« Je sais. Le sens de la question est : pourquoi tu n'es pas entrée directement ? »

« Euh… » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« Je vois. Je ne pose pas de questions. »

Elle sourit maladroitement, et s'échappa vers la cuisine, où elle s'affaira à se préparer un thé.

« Tu sais que tu me fais peur maintenant, à chaque fois que tu vas dans la cuisine. »

Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et sursauta, son cœur repartant à toute allure.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, avec tes lubies de Noël, je crois que j'ai peur que tu me fasses refaire un truc. »

Drago Malefoy. Maître de la mauvaise foi. Comme quoi, il portait bien son nom.

.

« Tu as adoré faire les sablés. » Dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« J'ai adoré les manger, nuance. »

« Tu es un sale menteur. »

« Même pas vrai. Avoue juste que tu veux me revoir dans mon tablier... »

Il s'était approché, et Hermione sentit d'abord son souffle s'écraser dans sa nuque, puis ses mains se poser sur ses hanches.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, mais recula aussitôt sa tête en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

« Il faut qu'on parle Drago ! »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et eut un petit rire.

« Cette phrase est tellement cliché Granger. Venant de toi, je suis déçu. »

« Très drôle. » Répliqua-t-elle « Je suis sérieuse Drago, je dois vraiment te parler. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? »

« Ah... donc il s'agit d'une conversation que l'on ne peut pas avoir debout ? »

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il plaisante à cet instant, alors elle attrapa sa tasse de thé, pinça les lèvres, et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle avait la bouche sèche à l'idée de lui poser des questions dont elle craignait plus que tout les réponses.

.

Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu. Elle avait voulu se la jouer séductrice pour rendre le sourire à Drago et parce qu'elle savait que tous deux partageaient des sentiments et voilà que maintenant, elle se retrouvait tremblante à l'idée de souffrir et d'avoir le cœur meurtri.

« Bon ? » Demanda Drago « C'est toi qui veut parler, alors je suppose que tu entames la conversation. »

« Je ne sais pas comment... J'ai des questions à te poser. »

« Poses-les alors ! Tu n'as pas peur de moi tout de même ? »

Il plaisantait, encore, mais Hermione ne trouvait toujours pas cela drôle. Pas du tout même.

« Je... Il faut que je sache. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« Pardon ? Je crois que je ne saisis pas vraiment la question. »

« Et moi je crois que tu fais l'imbécile. Alors je répète : qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?! »

« Tu peux préciser ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ça fait quelques jours que tu passes ton temps à m'embrasser, à... à avoir des gestes tendres envers moi et... J'ai besoin de savoir... Toi et moi ? Est-ce... »

« Tu veux savoir si je pense que nous sommes un couple, n'est-ce pas ?! » Finit par dire Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Il allait lui répondre d'un instant à l'autre, et elle avait tellement peur de cette réponse.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Dit-il finalement.

« Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas me lancer dans quoi que ce soit, mais je me suis laissé prendre, je ne sais pas comment et honnêtement, maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être coincé, d'une part parce que je ne veux pas te blesser et d'autre part parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter de t'embrasser ou de te prendre dans mes bras. Et que je ressens toutes ces choses pour toi... »

L'ancienne Gryffondor relâcha son souffle d'un coup, alors qu'un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. Elle y était presque. Encore un petit peu d'efforts de sa part et il finirait par craquer totalement, elle en était persuadée.

« Donc nous sommes en couple. » Récapitula-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça Granger. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas. »

« Mais après tu as dit autre chose. Et la traduction de cette autre chose c'est que nous sommes un couple. »

« Depuis quand as-tu un diplôme en traduction Malefoyenne ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Nous sommes un couple ! Dis-le. »

« Je ne le dirais certainement pas. Parce que si dans deux jours tu te rends compte que je suis trop déprimant et que tu ne veux plus de ça, tout ne sera pas ruiné. »

« Tu es tellement bizarre. » Déclara-t-elle.

.

Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne, pour savoir si c'était seulement Drago, ou si tous les mecs étaient aussi étranges que lui. C'était probablement Drago. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était dérangé de toute façon.

Toujours est-il qu'elle avait fait une partie du travail, et qu'il lui fallait accomplir l'autre moitié. Le rendre totalement heureux, mais également lui faire admettre à voix haute qu'ils étaient un couple.

Mais le petit moment de doute était terminé maintenant. Elle était de nouveau confiante et persuadée qu'elle allait réussir.

Et pour se le prouver encore un peu, elle allait s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas lui résister.

« Dis Drago ? »

Elle pris son air le plus innocent possible et elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait compris qu'elle devait lui demander quelque chose.

« Oui Granger ? Quoi ? »

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire de la luge et du patin à glace ? »

« Tu plaisantes Granger ?! »

« Non. Ce serait drôle non ?! Je sais que tu sais patiner en plus ! »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Il savait patiner, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il s'amuse à aller faire ce qu'Hermione voulait. Il connaissait les endroits où on pouvait patiner. Dans le Londres moldu, bien évidemment, dans une des patinoires en plein air où la glace était abîmée et pleine de gamins braillards.

Quant à la luge... Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à faire de la luge ?!

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à tes copines, si tu veux faire ce genre de choses. » Interrogea-t-il

« Ginny est enceinte ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Et ? Il n'y a pas que Ginny il me semble »

« Luna est occupée avec Théo, alors je la laisse tranquille. Et Pansy... sans commentaires. »

Drago se mit à rire, parce qu'il venait d'imaginer Pansy en train de faire de la luge et de la patinoire entourée de pleins de moldus. Et cette vision était forcément hilarante. Pansy deviendrait folle dans un endroit pareil. Et elle finirait au choix, dans un fût de bière ou au bureau des aurors moldus qui avait un nom particulier dont il ne se rappelait pas.

.

« Tu ne veux pas faire autre chose. Ce n'est pas que ça m'énerve, mais tes activités de Noël, ça commence à bien faire ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'année Drago. On va rigoler. »

« Tu utilises toujours cet argument à chaque fois que tu veux me faire faire quelque chose. Et tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ri à chacune de ces fois. »

« Parce que tu t'es forcé. Au risque de me répéter, tu as adoré faire les sablés, et le sapin, et aller voir les lumières de Noël. »

« Ton cerveau est incroyable Granger, il te fait imaginer des choses. »

« Blablabla. Tu sais très bien que je n'imagine rien. Alors, la patinoire et la luge ? »

« Non Granger ! »

.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Qu'il continue de lui dire non, ou bien qu'il utilise son nom de famille à répétition. Mais s'il voulait jouer à ça...

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui fit la moue. C'était un argument imparable. Un peu déloyal certes mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait...

« Ça va être notre première dispute de couple, tu dois me dire oui. »

« Tu es une petite manipulatrice, tu sais ça ? »

« Il ne fallait pas m'embrasser, tu as dû me le transmettre. C'est uniquement ta faute. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton provocateur et elle vit Drago avaler sa salive avec difficulté. Voilà, voilà, voilà.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Utiliser tout ce qui me fait craquer chez toi. »

« Je te fais craquer hein ? » Fit-elle mutine.

Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quoi ce que soit quand elle était comme ça ?! Mais avant de lui dire qu'elle avait gagné, il décida de s'octroyer un petit plaisir.

Il avança doucement vers elle, et prit son visage en coupe, caressant doucement sa peau de ses pouces.

Puis il avança son propre visage et scella leurs lèvres.

Les yeux fermés, il profita pleinement des sensations que lui procurait ce baiser. C'était un mélange d'émotions qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, définitivement plus, et désormais, il était obligé de se l'avouer : il était irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Voilà voilà voilààà. Bon, évidemment, demain vous aurez Drago a la patinoire. Je sais que pour celles qui me suivent, ça va faire répétition parce que je l'ai déjà mis dans un OS de Noël, mais c'est pas ma faute si la patinoire est une activité de Noël :p

En tout cas, dites moi tout ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, de la discussion, tout ça.

Je vous fait de gros bisous !

Une review et vous aurez un petit bisou de Drago, comme a la fin du chapitre hihi


	17. Chapitre XVII

Hello. je vous la fais courte. Bonjour de France. Et sorry pour le retard :/

.

Disclaimer : Histoire à moi, reste à **JK**

**Réponses aux review anonymes : **

**Mathilde** : merciiiiii

**camilleM** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours

**Lisanne** : Voici Drago sur les patins :)

**Marie0477** : Le fromage et le pain là c'est l'extase xD Par contre je ne reste que 2 semaines et demi, back to london. Et ouuiii l'angleterre c'est trop trop biiien

**Madie** : Sur une fic de Noel ça fait du bien :D

**Jonah** : Là je suis un peu perplexe. Parce que les calendrier de l'avent, depuis quelques année il y en a plein sur feu feu et je crois que tous sont du même genre, alors si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi en lire ? Tu n'est pas un peu masochiste sur les bords ?! Et contradictoire, parce que tu n'aimes la guimauve, mais tu veux les voirs en couple ?!

**Anne** : merci beaucoup ! Voilà la patinoire :

.

Et Merci à : **elena Grape ; Oleia ; Milunais ; Daphnis23 ; Rosabella01 ; Love-pingo ; Passion Fugace ; Anabetha ; MAHA19597 ; Wizzette ; xXLolliXx ; StephAlic ; Guest ; Chyntia : Lisa ; Virginie ; Muguet ; Nalia Malefoy ; Justyneuh ; LaLily0810**  
.

Merci à ma stéphanie

* * *

**Chapitre XVII**

**.**

(_18 décembre ? Je crois)_

Il détestait la foule. Et ils n'étaient pourtant même pas encore arrivés à destination. C'était juste la ville en elle-même qui était remplie de gens qui courraient, les bras chargés de sacs, qui prenaient des photos, qui bousculaient. Il détestait ça.

Il se demandait si Hermione avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Ils auraient pu faire autre chose, comme aller se balader ailleurs, là où il n'y avait personne. Mais non, Madame voulait faire de la luge et du patin, alors il avait dit oui.

Parce que malgré tout, il détestait la foule, mais il aimait tenir la main d'Hermione. Et il aimait voir sa tête de petite fille émerveillée et ses yeux brillants.

Il était faible, voilà tout.

Hermione l'emmena du côté du pont, avec la grande Horloge dont il avait oublié le nom et la grande roue qui avait elle aussi un nom mais qu'il persistait à appeler la grande roue. A tous les coups, Hermione lui demanderait un jour de faire un tour dedans avec lui. Mais ça, il refuserait à coup sûr, sans jamais céder tant il trouvait ça ridicule. Il lui suffisait de monter sur son balai pour avoir un panorama de Londres. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aller s'enfermer dans une capsule, sur une grande roue. Pour les moldus, c'était peut-être bien, mais pour un sorcier c'était totalement ridicule.

Quand ils eurent terminé de traverser le pont, ils descendirent les escaliers et se firent encore bousculer par x personnes. Vraiment, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir sortir sa baguette et leur expliquer sa façon de penser.

Il passèrent devant la roue et il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la file de personne qui attendait pour monter dedans. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel à ça. Les moldus parfois. Non, vraiment, il ne les comprenait pas.

.

« C'est là ! Regarde ! »

« On se calme Granger. C'est une simple patinoire. »

« Arrête de faire le rabat-joie ! On est là pour s'amuser. » S'exclama-t-elle

« Mais je m'amuse comme un petit fou ! Ca ne se voit pas ?! »

« Ah ah ah ! Mets-y un peu de conviction. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, pour l'aider à se dérider et cela marcha quelque peu. Puis, elle se dirigea vers un petit cabanon en bois, et paya leurs entrées pour la patinoire à un type qui portait un bonnet de Père-Noël. Drago le trouva tout bonnement ridicule mais il ne verbalisa pas sa pensée, il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi.

Par contre, en voyant l'état de la patinoire, il sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir retenir ses remarques.

Comme il l'avait prédit, la glace était dans un sale état, et ils étaient censés patiner là-dessus.

« Il y a des crevasses partout. »

« Ne commence pas. Nous ne sommes pas aux jeux olympiques. »

« Si je tombe, ce sera de ta faute. » Grogna-t-il.

« Dis tout de suite que tu voudrais que je te soigne. Mais tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de demander pour ça. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Drago se mit à la maudire intérieurement. C'était une sale diablesse, manipulatrice et tentatrice ! Voilà tout.

.

Ils allèrent chercher leurs patins et Drago fit une autre grimace. Par Merlin... Il allait devoir mettre des patins qu'au moins un milliard de moldus avaient portés avant lui. C'était dégoûtant ! Il risquait d'attraper des maladies. Ses pieds allaient gangrener, et puis il allait mourir et tout ça se serait la faute de Granger. Et non, il n'exagérait absolument pas.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! J'aurais apporté mes propres patins. »

« Ne commence pas à faire ton Sang-Pur. » Prévint Hermione.

« Je ne fais pas mon Sang-Pur. Ces patins puent des pieds. Ils n'ont pas dû être lavés depuis au moins cent ans. »

« Au moins. » Répliqua Hermione, sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais lancer un petit récurvite, discrètement ? »

« Drago ! Enfile ces patins. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu as tes chaussettes qui te protègent. »

.

Il se mit à grommeler, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Il attendit donc que la jeune femme soit occupée à lacer ses propres patins pour sortir sa baguette.

Il fut rapide. Un petit récurvite informulé et il se sentait déjà mieux. Il allait pouvoir glisser ses pieds dedans sans crainte maintenant.

Il les serra aussi fort qu'il le put, ce n'était pas le moment de se tordre la cheville sur une patinoire mal entretenue. Même si une entorse à la cheville se réparait en moins de deux dans le monde sorcier, il n'avait pas envie de donner aux journalistes matière à dire qu'il était cassé et plus bon au quidditch.

A côté de lui, Hermione trépignait. Elle réajusta son bonnet, enfila ses gants et attrapa sa main dès qu'il eut fini avec ses patins.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la patinoire, laissèrent passer trois gamins qui étaient obligés de s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Drago ne comprenait pas les parents qui emmenaient leurs enfants ici alors qu'ils ne savaient pas tenir debout sur la glace. Mais passons.

Il s'élança, sa main toujours accrochée à celle d'Hermione, et ils se mirent à faire des tours comme tous les autres gens qui étaient là. Drago avait l'impression d'être la seule personne sensée, à se rendre compte de la débilité de la chose. Les autres avaient tous l'air de trouver ça formidable, Hermione compris.

Il songea à la tête que feraient Blaise et Pansy s'ils pouvaient le voir là, à cet instant, et fut heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

.

« Tu pourrais sourire un peu. » Fit remarquer Hermione.

« Ne m'en demande pas trop. »

« Tu n'as qu'à me proposer quelque chose que tu aimerais faire, autre que rester chez toi à regarder des stupides vidéos de quidditch évidemment, et on le fera ! »

« Tout ce que je veux ? » Demanda Drago.

« Oui, si c'est quelque chose qui te fait plaisir, je voudrais bien le faire pour toi. »

Finalement, elle allait peut-être réussir à le faire sourire. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve la bonne idée. Un truc qu'il aimait mais qu'Hermione allait trouver chiant…

« Je préfère quand tu fais cette tête. » déclara justement la jeune femme.

Ils continuaient de patiner, et un homme devant eux, vacilla, fit des moulinets avec les bras, et finit par basculer en arrière.

Cela acheva de rendre Drago de bonne humeur. Il explosa de rire, et les regards indignés d'Hermione n'y changeaient rien. Oui, il était un grand gamin qui rigolait en voyant des gens tomber, mais il n'avait certainement pas honte de cela.

« Tu es ignoble. » Fit Hermione.

« Mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

« Je ne t'aime pas, puisque tu ne veux pas dire que nous sommes un couple. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ici. Tout le monde sur cette patinoire à l'impression que nous en sommes un, alors c'est comme si. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit comme si ! »

Elle lâcha sa main et se mit à croiser les bras. Trop de fréquentation de Miss Parkinson donnait ce genre de résultat. C'était affligeant.

.

OoO

.

« Ohhhh, regarde ! Il y a un marché de Noël. »

« S'il te plaît. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Tu savais pertinemment qu'il y avait un marché de Noël. C'est pour ça que tu as choisi cette patinoire. »

Ils venaient d'en sortir et il croyait qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer, mais visiblement, il se trompait. Le fait qu'elle ne nie pas prouvait bien qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait eu l'intention dès le départ, de le traîner là aussi.

Elle lui prit de nouveau la main et entremêla leurs doigts, avant de l'emmener vers les petites cabanes.

« Qui sait, peut-être que tu vas trouver des cadeaux. J'ai souvent trouvé des choses pour ma mère dans les marchés de Noël. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Je doute que la mienne soit du genre marché de Noël. Pas du tout même. » Marmonna Drago en réponse.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et s'arrêta devant un stand qui vendait des bijoux. Il resta dans un premier temps borné, mais du coin de l'œil, il aperçut quelque chose qui attira son attention, et il s'avança donc pour regarder de plus près.

Il s'agissait de boucles d'oreilles colorées, représentant une petite fille. Elle était blonde et portait une robe rose pâle et des petites chaussures bleues. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que si Luna avait été là, elle les aurait achetées sur le champ.

.

Finalement, peut-être allait-il réellement repartir de cet endroit avec un cadeau.

« Hermione ? » Appela-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant les boucles d'oreilles.

« Elles iraient parfaitement à Luna. »

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi. »

Il fit un signe au vendeur pour lui dire qu'il les prenait, et demanda discrètement de l'aide à Hermione pour payer. Cela faisait des années qu'il essayait, mais il ne comprenait toujours rien à la monnaie moldue.

Il paya avec le billet qu'Hermione lui dit de donner, et récupéra sa monnaie, ainsi que son paquet.

« Luna va être heureuse avec ce cadeau. » Fit Hermione.

« J'espère que Théo va trouver mieux, sinon il va être jaloux de moi. » Plaisanta le blond.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa main. Elle adorait ça. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir la lui tenir tout le temps (cette phrase est perverse). = oh que oui ^^

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur un stand qui vendait des sacs, et la jeune femme en choisit un pour Ginny.

« Pansy détesterait ce genre de sacs, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Drago, parce qu'après tout, il la connaissait tout de même mieux qu'elle.

« Il y a des chances. Pansy est difficile pour tout... Non, à la réflexion, elle est difficile pour presque tout. En matière d'homme elle sait faire dans le bas de gamme. »

« Je vais dire à Ron que tu as dis ça. »

« Mais je t'en prie. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il a entendu bien pire venant de moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'offusquera de cette petite attaque gratuite. » Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous les garçons. »

« Et tu es vraiment bizarre, toi, Hermione Granger. » Répliqua-t-il

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »

.

Ils continuèrent de regarder tous les stands, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre qui soit à leurs goûts. Surtout qu'il y avait des stands qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir de près ou de loin, avec Noël.

Et puis, alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, une odeur particulière vint titiller les narines du blond, et il sut avant même qu'elle n'ait l'idée, qu'Hermione allait vouloir manger, et lui faire manger.

« Huuuum, ça sent terriblement bon. »

Voilà ! Que venait-il de dire !

« Des churros ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'en aie pas mangé. »

« Tu sais Hermione. » Commença Drago « Je n'ai peut-être pas envoyé mon parchemin, mais cela ne signifie absolument pas que j'ai abandonné mon idée de te faire suivre un programme de remise en forme. »

« Tu es cinglé ! »

« Et toi tu manges trop de choses qui sont mauvaises pour ta santé. »

« Les churros sont bons pour ma santé mentale. » Répliqua-t-elle

« C'est excessivement gras. Et recouvert de sucre ! »

« Tu oublies qu'on peut les tremper dans du chocolat fondu. » rajouta-t-elle, espiègle « C'est tellement délicieux ! D'ailleurs je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, là, maintenant. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le cabanon dont la merveilleuse odeur provenait.

Le cornet de churros qu'elle acheta donna presque la nausée au blond. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il ne mange ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces trucs.

« Honnêtement Drago. Je crois que tu as réellement un problème avec la nourriture. »

« N'importe quoi. Je fais attention à moi, c'est tout. »

« Si ! Ce n'est pas que ça. Ce n'est pas que pour le quidditch. Viktor n'était pas aussi obsédé que toi. »

La main qui ne tenait pas celle d'Hermione se serra en un poing. Viktor. L'idée de savoir qu'il était un jour sorti avec Hermione lui donnait des crampes et une envie irrésistible de frapper quelque chose, à défaut de pouvoir le frapper lui. Vraiment, il détestait ce bulgare de malheur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Drago tourna la tête vers elle, et dans un élan de possessivité, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa furtivement.

« Je n'aime pas que tu parles de _lui. _Tu es à moi maintenant. »

« Voyez-vous ça. Si je suis à toi, nous sommes un couple ! »

Drago haussa les épaules, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Tout plutôt qu'elle parle à nouveau de cet imbécile !

* * *

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit que je serais plus bavarde demain!

Une review et vous pourrez patiner avec Drago :)


	18. Chapitre XVIII (19 décembre)

Bonjouuuuuuuur ! Oui, le bonjour est de mise parce que je suis en France héhé. Donc pas de hello xD Je suis moins déconnectée aujourd'hui ! Donc je peux blablater plus longtemps :p J'ai mangé du bon fromage et du bon pain, donc je suis contente hiiiiiiiiiii.

Du coup je m'excuse encore pour hier, parce qu'en plus de poster tard, j'ai été hyper sèche dans mon blabla donc voilà xD

Sinon, j'ai hâte de commencer à relire mes hunger games héhé, j'en rêve depuis que j'ai vu le film :p

Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Virginie** : ohhhhh merciiiiii. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'ai aimé à ce point. Mais ouiiiii ils sont trop chouuus. Réponse ici pour le contenu du chapitre hihi

**Aisha** : Chausse tes patins ! Drago arrive !

**Madie** : C'est Nowel, so guimauve oblige xD

**Anne** : C'est clair c'est trop yum yum les churros hihi. Bisous Bisous et merci

**Marie0477** : On le changera pas ce Drago hihi. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise mais un calendrier de l'avent toute l'année ce serait impossible xD

**Guest** : Voici :)

**Guest (2)** : Merci !

.

**Merci à Stéphanie aussi :)**

**Warning : une scène de rating M est présente dans ce chapitre ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ce vous invite à sauter le passage concerné.**

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII**

.

_(19 décembre (je crois, toujours) )_

« Drago ? »

« ... »

« Drago ? »

« ... »

« Drago, ça fait une demi-heure que tu n'arrêtes pas de remuer sans cesse, alors je sais pertinemment que tu ne dors pas. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. » Fit le blond.

« Je sais. Mais si je te dis que tu n'est pas obligé, tu vas me rétorquer, que si, tu l'es et que je ne comprends rien à rien. »

« Tu es agaçante Granger. »

« Mais j'ai raison, pas vrai ? »

« Peut-être... » Admit-il à demi-mot.

.

Hermione tâtonna, à la recherche de sa main, et quand elle la trouva, l'attrapa et l'amena à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Ça ne changerai rien, mais lui apporterait peut-être un peu de réconfort.

Le blond se blottit contre elle, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Effectivement, il avait besoin de réconfort. Ou peut-être qu'il en avait juste envie, tout simplement. Ils étaient un couple après tout, et c'était ce que les couples faisaient. Et si cela l'aidait à être moins stressé pour le lendemain, alors elle allait volontiers l'aider à parvenir à un résultat probant.

Elle le laissa donc l'embrasser et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, s'accrochant ensuite à sa nuque. Tout comme pour lui, le cou était un endroit sensible pour elle et elle sentit son désir monter en flèche.

Soudainement, le besoin de sentir la peau de Drago était devenu vital.

Elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et caressa son dos, sentant les muscles tressauter sous ses doigts.

Drago quant à lui cessa de s'intéresser à son cou, et préféra l'embrasser, réellement. Il se jeta sur sa bouche comme un affamé, et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. La jeune femme gémit dans sa bouche et il mit encore plus d'ardeur dans le baiser. Si elle continuait à l'encourager de la sorte, il n'allait plus répondre de rien.

Il décida de l'imiter, et glissa à son tour ses mains sous le haut de son pyjama, laissant tout d'abord ses doigts glisser sur son ventre, puis remonter vers sa poitrine. Ses tétons s'érigèrent dès qu'il eut commencer à les titiller, et il mourrait d'envie de glisser sa langue dessus.

Il y avait définitivement des vêtements en trop. Il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et le remonta avec hâte, lâchant sa bouche à regret pour pouvoir le lui retirer totalement.

Hermione en fit de même avec lui, les mains légèrement tremblantes : d'anticipation ou d'envie, il ne savait pas et cela n'avait pas d'importance. La priorité à l'instant présent, c'était de céder à son envie. Sa bouche. La poitrine d'Hermione.

.

Hermione gémit de nouveau au premier coup de langue sur son téton et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour se refréner, et ses mains se crispèrent sur le dos de Drago. Elle sentit que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, peut-être qu'elle lui faisait mal, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être plus perturbé que cela et elle était incapable de faire autre chose. Son corps était parcouru de mille et unes sensations, et elle devait s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre complètement la tête.

Drago donna de l'attention à chacun de ses seins, et amorça ensuite sa descente vers une autre partie du corps de la jeune femme. Il embrassa son ventre, glissa sa langue dans son nombril, et continua encore plus bas, toujours plus bas... jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'élastique du short qu'elle portait. Un short à lui, toujours, ce qu'il trouvait diablement excitant.

Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione s'était presque arrêtée de respirer et il leva la tête, constatant que ses joues avaient rougi. Ils échangèrent un regard, et ses yeux avaient l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Vas-y ».

Il esquissa un sourire quelque peu sadique, et remonta vers sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Geignit Hermione.

Drago eut un petit rire, et se pencha sur ses lèvres :

« Je t'embrasse. »

Elle était frustrée, il le sentait et trouvait ça très drôle. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, mais visiblement, il avait oublié qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et qu'Hermione n'aimait pas être frustrée.

.

Il tressaillit en sentant qu'elle glissait sa main dans son pantalon, et la traita de diablesse. Encore.

Lorsqu'elle effleura son érection si sensible, il dût se concentrer pour ne pas mordre sa lèvre ou sa langue. Elle allait le rendre complètement fou.

Les doigts d'Hermione se firent plus sûrs, et après l'avoir caressé au dessus de son caleçon, elle se glissa finalement en dessous et empoigna son érection.

Elle amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient sûr et Drago dût lâcher sa bouche. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et se mit à haleter. Il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle avait appris à faire ça et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Juste profiter de ses mains d'ange.

Elle accéléra la cadence, et il sentit un râle de plaisir monter dans sa poitrine. Il allait... Il allait...

Hermione s'arrêta net, d'un seul coup, et il rouvrit les yeux, se sentant immensément frustré. La jeune femme était penchée au dessus de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui n'était rien d'autre que sadique.

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fais ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

La garce. Mais quelle garce ! Quelle ignoble petite garce.

« Je peux te répondre, même si tu ne le fais pas. »

« ... »

« Je t'embrasse. »

.

Bon, peut-être l'avait-il bien cherché. Mais quand même. Quelle garce ! Alors certes, elle était en train de lui donner un baiser digne de ce nom, mais il était frustré et avait une érection plus que douloureuse, alors elle avait plutôt intérêt à faire quelque chose à ce propos, et ce, rapidement.

Il l'entendit rire, mais elle le débarrassa néanmoins de son pantalon de pyjama. Puis elle fit glisser à nouveau ses mains sur son corps, et leurs entrejambes se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement d'envie.

Il trouvait néanmoins qu'elle prenait un peu trop son temps, alors il la fit basculer, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Il la débarrassa des derniers bouts de tissus qu'il lui restait, et en fit de même pour lui. Plus rien ne le séparait de la félicité à présent.

Hermione ferma les yeux, mais Drago lui intima de les rouvrir. Il voulait la voir, la regarder quand il allait la pénétrer.

Il entra en elle lentement et il eut l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids.

Sur le visage d'Hermione, il avait le sentiment de lire la même chose : elle avait l'air heureuse, complète même.

Sans se concerter, ils décidèrent l'un et l'autre de prendre leur temps et Drago commença de lents va-et-vient, accompagné par les roulements de hanches d'Hermione.

La jeune femme noua ses mains derrière la nuque de son partenaire, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle voulait être encore plus proche de lui, sentir son odeur et son souffle tout près d'elle.

Alors qu'ils étaient là, plus liés que jamais, en train de faire l'amour, elle se rendait compte encore plus qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Depuis longtemps... tellement longtemps et elle espérait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de l'être.

.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils accélérèrent un peu la cadence, et Hermione sentit l'orgasme monter tout doucement en elle. Mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il arrive trop vite, elle voulait rester encore là, liée avec Drago.

Elle le serra plus fort, et Drago l'embrassa profondément. L'effet combiné du baiser et des pénétrations du jeune homme eut un effet dévastateur, et une fois encore, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau son dos.

L'orgasme atteignit son point culminant, et elle poussa un petit cri aigu, avant de laisser sa tête basculer en arrière.

Drago la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et retomba sur elle, épuisé.

Il caressa ses cheveux, et embrassa son épaule, doucement.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura Hermione.

Drago releva légèrement la tête, et la regarda en souriant. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre autrement. Pas parce que les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, mais parce qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Hermione le savait, et il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas s'en offusquer.

Il l'attira tout contre lui, et se dévissa la tête pour regarder son réveil. Avec toute cette activité inattendue, sa nuit allait être plus courte que prévue, beaucoup trop courte, mais au moins, il était plus serein à l'idée de son entretien avec Glenn, le lendemain.

.

OoO

.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Grâce à toi, bien. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Vraiment. Et je te promets que si je sens que j'ai envie de balancer mon poing dans la figure de ce cher entraîneur, je penserais à cette nuit. »

Hermione rougit légèrement, mais elle n'en restait pas moins rassurée. Drago avait réellement l'air moins tendu, et elle pouvait espérer que cet entretien se passe relativement bien.

Et si Drago en revenait le moral dans les chaussettes, elle n'hésiterait pas à se déshabiller et à recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit.

Et s'il n'en revenait pas le moral dans les chaussettes, elle pourrait se déshabiller quand même et lui offrir son corps comme récompense.

Dans tous les cas, ils en seraient tous les deux gagnants.

La jeune femme arrangea les cheveux du blond, remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson aux couleurs de l'équipe nationale, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonne chance. » Lui souffla-t-elle avant qu'il ne transplane.

.

Il arriva au siège de l'équipe, et monta les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de Glenn. Il y avait un ascenseur, mais les joueurs avaient interdiction formelle de l'emprunter.

Drago aurait pu le faire, comme un bras d'honneur à ceux qui avaient choisi de se passer de lui, mais le réflexe était trop ancré en lui pour qu'il pense à faire autre chose.

Arrivé devant le bureau du coach, il s'installa dans un fauteuil sans frapper à la porte. Il connaissait Glenn, il savait donc qu'il n'avait pas besoin de signaler sa présence.

Et effectivement, après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit, et le cœur de Drago fit un bond. Hermione. Il devait penser à Hermione et tout irait bien.

« Entre Drago. » Fit l'entraîneur, avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

Drago le suivit à l'intérieur sans mot dire, et s'installa en face du bureau. Il n'aimait pas être là. Il aurait préféré rester au lit avec Hermione.

Il espérait que cet entretien allait passer, et ce le plus vite possible.

.

« Bien. » Commença Glenn après s'être raclé la gorge. « Je t'ai convoqué parce que... parce que je pense que je te devais des explications. »

« Non, sans blague. » Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Drago.

« Je sais que cette non-sélection a dû te sembler injuste, je te comprends et je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Parfois j'ai même un peu de regrets, mais je sais que nous avons pris la bonne décision ! »

« Ah oui ? Tout ça à cause d'une blessure vieille de plusieurs mois ! Je suis le meilleur attrapeur, et vous le savez parfaitement ! »

« Je ne le nierais pas. Tu es le meilleur Drago, et c'est pour ça que la décision a été dure à prendre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu préfères, ne pas jouer la coupe du monde, ou ne plus jouer du tout au quidditch ? »

« ... »

« Tu te souviens de ce que les médicomages ont dit je suis sûr. Et si ta blessure te semble lointaine en terme de mois, elle ne l'est pas. Elle reste récente et les matchs de coupe du monde sont très physiques, tu le sais bien. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu sois à nouveau blessé. Et si tu étais touché sur ton ancienne blessure, tu pourrais définitivement dire adieu au quidditch. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Alors oui, je préfère te priver de coupe du monde, même si tu dois me détester ! »

Drago resta les bras croisés. Il comprenait, mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Parce que c'était son rêve et que malgré tout, c'était injuste.

« J'aurais pu être remplaçant. »

« Non. D'une part parce que j'aurais été trop tenté de t'utiliser, et d'autre part pour les mêmes raisons. Imagine que tu sois amené à jouer ton rôle de remplaçant et que tu sois blessé. Les conséquences ne changeront pas juste parce que tu n'es pas titulaire. »

« Vous allez perdre ! » Fit Drago.

« Il y a des chances. » Répondit Glenn « Mais je compte sur les poursuiveurs pour être exceptionnels. »

Cette phrase fit plaisir à Drago. Parce que Glenn reconnaissait à demi-mot qu'il était le meilleur et qu'ils avaient besoin de lui en tant qu'attrapeur. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, qu'on lui prouve qu'il serait repris dans l'équipe et que cette non sélection ne signifiait pas l'arrêt de sa carrière.

« Et si nous perdons... » Reprit Glenn « On se rattrapera aux championnats européens. Et cette fois, tu seras avec nous. »

C'était une promesse. Et Drago avait désormais le cœur plus léger.

* * *

Voilààààààààààà. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à un lemon maintenant hein ?! Joyeux Noël alors héhéhé. Au moins ça lui a donné du courage pour l'entretien et finalement, il ne s'est pas trop mal passé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Une review et : Drago. Vous. Un lit.

Bisous Bisous :)


	19. Chapitre XIX

Hellooooo (oui je reviens au Hello xD) Comment ça va ? Bon, souhaitez moi bonne chance parce que je retourne à l'aquabike dans 1h30 ahah. Ca fait 4 mois que je n'y suis pas allée et je sens que je vais souffrir (surtout si c'est le prof sadique aaahhhhh j'ai peur xD)

Sinon, ben, je pense que pas mal d'entre vous allez aimer ce chapitre hihi.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**CamilleM** : Tu peux négocier avec lui pour le patin xD Contente que tu ai aimé le lemon :)

**nalia Malefoy** : Merciiiii tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir ! Ravie que tu ai aimé mes autres fics aussi :)

**Anne** : Héhé, merci. Et oui, pour le réconforter Hermione répondra toujours présente !

**AliceMG** : Tnahks ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Voici la suite !

**Marie0477** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis en normandie. Et je ne fais partie que d'un forum sur feu feu donc avec le même pseudo :)

**Lisanne** : roooh mais il est mieux heureux non ?! xD

**Lisa** : Ravie que ça te plaise toujours !

**Guest** : merci !

**Kendy** : ohhhh, merci à toi !

**Madie** : Héhé, petite perverse ! Ahhh je suis contente pour ton OS hihi. Et je peux t'aider pour le compte feu feu !

.

**Merci à Stéphanie** !

* * *

**Chapitre XIX**

**. **

_(19 décembre)  
_

_._

Lorsqu'il sortit des bureaux de l'équipe, il eut l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. C'était comme s'il avait laissé tout son mal-être dans le bureau de Glenn.

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que cette conversation lui ferait autant de bien, et qu'il en avait tant besoin. C'était surprenant.

Un vrai et franc sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se hâta vers le Chemin de Traverse, où il devait retrouver Hermione pour déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Fortarôme – qui n'était plus uniquement glacier, mais chez qui l'on pouvait également prendre des repas – il tenait une rose dans sa main. Il chercha Hermione du regard, et l'aperçut assise à une table pour deux, au fond de la pièce. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, et lui tendit la fleur, ce qui la fit rougir de plaisir.

Elle prit le temps de humer son parfum en fermant les yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur le blond, qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il se pencha par-dessus la table pour lui voler un baiser, et Hermione le regarda, attendant visiblement qu'il parle le premier.

Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il n'en ferait rien, elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche :

.

« Merci pour la fleur. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est rien par rapport à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Tu veux dire, te faire faire toutes ces choses de Noël, que tu étais censé détester ? »

« Je veux dire, d'avoir été là pour moi, de m'avoir maintenu la tête hors de l'eau et... et de m'aimer aussi. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, rapidement. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer, comme une cruche !

« Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec Glenn ? »

« Eh bien... Très bien... en fait. »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça, mais alors que cela sortait de sa bouche, il se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait là de la vérité.

« Vraiment ? C'est super alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit. »

« Il m'a fait réfléchir, je suppose. Et je crois que j'ai compris qu'il est préférable de voir un rêve se briser, plutôt que de voir ma vie se briser. Je n'arrêtais pas de relier les deux mais... en parlant avec lui, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que serait ma vie si je ne pouvais plus jamais monter sur un balai... et je n'y suis pas parvenu. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans voler, et je préfère sacrifier une coupe du monde. Je vais attendre patiemment, que les médicomages me disent que je suis totalement guéri, que je ne risque plus rien, et à cet instant, je m'entraînerais plus dur que jamais, pour devenir encore meilleur. Et dans quatre ans, je serais là pour la coupe du monde. Et avant cela, je vais m'employer à gagner chacune des compétitions auxquelles je participerais, chaque match que je jouerais. Je vais prouver à tous que rien ne m'arrête, pas même une blessure ! »

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Pas du tout. Mais là, devant elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Ou plutôt, elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Drago qu'elle connaissait. Le battant. Celui qui avait de la force et du courage. Celui que rien n'arrêtait.

.

Elle se leva d'un seul coup, et contourna la table pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement heureuse Drago... »

« ... »

« Mais, j'espère que tu me gardes une petite place dans ton programme. » Glissa-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Une petite place ? » répondit-il « Bien sûr que non. Je te garde une grande place, espèce d'idiote. Mais à une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Que tu respectes mon régime alimentaire, et que tu n'essayes pas de me faire avaler des cochonneries à chaque occasion. »

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir intensément à la condition, alors que c'était déjà tout réfléchi. Il allait manger ce qu'il voulait si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir. S'il pensait qu'il allait être meilleur en se nourrissant exclusivement de céleri, libre à lui. Pour autant, elle ne se priverait pas de ses bons petits plats et de ses barres chocolatées.

« Comme tu veux. » Répondit-elle finalement « Mais il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre le jour où tu te transformeras en carotte. »

« Parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment une sorcière ! Les gens ne se transforment pas en carottes simplement comme ça, tu sais. »

Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait. Elle venait de gagner sa place dans sa vie, et elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant même.

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi tu veux encore me traîner au magasin de quidditch ?! »

« Parce que Ron veut un nouveau nécessaire à balai. Tu sais, ceux avec le polissage automatique. » répondit Pansy.

Drago aurait préféré qu'elle y aille à un autre moment. La boutique allait grouiller de monde, puisqu'il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant Noël, et il était certain qu'on allait lui demander un autographe ou une photo toutes les deux secondes. Et il détestait ça. Il aimait ses supporters et ses fans, mais pas quand cela empiétait sur sa vie personnelle, et là, il était simplement en train de faire des courses de Noël avec Pansy. Courses qu'il avait presque terminées. Manquaient Hermione et Ginny, et il ne voulait pas céder à la facilité pour la deuxième parce qu'il savait que presque tout le monde allait lui offrir quelque chose en rapport avec sa grossesse et il ne voulait pas en faire de même.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'y es pas prise avant ! » Demanda-t-il à Pansy.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu oses me demander ça alors que c'est de ta faute ! »

« Ma faute ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ! »

« Je fais toujours mes courses de Noël avec toi ! Mais il me semble que récemment, tu étais trop occupé à te morfondre, ou à passer du temps avec Hermione, pour m'accorder du temps ! Bien que j'approuve pour le temps passé avec Hermione, cela va de soi. »

Il traversèrent l'allée pour se rendre dans la boutique de quidditch, qui – comme Drago l'avait prévu – était pleine et où – comme il l'avait prévu également – les gens se retournèrent vers lui dès qu'il y eut mis un pied.

Il fit quelques sourires et signes de la main, tout en gardant une expression un peu froide, en espérant que cela dissuaderait quiconque de lui demander de poser pour une photo.

Cela eut l'air de marcher, à l'exception d'un boulet de canon, qui se jeta sur lui.

.

« Dragoooooooooooooooooo ! Regarde ! Z'ai perdu une autre dent. »

« Chloey ! Il me semble que je t'ai appris la politesse ! » Gronda sa mère qui arriva quelques secondes après elle « Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à sauter sur les gens comme ça. Et on dit 'bonjour' »

« Pardon. » Dit-elle à l'intention de Drago, avant de reprendre « Bonzour Drago ! Regardes z'ai perdu ma dent ! »

« Wow ! »

« Et le lutin des dents il m'a apporté un gallion ! Mais c'est pas assez pour m'acheter un grand poster avec toi dessus et maman elle dit que j'en ai déjà plein. Mais on est quand même venues ici pour que je dise à maman tout ce que je veux pour Noël. Et toi Drago, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici. Tu veux acheter un poster de toi ? »

Pansy explosa de rire et Chloey la toisa, ce qui fit rire Drago à son tour.

« J'ai dit quecque chose de drôle ? »

« Quelque chose ! » Corrigea la mère « Et ne parle pas comme ça Chloey, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. »

« Mais maman, elle se moque de moi la dame. Drago mon frère il était trop méga jaloux quand il a vu mon totographe. » Enchaîna-t-elle sans transition. »

« Je peux lui en faire un aussi. » Répondit le blond.

« Non ! Parce que d'abord lui il t'aime pas comme moi. »

« Chloey ! Laisse donc Monsieur Malefoy tranquille. »

« Maman, il s'appelle même pas Monsieur Malefoy d'abord, il s'appelle Drago.»

La femme ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle se contenta de regarder Drago et de s'excuser du regard. Elle avait déjà peur pour le futur, parce que si ça fille était comme ça maintenant, adolescente, elle risquait d'être une vraie groupie...

« Bon, allez ma chérie ! Tu dis au revoir et tu souhaites un Joyeux Noël à Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Elle comprend rien. » Marmonna Chloey. «Tu devrais lui dire toi, que tu t'appelles Drago. Joyeux Noël ! Je t'enverrai un cadeau si maman veut bien. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. » Répondit-il « Mais c'est très gentil.

La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire, exhibant ses dents manquantes, et fit un énorme câlin à Drago, avant de rejoindre sa mère et la tirer vers le coin des posters.

.

Le blond chercha Pansy des yeux, et ne la trouvant pas, devina qu'elle avait dû aller chercher le nécessaire à balai.

Les produits d'entretien étaient au fond du magasin et Pansy se trouvait également là.

« Je vais prévenir Hermione qu'elle se méfie. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?! »

« De ton admiratrice bien sûr ! »

« Chloey ? Elle doit avoir sept ans au maximum, je ne vois pas ce qu'Hermione pourrait craindre ?. J'ai peut-être pas mal de défauts, mais je ne suis pas pédophile. »

Après avoir vérifié auprès de son ami qu'elle prenait bien le bon nécessaire à balai, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la caisse, lorsque Pansy s'arrêta net devant un présentoir :

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin ! Le calendrier des Dieux du Quidditch. Je le veux. »

« Hors de question ! répliqua Drago. »

« Comment ça, hors de question ?! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Non, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux, certainement pas quand je suis en petite tenue dans ce calendrier »

« Il y a des milliers de femmes qui vont te reluquer et tout ce qui te dérange, c'est que ta meilleure amie puisse te voir. Tu es ridicule. Si tu veux, je ne regarderais pas ta page. »

« Tu mens. »

« En effet. »

Il avait oublié ce stupide calendrier, puisqu'ils avaient fait les photos au mois d'avril ou mai. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'Hermione allait en penser, et espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop jalouse, même s'il aimait l'idée qu'elle le soit au moins un peu.

« Dans quelques années, Chloey te demandera un 'totographe' sur ce calendrier »

Le blond lui fit un geste grossier de la main, s'attirant une ou deux exclamations, et sortit du magasin, préférant attendre son amie dehors. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse au cadeau d'Hermione et le frais serait préférable pour cela, au bruit et à la chaleur étouffante de la boutique de quidditch.

.

Noël, était presque là. Son premier Noël avec Hermione. Leur premier Noël et il espérait qu'il y en aurait plusieurs autres après. Il espérait qu'il pourrait raconter à leurs enfants comment cela s'était passé.

Et maintenant qu'elle était à lui, il voulait lui offrir quelque chose de spécial, qui marquerait le coup et qui la remercierait aussi pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas d'idée.

Il comptait sur Pansy pour l'aider, un peu, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours. Elle proposerait des choses classiques et il voulait un cadeau qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Un cadeau qui soit digne d'elle…

* * *

Voilààààààà pour aujourd"hui :) Alors, contentes d'avoir revu Chloey ? Elle a de l'énergie à revendre cette petite.

Et Drago va pour le mieux, alors tout est bien hihi

Je vous fait de gros bisous bisous

Une review et vous aurez droit à un calendrier des Dieux du Quidditch héhé


	20. Chapitre XX

Bonjour ! Je fais vite aujourd'hui parce que le vendredi, c'est toujours la course avec les deux fics à poster, et je dois continuer d'écrire ahah

J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Meredith Malefoy** : Mouahahahahah, elle a du rien comprendre ta collègue xD Ton calendrier arrive !

**Justyneuh** : Il arrive !

**Lisa** : Merci beaucoup ! Profite bien de tes vacances !

**Fla** : Merci ! Moi aussi j'adore Chloey :)

**Littepixette** ; Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D 

.

Merci à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu :** Lehanna ; Wizzette ; Marion. D ; Daphnis23 ; Milunais ; Dray86 ; Cesium Spring ; Passion ; Fugace ; Lisanne ; Nelloo ; Virginie ; Anne ; Madie ; Nalia Malefoy ; CamilleM**

**. **

**Et merci à Stéphanie **

* * *

**Chapitre XX**

**.**

_(20 décembre)_

Hermione se lavait soigneusement les mains, après avoir terminé son accouchement, et fut rapidement rejointe par son assistante, qui vint occuper lavabo juste à côté du sien. Elles échangèrent quelques mots, sur le fait que les accouchements à cette période de l'année étaient particuliers pour les parents, qui recevaient leur meilleur cadeau de Noël en avance. Et puis elle embraya sur un autre sujet :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ramènes demain ? »

« Demain ? » Questionna Hermione, perdue.

« Oui, demain. »

« Euh... au risque de paraître idiote : il se passe quoi demain ? »

« Non mais enfin Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié tout de même ! C'est le repas et la fête de Noël de Sainte-Mangouste demain ! »

Oh... OH ! Effectivement, elle avait totalement oublié. Par Merlin... comment avait-elle pu oublier un truc aussi important que ça. Son cerveau devait déjà être en vacances visiblement.

Elle allait donc avoir uniquement la fin d'après-midi et la soirée pour préparer quelque chose à grignoter pour le repas. Et surtout... elle allait avoir uniquement la fin d'après-midi et la soirée pour convaincre Drago de venir avec elle.

Il était déjà venu, parce qu'elle détestait venir toute seule à cette soirée alors que les trois quarts de ses collègues étaient en couple et venaient accompagnés. Elle demandait toujours à l'un de ses amis de venir avec elle. Ron était celui qui acceptait le plus souvent, parce qu'il passait son temps près du buffet, à grignoter tout et n'importe quoi.

Drago avait déjà donc dit oui, mais ils n'étaient alors que des amis, et elle se demandait s'il aurait la même réaction , là maintenant qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Accepterait-il ? Parce que maintenant qu'elle était avec lui, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de demander à quiconque d'autre de venir l'accompagner.

Elle s'essuya distraitement les mains, et regagna son bureau. Elle avait de la paperasse à remplir, avant de rentrer chez elle.

.

OoO

.

La brunette s'extirpa de la cheminée de Drago, et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les joues un peu rosies, et les cheveux quelque peu décoiffés.

« Tu sens le frais. » Dit-elle après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis allé voler avec Harry et Théo. » Répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Quoi ? Tu es allé voler ? Et ? » Fit Hermione.

« Et... et rien. »

.

Il n'y tenait plus. Il avait tellement envie de remonter sur un balai qu'il avait craqué aujourd'hui, en voyant le temps magnifique qu'il faisait, et il avait envoyé un parchemin à Harry, Ron, Théo et Blaise pour leur demander s'ils ne voulaient pas venir voler. Seuls Harry et Théo étaient déjà en vacances et ils y étaient donc allés tous les trois.

Il avait vu dans le regard de ses amis qu'ils craignaient un peu sa réaction, et pour être tout à fait honnête, lui aussi se demandait s'il n'allait pas péter un plomb en montant sur le balai, mais tout s'était bien passé. Il avait retrouvé avec bonheur, toutes les sensations liées au vol : la liberté, le sentiment d'être invincible, le vent qui soufflait sur le visage...

Et surtout, il avait pu constater que même si son niveau avait un peu baissé, à cause du manque d'entraînement et de pratique, il était toujours bon, se sentait toujours aussi confiant sur un balai, et parvenait toujours à faire des figures complexes, dont certaines qu'Harry ne savait pas réaliser.

Il avait toujours considéré Harry comme un rival au niveau du quidditch, même s'il ne jouait pas à un niveau professionnel, et être le seul à savoir réaliser certaines figures était toujours une bonne chose pour son moral.

Cette sortie aurait pu le déprimer. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait été revigoré, il s'était amusé avec ses amis, il avait ri. Et il n'avait rien contre le fait d'y retourner dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

.

« Eh bien, si tu as passé une bonne après-midi, je suis contente. » Fit Hermione.

« Et toi, ta journée ? » Répondit Drago.

« Assez chargée. J'ai eu cinq accouchements, dont un qui a été particulièrement difficile. Le bébé n'arrivait pas à sortir et on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. Enfin... nous y sommes parvenus finalement, mais ça a été éprouvant. »

« Si tu y es arrivée, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Oui... et puis... »

Drago haussa un sourcil intrigué. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, ça se lisait sur son visage.

« J'ai parlé avec une collègue et elle m'a rappelé quelque chose. »

Il sut immédiatement ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Tous les ans, il y avait un repas de Noël organisé par l'hôpital. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait de cela.

« Elle m'a rappelé que le repas de Noël... c'est demain. » Balbutia Hermione.

« Oui, comme tout les ans non ? »

« Oui... tu viendrais avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en parlant à toute vitesse.

Drago hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi lui demander cela avait l'air d'être difficile pour elle.

« Mais venir avec moi, ça veut dire, nous deux, en tant que couple. Pas juste que tu m'accompagnes en tant qu'ami. »

Ah. C'était donc ça qui la stressait autant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme, autrement, il ne lui donnait pas plus de deux ans avant de commencer à avoir des cheveux blancs.

« Si tu t'attends à ce que je t'embrasse devant tout l'hôpital et que je clame haut et fort mon amour pour toi, tu peux rêver ! »

« Oh je t'en prie ! » Répondit Hermione. « Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes. Je déteste me donner en spectacle ! »

« Alors on va y aller à ce truc Granger, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. »

« Très bien ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à cuisiner quelque chose alors ! »

« Dans tes rêves. Et d'ailleurs... en parlant de rêve... » Commença-t-il.

« Oui ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Comme tu m'as emmené ou fait faire des tas de choses, j'ai pensé que moi aussi je pourrais te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi. Avec moi. »

.

Le regard d'Hermione devint méfiant, et Drago ricana intérieurement. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas, alors que lui avait fait toutes ces choses sans rechigner un seul instant. Elle allait râler, avoir peur, c'était certain, mais il avait vraiment envie qu'elle fasse ça pour lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? » Fit-il prudemment .

« Je voudrais que tu ailles voler, avec moi. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Je voudrais que tu ailles voler avec moi. »

La tête qu'elle tirait était excellente. Il était peut-être un peu dur avec elle, mais le quidditch était sa vie, et Hermione faisait partie de sa vie elle aussi maintenant, alors elle devait prendre en compte cette dimension.

« Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur sur un balai. »

« Il me semble que tu es allée à Londres à dos de Sombral et que tu as volé plusieurs fois sur un balai avec Harry et Ron. »

« Mais c'était dans des situations particulières où je n'avais pas le choix ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je sois heureux. » Répliqua-t-il.

C'était petit, il le savait, mais c'était sa carte à jouer. Et Hermione, vu la tête qu'elle tirait, venait de le comprendre elle aussi.

« C'est le cas. » Répondit-elle.

« Et si je te dit que le fait que tu voles me rendra heureux, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

« Je dis que tu es un salaud manipulateur. »

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Il allait lui faire vaincre sa peur stupide de monter en balai. C'était tellement dommage qu'elle se prive de tout cela, alors que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un plaisir. Ils iraient doucement, mais il allait lui faire aimer ça, il en était certain.

.

OoO

.

« On y va en tant que couple, d'accord, mais restons discrets quand même ! »

« Oui Drago. » Soupira Hermione pour la énième fois.

« Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai honte de toi ou quoi que ce soit. Mais tes collègues tu les connais juste comme ça. Il y en a même que tu ne connais pas. Alors je dis qu'il faut être prudent et se méfier, parce que je n'ai pas envie de nous voir en une des journaux

demain matin. Parce que les journalistes, une information comme ça, c'est Noël avant l'heure pour eux. »

« Je sais ! » Fit la jeune femme « J'ai déjà vécu ça avec Viktor, je te rappelle ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. » Grogna Drago.

Viktor, Viktor, Viktor ! Merlin qu'il détestait ce type. Il détestait tous les types qui avaient touché Hermione de toute façon. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Et heureusement qu'il serait le dernier. Par qu'il n'était pas question qu'il quitte Hermione. Jamais. Ce serait eux deux, pour toujours.

« Tu n'aimes pas quand je parle de Viktor, hein ?! » Fit Hermione, qui avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

« Si tu pouvais le supprimer de ta mémoire, ce serait parfait ! »

« Viktor est très gentil. Nous sommes toujours en bons termes ! »

« Je m'en contrefiche. Je n'aime pas ce type ! Et tu es à moi. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione parte dans un de ses grands discours où elle clamait qu'elle n'appartenait à personne, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle sourit juste, et eut l'air vraiment ravie qu'il ait dit cela.

« Toi aussi tu es à moi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?! »

Drago hocha la tête, tout en pensant au calendrier des dieux du quidditch. Elle allait le tuer, c'était fort probable. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était qu'à elle... même si des centaines de sorcières pouvaient le mater à leur guise.

.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pansy et Théo disaient qu'il avait un problème, et ils avaient probablement raison. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, les mots ne voulaient jamais franchir la barrière de ses lèvres quand il s'agissait d'exprimer des sentiments. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de voir un psychomage. Parce qu'il avait vraiment, fortement envie de dire à Hermione qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il l'aimerait pour le reste de sa vie. Pour l'éternité même, parce que ce n'était pas parce qu'il mourrait un jour, qu'il cesserait d'aimer Hermione.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer verbalement, il décida de choisir sa solution de secours : les gestes. Il se dirigea vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras, fort, très fort. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Jamais. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire ces petits mots...

Il l'embrassa tendrement et caressa sa joue tout doucement, comme si elle était faite en cristal fragile.

Hermione sembla émue, et cligna rapidement des yeux, comme si elle essayait de se retenir de pleurer.

« Arrête de faire ça ! » Marmonna-t-elle

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le blond.

« Parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'avoir un air niais et là, on pourra être sûr d'être en une des journaux demain. »

« D'ici à demain, tu as quand même le temps de te recomposer un visage normal. »

« Si tu continues comme ça, ce n'est pas sûr. »

« Je ne fais rien de spécial pourtant. »

Hermione eut envie de lui dire que si. Il lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas comment on pouvait exprimer cela avec une simple étreinte, mais Drago le faisait, et il faisait fondre son cœur par la même occasion.

* * *

Tadaaaaam. Voilà, vous savez ce que Drago lui a demandé maintenant héhéhé

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Une review et vous pourrez aller à une soirée avec Drago !

Bisous Bisous


	21. Chapitre XXI

Hellooooo, comment allez-vous ? Moi super, ce soir je mange UNE RACLETTE ! J'en salive d'avance ! Je vais me faire péter le bide mouhahahahahah. j'entends déjà le fromage grésiller sur la petite poëlette. Voilà ce que me font 3 mois et demi en UK ahah. En plus ma host m'a demandé de lui ramener du fromage à raclette xD Ca va sentir bon dans ma valise :p

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Virginie** : Tout à fait, les gestes valent aussi bien que les mots :) Mouhahaha, elle risque bien de crier, en effet :p

**Anne** : Merci beaucoup ! Le balais arrive vite. Ouiiii, ça fait du bien la guimauve pour Nowel ! Bisous Bisous

**Lisanne** : Thanks a lot !

**Madie** : Elle arrive ta page de calendrier :p J'offre toujours ce que je promets, c'est le réseau de hibou qui a un problème, pas moi :p****

Merci à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **2fillesuneplume ; Dame Angélique Malefoy ; Love-pingo ; Dray86 ; Charliee3216 ; Chocolaify ; mylene . lavens ; DelfineNotPadfoot**

.

**Et un grand Merci à Stéphanie**

* * *

**Chapitre XXI**

**. **

_(21 décembre)_

« Hermione a accepté de venir voler avec moi. »

« PARDON ?! »

Harry venait presque de recracher sa gorgée de jus d'orange et ses yeux écarquillés donnaient un drôle d'effet derrière ses lunettes. Il semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et se tourna vers Blaise pour voir s'il était le seul à avoir été victime d'une hallucination, mais le noir avait le nez plongé dans des catalogues de jouets moldus pour enfants.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si exceptionnel. » Répondit Drago avec un grand sourire.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Hermione ? Voler ? Ce n'est pas compatible. »

« Il faut croire que si. »

« Elle a toujours refusé, avec Ron et moi ! »

« Mais je ne suis ni Ron, ni toi. Heureusement ! Qui voudrait être un rouquin ou un balafré binoclard. »

Blaise ricana, et Harry lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête .

« Va te faire voir ! » Dit-il ensuite à l'adresse de Drago.

« ... »

« Quand est-ce que vous allez faire ça ? »

« Demain je suppose. Ce soir on va au repas de Sainte-Mangouste. Et puis de toute façon, je ne veux pas la faire voler de nuit. » Répondit Drago.

« Je veux voir ça. Vraiment. Je veux voir ça. » S'esclaffa Harry « Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Hermione est une vraie hystérique quand elle a peur. Elle va hurler, elle va t'insulter, ça va être très drôle. »

« Tu me sous-estimes Potter. Je suis sûr que tout va très bien se passer. »

.

Harry émit un petit bruit signifiant qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout, et Blaise choisit cet instant pour intervenir :

« Vous pouvez me dire si je vais avoir mon hélicotpère pour Noël, hein ? »

« Tu nous fait chier ! » Répondit Drago.

« Et on dit un 'hélicoptère' ! » Rajouta Harry.

« Mais alleeeeeeeeeez ! »

« D'ailleurs, comment ça va, entre Hermione et toi ? » Demanda Harry à Drago, sans se soucier une seule seconde du gamin de trois ans qui était installé à côté de lui.

« Ça va très bien. Parfaitement même. »

« Elle a vraiment l'air heureuse en tout cas... »

« C'est le moment où tu me fais un petit discours comme quoi si je lui fais mal, tu vas me détruire et me réduire en poussière ? » Plaisanta le blond.

« Oh non, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal. »

Drago détestait ce genre de conversation ! Et Harry avait plutôt intérêt à s'arrêter là, ou il ferait de nouveau appel à sa carte magique, à savoir, le fait qu'Hermione soit la gynécomage de Ginny.

« Il était temps quand même. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Fit Drago.

« Oh arrête. Depuis le temps, on finissait par se demander si 'Hermione et toi' arriverait un jour. »

« Peut-on changer de conversation ?! Merci ! »

« Oui, parlons de mon héliocopère. » Intervint Blaise « Vous allez me l'acheter hein ?! »

« Ta gueule Blaise. » Firent Drago et Harry en cœur.

.

OoO

.

Hermione avait rejoint Drago chez lui en fin d'après-midi, les bras chargés de deux plats remplis de brownies et de cookies. Il se demanda brièvement si elle faisait exprès de préparer systématiquement des plats qui étaient sucrés et gras. Il espérait qu'il y aurait quelque chose de sain là bas, mais à part des tomates cerises, il avait honnêtement peu d'espoir.

Le blond était présentement planté devant son dressing, se demandant comment il devait s'habiller. C'était malgré tout une apparition publique, et il n'en avait pas fait depuis le match de charité. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de journalistes, mais on était jamais sûr de rien, et il préférait être présentable.

Il se décida finalement pour un simple jean, et une chemise noire. Ca ne faisait pas très joyeux, mais il préférait la sobriété aux excentriques pulls de Noël que certains portaient.

Il rejoignit Hermione au salon, et elle le regarda d'un air qui signifiait qu'elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus.

« Je sais que je suis beau, mais arrête de me dévorer des yeux. » Lança-t-il.

« Ca va les chevilles ! Je ne te dévore pas des yeux ! »

« Menteuse. »

« Peut-être. Je crois qu'on ne va pas rester longtemps à la soirée. » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ?! Tu as bien un bureau ? Et puis il y a les pièces où on range toutes vos blouses. Oh par Salazar... tu pourrais enfiler ta blouse. Rien que ta blouse. Et jouer au gynécomage avec moi ! »

.

Il se tut, parce que s'il continuait à imaginer tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, il allait se retrouver avec un sérieux problème dans son pantalon.

Hermione avait l'air particulièrement intéressée, mais il savait qu'il fallait se méfier avec elle. Et effectivement...

« C'est un hôpital Drago ! »

« Et alors ?! »

« Et alors on ne peut pas faire l'amour dans un hôpital ! »

« On peut faire l'amour n'importe où Granger. Ne fait pas ta prude ! »

Finalement, cette soirée allait peut-être s'avérer très intéressante

.

OoO

.

Une coupe de champagne à la main, Drago avait mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire à tous les gens qui le saluaient. A côté de lui, Hermione était plongée dans une conversation aux termes médicaux auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait faim et il n'y avait rien à manger qui le satisfasse. Il avait envie de partir à l'exploration de Sainte Mangouste, afin de trouver un coin tranquille où Hermione et lui pourraient s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels. Il le méritait bien après tout. Il avait accepté de l'accompagner, elle devait donc le remercier comme il se devait. C'était tout ! Mais non, elle était là, en train de blablater mycoses et champignons ! Écœurant.

De loin, il aperçut l'un des médicomages qui avait participé au verdict sur sa blessure, et lui tourna le dos. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Alors il reprit une gorgée de son champagne. Petite car c'était la seule coupe qu'il allait s'accorder, alors il voulait la savourer, avant de se remettre au jus de citrouille.

La conversation d'Hermione se termina, et ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Hermione reprit un toast, et le blond regarda à nouveau la nourriture qui s'étalait avec un air dégoûté.

.

« Prend au moins un petit quelque chose ! Ça ne va pas te tuer ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses un malaise parce que tu es sous nourri ! »

« Je ne vais pas faire un malaise ! »

« Prends au moins un de mes cookies ! » Fit-elle « Tu me diras s'ils sont bons comme ça. »

« Comme si tu ne les avais pas goûtés ! » Répliqua Drago.

« S'il te plaît. »

Elle fit sa petite moue spéciale, et Drago craqua. Évidemment. Et puis il allait se dépenser demain, en allant voler avec elle, alors il pouvait bien en manger rien qu'un seul. Même s'il détestait voir le regard de triomphe d'Hermione lorsqu'elle estimait qu'elle avait gagné quelque chose. Elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, elle le savait !

« Ah, tu es là Hermione ! Je te cherchais ! » Fit une petite blonde, en arrivant près d'eux.

« Oh, salut Charlotte ! Drago, voici Charlotte, elle m'assiste dans la plupart de mes accouchements. Charlotte, voici... »

« Drago Malefoy. Je connais Hermione. Je passe peut-être beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital mais je ne suis pas une ermite. Enchantée. » Dit-elle à l'intention de Drago.

« De même. »

« Vous êtes ensemble ?! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit-ami. » Fit Charlotte !

Drago sentit le danger venir, et effectivement, tout comme la fois où ils avaient mangé chez Harry, Hermione devint toute rouge et commença à bégayer. Ou comment griller n'importe qu'elle couverture.

« Non. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous sommes justes amis depuis très longtemps. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'accompagne ici, même si Ron Weasley est venu plus souvent que moi. »

« Oh... oh, je vois. » répondit la blonde.

Mais elle jetait toujours des regards étranges à Hermione, dont les joues n'avaient pas retrouvé une couleur normale et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait cru à son mensonge. Tant pis, il aurait au moins essayé, et avec un peu de chance, elle n'était pas du genre à aller répéter à tout le monde ce qu'elle croyait avoir deviné.

Mais il fallait vraiment qu'Hermione prenne des cours avec lui, Pansy, Blaise, et Théo parce que ce n'était pas possible de se trahir comme ça, à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose.

.

Il la pinça discrètement sur la hanche, et elle lui jeta un regard d'excuse. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'il savait bien qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès, et que c'était plus fort qu'elle, mais tout de même, c'était agaçant parfois.

« En tout cas Drago, » Reprit Charlotte « Moi je suis célibataire, alors si tu as des coéquipiers à me présenter n'hésite pas. Je trouve le gardien de l'équipe nationale particulièrement sexy. Tu pourrais lui parler de moi, et s'il est intéressé, Hermione pourra te donner mon numéro. »

Drago hocha poliment la tête, tout en souriant, mais il savait pertinemment que jamais il ne ferait ça. Certain de ses coéquipiers aimaient passer du bon temps avec des supportrices, le temps d'une nuit, mais le gardien n'était pas de ceux là.

Charlotte finit par s'éloigner vers une autre personne, et Drago se retrouva seul avec Hermione.

.

Il savait qu'il faudrait peu de temps à la jeune femme avant qu'elle l'entraîne vers quelqu'un d'autre, ou que quelqu'un d'autre vienne à eux, et il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait mettre son fantasme à exécution.

« Où sont les toilettes ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Mais visiblement pas assez pour tromper Hermione, vu le regard qu'elle lui jeta.

« Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça. Je te demande juste où sont les toilettes parce que j'ai besoin de vider ma vessie. »

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas autre chose que tu as besoin de vider ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Drago la regarda d'un air choqué. Était-ce vraiment Hermione qui venait de dire ça ?! Visiblement, l'influence de Pansy continuait de se faire ressentir.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi si c'était le cas ? » Répliqua-t-il tout aussi bas.

« Ne commence pas Drago ! »

« Commencer quoi ? »

« Arrête ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas commencé. » Répondit-il.

Hermione était mortifiée, alors que personne ne les regardait, et il la trouva craquante. Comme d'habitude, évidemment.

« Tu me montres où elles sont ces toilettes ? S'il te plaît. Je te promets que j'ai vraiment besoin. »

Dans le doute, elle allait céder, bien évidemment. Il le savait, et cela se déroula comme prévu. Après avoir soupiré, elle l'avait pris par le bras, et entraîné dans un couloir.

.

Drago zieuta des deux côté du couloir, à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient être tranquilles, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'ils fassent ça dans les toilettes. C'était dégoûtant, et il n'avait certainement pas envie d'attraper des maladies. Car cela avait beau être nettoyé, cela restait des toilettes !

« Je vois ce que tu es en train de faire ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Je ne m'en cache, pas, je cherche un endroit où je pourrais te donner l'un des orgasmes de ta vie. »

« Il en est hors de question. »

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas, et quand ils passèrent devant une pièce qui ressemblait à une buanderie, il l'attira à l'intérieur sans qu'elle ait le temps de protester.

Il esquissa un sourire charmeur, et pointa du doigt les nombreuses blouses blanches qui reposaient là.

« Maintenant déshabille-toi. Et enfile un de ces trucs… »

* * *

Le reste est censuré. Oui détestez-moi, bande de petites perverses, mais il faut bien leur laisser un peu d'intimité à ces deux là hihi. Protestez tant que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien.

Sur ce, je vais aller m'empiffrer, alors je vous laisse :)

Gros Bisous Bisous

Une review et vous pourrez aller dans la buanderie avec Drago


	22. Chapitre XXII

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Le calendrier tire à sa fin, mais avec celui d'aujourd'hui, il en reste quand même quatre puisqu'il y en aura un qui sera posté le 25 :)

Mais en tout cas, maintenant, c'est ce que vous avez attendu avec impatience : HERMIONE SUR UN BALAI ! Je vous laisse enjoyer hihi

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Cassandre** : Merci beaucoup ! Avant de voir ça, tu vas voir Hermione sur le balai hihi

**Nalia Malefoy** : Réponse très bientôt pour les cadeaux ! Merci pour la review !

**kendy** : Mouhahahahahahahahahahahah

**CamilleM** : Je m'excuse d'avance pour la scène coupée, parce qu'elle est vraiment coupée :p Drago est très intéressé par tes tenues hihi

.

Merci à celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu ! **Oleia ; Drago-mia ; faerycyn ; OhxmyDray ; Lehanna ; Anne ; noname**

**Et merci à ma Stéphanie !**

* * *

**Chapitre XXII**

.

_(22 décembre)_

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain du repas à Sainte-Mangouste, elle avait l'esprit totalement embrumé, mais elle était particulièrement heureuse et satisfaite. Certes, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Drago ait réussi à la convaincre de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais cela avait été plus qu'une bonne expérience – très bonne même – et le fait qu'ils aient continué chez lui avait été la cerise sur le gâteau.

La jeune femme flottait encore sur son petit nuage, mais elle allait vite déchanter, une fois que la brume de son cerveau se serait évaporée, puisqu'elle se rappellerait bien vite que c'était aujourd'hui que Drago était censé l'emmener voler. Voler. Elle. Franchement, pourquoi avait-elle accepté déjà ?

Elle sentit brusquement la main de Drago se poser sur sa cuisse nue, et commencer à y dessiner des petits cercles.

« Si tu crois qu'on va remettre ça, tu rêves. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Mmmmmh, pourquoi ? » Répondit Drago.

« Est-ce que tu comptes toujours m'emmener voler aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors, tu as ta réponse. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment gentille avec moi. » Taquina Drago

« Si tu renonces à ce qu'on aille voler, peut-être que je le serais plus. »

« Jamais ! »

.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle était tout bonnement morte de trouille à l'idée de cette petite sortie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit oui. Bon certes, elle le devait bien à Drago, mais il connaissait très bien son opinion par rapport à cela, alors il aurait pu avoir pitié d'elle tout de même.

« N'aies pas peur ! Je serais avec toi. Il ne va rien t'arriver. »

« Je n'ai pas peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. J'ai peur sur le balai, c'est tout ! »

« Je te parie qu'après cette après-midi, tu n'auras plus peur ! Tu verras !

.

OoO

.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent les premiers et Hermione n'allait pas tarder à découvrir que tout le monde était au courant et voulait venir voir comment cette petite session de vol allait se passer. Elle allait vouloir le trucider, c'était certain. Surtout que le couple Potter rigolait déjà.

Ils embrassèrent à tour de rôle leur amie, et Hermione les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda-t-elle

« On passait par là. »

Le mensonge de Ginny tomba néanmoins à l'eau, car Blaise choisit cet instant pour débarquer par la cheminée, et se dirigea vers Hermione, avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Il lui donna une claque dans le dos, et se mit à ricaner :

« Alors Granger, on est prête pour s'envoyer en l'air ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent, et elle se tourna vers le blond qui tentait de se faire tout petit :

« Tu leur as dit ! Tu leur as dit ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je te déteste ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai du mal à te croire. » Répondit Drago avec un large sourire.

Ron et Pansy arrivèrent sur cet entrefaite, et elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout le monde était venu pour se moquer d'elle, c'était formidable.

« Pansy a intérêt à monter sur un balai elle aussi. » S'écria-t-elle.

« Certainement pas. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre maintenant. » Répondit Ron.

« Tu as tellement confiance en moi, ça fait peur. Je te signale que je sais voler ! »

« Bien sûr Pansy Chérie, bien sûr. »

Pansy croisa les bras, et fit mine de bouder. Elle détestait quand Ron la prenait pour une incapable, alors que c'était lui l'incapable.

.

« On attend Théo et Luna, je suppose ? » Intervint Hermione.

« Tout à fait. Et ensuite, en route pour l'aventure… enfin je veux dire, la rigolade. » S'esclaffa Blaise.

Hermione lui fit un doigt d'honneur. La présence de tous leurs amis n'allait certainement rien arranger à son état de stress. Ce n'était rien en soi. Juste monter sur un balai, mais elle n'y pouvait rien si l'idée d'être suspendue dans les airs, perchée sur un morceau de bois, n'avait rien de rassurant. Drago allait le lui payer, il n'avait même pas intérêt à rechigner ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde quand elle allait lui demander de cuisiner avec elle.

« Quand même Hermione. » Déclara Ron « On voit où vont tes préférences. Toutes les fois où Harry et moi t'avons proposé de venir voler avec nous. Et tu n'as jamais voulu.

« Que veux-tu Weasley. Tu ne fais pas le poids, c'est tout. » Répliqua Drago, fier de lui.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et Théo, puis Luna finirent par arriver à leur tour. Luna avait l'air de ne pas bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, et Pansy la regarda en haussant un sourcil qui voulait dire qu'elles auraient à discuter de beaucoup de choses un peu plus tard.

Le moment était donc venu pour eux de partir, et après avoir pris leur matériel, ils se préparèrent à transplaner.

Hermione ne savait pas où ils allaient, alors elle attrapa le bras de Drago, qui pourrait la guider.

.

Ils réapparurent dans un champ où l'herbe était rase et où le vent soufflait assez fort.

Cela ne contribua pas à rassurer Hermione, au contraire. Le vent pourrait la déséquilibrer, la faire tomber...

Harry non plus n'avait pas l'air rassuré, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il venait simplement de se rendre compte que Ginny avait pris son balai, et qu'elle comptait monter dessus, alors qu'elle était enceinte.

« Et alors ? » S'exclama la rouquine « A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas interdit ! Je n'en suis qu'au début de ma grossesse. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire des figures dangereuses ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste monter dessus. »

«Mais tu restes à basse altitude, hein. »

« Oui, Harry, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

Elle enfourcha son balai, et Harry l'imita, puisqu'il comptait bien la surveiller de près. Blaise s'y mit lui aussi, tandis que Luna et Théo montaient tout les deux sur le balai du jeune homme. Ron se joignit à eux, après avoir embrassé Pansy.

Cette dernière déplia une couverture sur laquelle elle s'installa, s'entoura d'une bulle magique dans laquelle elle avait jeté un sortilège chauffant, et sortit de son sac tout un attirail visant à se faire les ongles. Elle ne changerait visiblement jamais.

.

Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et lui au sol, et visiblement, la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de le quitter.

Elle regarda Drago d'un air suppliant, et quand elle ouvrit le bouche, ce ne fut qu'un petit filet de voix qui en sorti.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça. »

« Certain. » répondit le blond.

« Tu es ignoble. »

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Mais à cet instant présent, Hermione n'avait certainement pas envie de rire. Elle fixait le balai comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet dangereux, et finit par l'attraper d'une main tremblante.

Drago vint se placer à côté d'elle, et enfourcha son propre balai.

« Allez Hermione ! » Hurla Ron quelque part au dessus d'eux.

Blaise fit un commentaire idiot, mais il fut absorbé par le vent. Tant mieux. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de ça actuellement.

« Passe ta jambe droite par-dessus le balai. » Fit Drago.

Hermione serra les dents, et obéit. Elle s'installa du mieux qu'elle le put et le balai commença à vibrer sous elle, lui arrachant un petit cri. Elle détestait cela. Réellement.

Cette fois, ils entendirent Blaise ricaner

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. Et positionne tes mains un peu plus bas sur le manche. Sinon, tu vas être trop courbée et ça va être très inconfortable pour toi. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et fit comme il avait dit, cherchant son regard pour avoir l'approbation.

« Oui, comme ça, c'est parfait. Est-ce que tu te sens prête à décoller ? »

« Non. » Répondit immédiatement Hermione.

« Mais il va falloir y aller pourtant. Tu vas donner un tout petit coup de pied au sol, comme ça, tu vas juste t'élever de quelques centimètres. »

Hermione eut envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais elle se retint, parce qu'il était patient, beaucoup plus qu'Harry et Ron ne l'avaient jamais été, et parce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire plaisir.

Elle donna un tout petit, minuscule, coup de pied et le balai s'éleva, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Pansy relever la tête de ses ongles, la regarder comme si elle était cinglée, avant de reporter son attention sur sa lime.

Drago avait décollé lui aussi, prêt à intervenir si jamais Hermione perdait les pédales – ou le contrôle de son balai – mais pour l'instant, malgré ses cris, elle gérait la situation.

.

« Tu arrives à rester stable, c'est très bien. Maintenant, on va monter un peu. Tu vas tirer légèrement sur le manche du balai. Pas trop fort, sinon tu vas monter d'un coup, en chandelle. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, l'une des rares fois où elle avait dû monter sur un balai, et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de réitérer l'expérience.

Elle s'appliqua donc tout doucement, comme Drago le lui avait dit, et cela marcha. Elle s'éleva lentement, pas trop haut, et même si elle évitait tout de même de regarder vers le sol, elle se sentait rassurée.

Drago la fit avancer un peu, pas trop vite, parce que le vent soufflait fort et qu'il voyait bien qu'elle était rassurée.

Pourtant, au dessus d'eux, leurs amis s'amusaient à toute vitesse. Même Luna, qui n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de voler, s'y était fait, les bras fermement accrochés à Théo.

Harry exhortait Ginny d'aller moins vite, mais elle avait l'air de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, même si elle ne s'était pas lancée dans des figures extravagantes.

« Dragooooooooooooo. » Hurla-t-elle soudain.

Son balai venait de faire une embardée, et son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste une petite bourrasque.

« Je vais tomber. Je veux descendre ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Mais non, tu ne vas pas tomber. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. » Fut la seule réponse d'Hermione.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle au maximum, en évitant de toucher son balai, ce qui risquait de la faire hurler encore plus.

« Tu vois, tu tiens encore sur ton balai. Tu n'es pas tombée. Tout va bien. »

« Je te déteste. Attend toi à deux mois d'abstinence. » Répliqua la jeune femme.

« Tu vois, tu me menaces. Tout va bien alors. Et tu te punirais toi-même avec l'abstinence. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop concentrée qu'elle l'était. Elle avait peur que ses mains moites glissent sur le manche, et qu'elle tombe, mais cela n'arriva pas. Ils continuèrent d'avancer – ou plutôt, de faire des cercles – et peu à peu, même s'il lui arrivait toujours de pousser des petits cris, elle commença à prendre confiance. Ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement, et elle osa enfin regarder à l'horizon.

Et elle trouva le paysage agréable à regarder, même si le balai ne restait pas sa tasse de thé.

.

« Je pensais que ce serait plus drôle que ça. » S'exclama Blaise, qui s'était abaissé à leur hauteur.

La jeune femme lui tira la langue, à défaut de pouvoir lever son majeur, et resserra sa prise sur le manche.

« Tu vas pencher légèrement le manche vers l'avant, pour amorcer la descente. »

Ah, enfin, ils allaient descendre. Ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'elle l'imaginait, même si elle avait eu quelques frayeurs. Elle appuya sur le manche, afin de se rapprocher du sol, et sentit qu'elle perdait de l'altitude. Drago était un bon professeur après tout.

Il lui donna des indications pour l'atterrissage, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quidditch, elle avait les deux pieds sur le sol, et Pansy qui l'applaudissait.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras, la faisant presque décoller du sol.

« Je suis fier de toi. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement ! Bon, je vous avoue qu'elle a eut bien peur mais elle a quand même gagné un "je suis fier de toi" de Drago. Ce n'est pas rien !

J'espère que que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve demain !

Bisous Bisous

Une review et vous pourrez faire un tour en balai avec Drago où Hermione :)


	23. Chapitre XXIII

Hello, Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? hiiiiiiii, demain on va bien manger ! Vous êtes impatient de savoir si Blaise va avoir son hélicoptère xD eh bien vous le saurez demain :p En attendant, c'est le chapitre d'aujourd'hui hihi.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**CamilleM**: désolée xDD Mais je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! Qui sait, peut-être que le papa nowel va t'entendre :)

**Nalia malefoy** : Thanks ! Et Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi

**Anne** : Hello ! Oui, c'est passé vite :p Bisous Bisous

**Kendy** : Il arrive, ne t'en fait pas !

**Madie** : Mais avant ça, elle l'aurait castré xD

**.**

Et merci à celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **Fanny54 ; Dame Angélique Malfoy ; The cat with blue eyes ; Marie0477 ; MAHA1959 ; Charliee3216 ; Cesium Spring ; Naouko ; DelfineNotPadfoot ; guest ; Virginie ; xXLolliXx  
**

**Et MERCI à Stéphanie !**

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII**

**.**

_(22 décembre)  
_

« A Hermione ! Qui est parvenue à voler, et qui ne nous a déchiré qu'un tympan sur deux avec ses cris. »

Les autres se mirent à rire et Hermione tira la langue à Ron, qui venait de porter le toast.

« A Hermione. » S'exclamèrent l'ensemble de ses amis.

Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble, puis Pansy fut la première à porter son verre à ses lèvres, en buvant presque la moitié d'un seul coup. Ron lui donna un coup de coude, lui indiquant d'un signe de la tête qu'il n'approuvait le rythme auquel elle descendait son verre, mais comme d'habitude, Pansy n'en fit qu'à sa tête, et ne lui accorda aucune importance.

Hermione avala deux gorgées de vin blanc, et dut avouer que cela lui fit du bien. Elle se sentait toujours un peu fébrile, depuis qu'elle était descendue de cet engin de malheur qu'était le balai, et Drago avait beau lui répéter qu'il était fier d'elle, et l'embrasser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'en était toujours pas totalement remise.

Une fois les autres transis de froid à cause du vent, ils avaient décidé de rentrer et Harry et Ginny les avaient accueillis chez eux.

Ils étaient depuis lors installés dans le salon des Potter, et l'apéritif venait juste d'être servi.

.

« Ça vous dirait qu'on commande des pizzas ? » S'exclama Ginny « Oh Merlin, j'ai tellement envie de pizza. »

« Ne t'avise pas de rejeter la faute sur le bébé. » Intervint Hermione d'un ton professionnel « Tu es encore trop tôt dans ta grossesse pour avoir des envies de femme enceinte. »

« Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai envie de pizza ! »

« Il est hors de question que je mange de la pizza. » S'exclama Drago.

« Il y a des légumes et du blanc de poulet dans le réfrigérateur. » Informa Harry.

Le blond se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, afin de vérifier par lui-même s'il y avait bien de quoi le sustenter.

Un simple coup d'œil suffit à le satisfaire. Il était hors de question qu'il mange de la pizza. Il n'osait imaginer le nombre de calories qu'il y avait dans une simple part.

« Chez qui est-ce qu'on fait Noël alors ? » Demanda Théo.

« Je propose Drago ! » Suggéra Pansy « C'est chez lui qu'il y a le plus d'alcool. »

« Ivrogne. »

« Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on fasse ça chez moi. » Répondit le blond « Seulement, ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire à manger. Il faut que chacun ramène quelque chose. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête. De toute façon, c'était toujours comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient, mis à part quand les Potter, ou bien Hermione , recevaient. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de fêter Noël ensemble le vingt quatre décembre, la journée du vingt cinq étant bien évidemment réservée aux repas dans leurs familles respectives. Mais comme eux même étaient comme une grande famille, il était bien normal qu'ils soient tous ensemble à un moment donné.

.

Drago devait donc préparer son chez-lui pour accueillir ses amis. Il n'avait rien contre ça. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas de cadeau pour Hermione. Enfin, il lui avait acheté quelques bricoles, telles du chocolat et une écharpe qu'elle avait longuement regardée, lorsqu'ils étaient allés au marché de Noël, mais il n'avait toujours pas LE cadeau.

Oh, il avait bien eu une idée complètement tordue qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il n'était pas sûr d'oser la mettre à exécution. C'était fou, précipité, et Hermione risquait de prendre peur et de fuir, plutôt qu'autre chose. Ça faisait tellement peu de temps... Mais s'il le tournait d'une façon particulière, peut-être que ça passerait mieux.

Raaaah, il ne savait pas, pourtant, il devait réfléchir, et vite.

A côté de lui ses amis étaient en train de polémiquer sur les pizzas qu'ils allaient commander. Au moins, lui était tranquille. Il allait manger son blanc de poulet, ses tomates, et sa salade, et serait parfaitement heureux comme ça.

Les pizzas arrivèrent environ vingt minutes plus tard, et ses amis se jetèrent dessus comme des affamés.

Leurs choix de garnitures exprimaient d'ailleurs bien qui ils étaient : entre les doubles suppléments de fromage pour Blaise et Ron, et l'ananas sur la pizza de Luna, il était servi. Ginny quant à elle, avait pris une Royale et la dévorait déjà comme une affamée. C'était d'ailleurs bien dommage qu'ils ne fassent pas de pizza à l'alcool, parce que Pansy aurait été une très bonne cliente.

Lui se contenta de sa petite salade, et son corps le remerciait chaleureusement.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on entendit plus que des bruits de mastication, et gémissements de contentement.

.

Jusqu'à ce que Luna brise le silence, de sa voix rêveuse :

« Regardez, il neige ! »

Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers la fenêtre, et les filles se mirent à pousser des exclamations émerveillées, à croire qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu de neige de toute leur vie.

De gros flocons blancs tombaient du ciel, et le sol se couvrait déjà de blanc. Il paraissait que la neige à Noël portait bonheur. Peut-être devait-il y voir là un signe.

Une fois que les filles eurent la certitude que la neige n'allait pas s'envoler – ou fondre – elles consentirent à décoller leur nez de la fenêtre, et se remettre à leur assiette. Drago eut envie de leur faire remarquer que manger de la pizza à la veille de Noël n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée, mais il se tut, préférant leur élaborer mentalement un programme de remise en forme, qu'ils avaient bien intérêt à suivre à la lettre.

Une fois la vaisselle envoyée dans l'évier, et le sort jeté pour qu'elle puisse se laver toute seule, ils jetèrent un autre regard dehors et constatèrent qu'il neigeait encore plus fort, et qu'une bonne couche commençait à se former.

Luna se leva la première, et alla enfiler gants, bonnet, manteau, et écharpe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Théo.

« Je vais dehors. C'est tellement beau la neige. »

« Je viens avec toi ! » S'exclama Hermione en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Blaise suivit, immédiatement. Quand il s'agissait de lancer des boules de neige, il était le premier à répondre présent. Les professeurs de Poudlard ne diraient pas le contraire, ayant été les victimes favorites de Blaise, à une époque.

Finalement, tout le monde suivit, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin des Potter en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Comme prévu, Blaise se pencha immédiatement, et commença à former les boules de neige, qu'il bombarda sur ses amis. Théo, Harry, et Drago se mirent à répliquer, pendant que Luna s'allongeait dans la poudreuse, écartant bras et jambes, afin de former un ange.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a assez de neige pour faire un bonhomme de neige ? » Demanda alors Ginny.

« Avec tout ce qui est tombé, je pense qu'on peut essayer. » Répondit Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes, aidées de la blondinette, se mirent à la tâche, rassemblant autant de neige qu'elles le pouvaient, pour constituer la base du bonhomme de neige.

Pansy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les aider, elle se contentait de les regarder d'un air circonspect, comme si elle se demandait dans quelle dimension elle venait de tomber. Mais il n'y avait pas d'âge pour faire des bonhommes de neige, et ses trois amies comptaient bien s'amuser comme elles l'entendaient.

Rapidement, elles eurent formé un bon tas de neige, et se mirent à le rouler sur lui-même pour qu'il devienne plus imposant.

Un peu plus loin, les garçons continuaient leur bataille de boule de neige, et Pansy se demandait si elle pourrait rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Du côté des filles, une fois le « corps » du bonhomme de neige fabriqué, elles s'appliquèrent à former une deuxième boule de neige, plus petite, qui formerait la tête. Elles la posèrent sur la première, et se reculèrent quelque peu pour admirer le résultat.

.

« Il faut le décorer maintenant ! » S'exclama Luna.

Ginny et Hermione acquiescèrent vivement, et bientôt, les trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la maison, en courant.

Elles attrapèrent une carotte dans le frigo, et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre du couple, pour attraper quelques autres accessoires.

Elles s'attaquèrent à la décoration une fois revenue dehors, et hormis son nez en forme de carotte, il arborait également une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, des lunettes, un chapeau, et des boutons.

« Je me demande si les bonhommes de neige peuvent attirer les nargoles ? » Fit Luna d'un air pensif « Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre un peu de gui à côté de lui. Les nargoles adorent se loger dans le gui. »

Ni Ginny, ni Hermione ne prirent la peine de lui répondre. Et à défaut de gui, qu'il n'y avait pas dans le jardin des Potter, les filles ornèrent leur bonhomme de neige d'un collier de houx.

« Hermione ! Attention ! » S'écria soudain Pansy.

.

La brunette se retourna trop tard. Elle se sentit décoller du sol, et poussa un hurlement. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était installée sur l'épaule de Blaise, et elle avait beau lui donner des coups de pieds, et tenter de le griffer, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne sentait strictement rien.

Ron le rejoignit en riant, les mains pleines de neige, qu'il fourra dans le cou d'Hermione, qui se mit à hurler de plus belle.

« C'est froid ! C'est, froiiiiiiiid. »

« On sait. » Ricana Ron « C'est de la neige. »

« Lâche-moi Blaise ! » Hurla-t-elle « Drago, au secours ! Aide-moi. Lâche-moi. »

« D'accord ! » Répondit le noir.

Il la laissa tomber, et Hermione regretta à peine une seconde plus tard. Parce qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever, que déjà, ils étaient en train de l'ensevelir de neige.

Elle allait être malade. C'était certain. Elle risquait de passer le nouvel an au lit, avec quarante de fièvre.

Drago arriva finalement à la rescousse, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était déjà toute trempée, et avait de la neige partout, y compris dans la bouche.

Le blond ne put d'ailleurs pas cacher son hilarité, même s'il aida sa douce à se relever.

Il enleva autant de neige qu'il le put, et la frictionna doucement, alors qu'elle tremblait de froid.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Mais de rien. »

« J'étais sarcastique. »

« Je le sais, ne t'en fait pas. »

Cette petite bataille sonna pourtant la fin de la « récréation » et après que les garçons aient certifié que le bonhomme de neige des filles était magnifique, il regagnèrent tous la chaleur de la maison.

Ginny s'affaira à préparer du thé et du chocolat chaud, et Hermione s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain, afin de changer de vêtements.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu simplement se lancer un sortilège chauffant, mais c'était psychologique, elle avait besoin de vêtements secs, et non de vêtements séchés.

Une fois cela fait, elle rejoignit ses amis dans le salon, et attrapa une tasse de chocolat chaud, qu'elle serra entre ses doigts encore gelés. Blaise et Ron ne perdaient vraiment rien pour attendre, et elle comptait parfaitement se venger.

Drago était assis à côté d'elle, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer son premier Noël en couple avec Drago. Elle avait l'impression de rêver tant c'était incroyable et tant elle avait attendu cela depuis longtemps.

Elle espérait bien qu'ils auraient encore des tas et des tas de Noëls à passer tous les deux. Elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que cela. Drago. Drago maintenant et Drago pour toujours. Pour tous les Noëls qu'elle allait passer. Cela ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais au plus profond d'elle, elle le savait, c'était le bon.

* * *

Voilààààà. Il fallait bien saupoudrer tout ça d'un peu de neige, hein :D J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, et je vous dis à demain !

Une review et vous pourrez faire un bonhomme de neige/une bataille de boule de neige, avec la bande !

Bisous Bisous


	24. Chapitre XXIV

BONSOIIIIIIIR ! Et avant toute chose, BON REVEILLON ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien manger ! Hihi

Bon, ensuite, il faut que je vous l'avoue, j'ai carrément merdé au niveau des reviews pour le chapitre d'hier :/ Je m'en excuse mais quasi personne n'a eu de réponse.

Donc ! **Je vous remercie tous et toutes énormément pour les review****s **celles du chapitre 23 tout comme celles que vous avez laissé depuis le début. Je pense qu'on va dépasser les 1000 et j'avoue en être totalement sur le c*l ! MERCI MERCI MERCI en tout cas !

**Et un autre énorme MERCI à Stéphanie :)**

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV**

**.**

_(24 décembre)  
_

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Hermione s'étira longuement, bailla une fois, et finit par extirper ses jambes du lit. Pourtant, elle fut rapidement arrêtée par une poigne de fer, qui la saisit par la taille, et la ramena sur le lit.

« Laisse-moi me lever ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu as mis le réveil ? Tu es en vacances. »

« Peut-être parce qu'on... tu reçois ce soir et qu'il y a des tas de choses à préparer. »

« Ton lapsus n'est pas passé inaperçu. » Ricana le blond.

Hermione se sentit rougir violemment. Elle n'en avait pas fait exprès, mais de toute façon, même si c'était chez lui et non pas chez eux, elle allait à tous les coups en préparer beaucoup plus que lui, ce qui reviendrait au même.

Il fallait le voir, là, maintenant, prêt à refermer les yeux et se laisser porter à nouveau par le sommeil.

Mais avant de se rendormir, il se moqua évidemment d'elle et de sa rougeur intempestive.

.

Hermione décida donc de le priver de son baiser du matin, et se dégagea de sa poigne pour se lever – enfin – et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se prépara un bon petit-déjeuner.

Tout en mâchonnant ses tartines, elle repensa à son petit lapsus. Et de manière plus générale, elle repensa à ses ex petits-amis. Elle n'avait jamais vécu avec aucun d'entre eux, parce qu'elle préférait garder sa liberté, et par conséquent, se satisfaisait du fait qu'ils aient chacun leurs appartements.

Pourtant, voilà qu'elle passait tout son temps chez Drago, et qu'en plus, elle appréciait cela. Elle pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer vivre avec lui. Ils auraient probablement des disputes quotidiennes à propos de la nourriture, mais cela faisait partie du folklore de la vie de couple.

Mais à côté de cela, elle pourrait se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés, et cela valait bien toutes les disputes du monde.

Elle avala son jus de citrouille d'une traite, et débarrassa sa table.

Maintenant, elle devait se mettre au travail.

.

Elle commença par installer plusieurs autres chaussettes de Noël près de la cheminée, auxquelles elle ajouta par magie, le nom de leurs amis. Elle glissa à l'intérieur une petite canne à sucre de Noël, ainsi que des petits chocolats, parce qu'il s'agissait là d'une tradition.

Puis elle retourna dans la cuisine, et décida de se mettre aux fourneaux.

Elle avait fait des courses, quelques jours auparavant, et elle avait tout transféré de son frigo à celui de Drago.

Elle sortit donc une dinde immense, qu'elle badigeonna d'huile – heureusement que Drago n'était pas là pour voir ça – et s'attela ensuite à la préparation d'une farce aux champignons, qu'elle fourra dans la dinde. Elle la glissa ensuite dans le four, dans lequel elle allait rester un bon moment.

Ginny et Harry allaient ramener des desserts, elle en était certaine, et elle n'avait donc pas besoin de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit à ce niveau là.

Elle décida donc de se mettre à la préparation de petits feuilletés apéritifs.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que Drago continue de dormir, au moins, il n'était pas dans ses pattes, à la déranger.

Mais bien évidemment, comme toujours quand elle pensait à quelque chose, c'était le contraire qui venait se produire, comme pour la contrarier.

.

Elle sentit donc des mains se glisser sur ses hanches, et un souffle dans son cou, avant que des lèvres s'y posent.

« Toi aussi, tu devrais avoir un tablier 'I'm sexy and I know it' »

« Je suis en pyjama ! » Répondit Hermione « Je suis en train de cuisiner en pyjama ! Explique-moi ce que tu trouves sexy là-dedans ?! »

« Oh, je trouve beaucoup de choses sexy. » Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau

« Je suis en train de préparer à manger pour ce soir ! »

« Et alors ? » Fit-il, taquin.

« Et alors, éloigne-toi de moi et va prendre ton petit déjeuner ! Tu ne vas certainement pas commencer à me déconcentrer et me mettre en retard. »

Drago soupira lourdement, comme si ce qu'elle était en train de lui demander était tout bonnement insurmontable. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir par ce serpent, et elle continua donc sa préparation, sans prêter attention au blond, qui se préparait son petit-déjeuner, se servant comme d'habitude, un verre de lait en premier lieu.

Hermione quant à elle, continua son affaire, enchaînant les feuilletés comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Drago la regardait faire, à moitié fasciné, même s'il trouvait que ce qu'elle mettait à l'intérieur des feuilletés était beaucoup trop gras pour lui. Certes, c'était le repas de Noël, alors il pouvait faire un effort, mais peut-être pas non plus de l'apéritif jusqu'au dessert.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas t'habiller ? » Demanda-t-il finalement à Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Par simple curiosité. »

« Eh bien, prends ton mal en patience jusqu'à ce soir ! »

« Tu es méchante avec moi. »

« Pauvre petit Drago Chéri. » Se moqua-t-elle. « Tu la verras en premier, tu devrais t'en satisfaire ! »

« La ? » Répéta-t-il « Ça veut dire que tu vas mettre une robe. Intéressant ! »

Hermione lui tira la langue. Il ne cesserait jamais d'être pervers ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle se sentait belle à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, et la sensation était plus que plaisante.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé ses feuilletés, elle les glissa dans le réfrigérateur, en attendant de les mettre au four, plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à préparer une salade, et du punch.

.

« Puisque je me suis occupée de la cuisine, je m'attends à ce que tu fasses le reste. » Dit-elle à Drago.

« Le reste ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire le nettoyage, et le dressage de la table. » Répondit-elle.

« Le nettoyage ? Si tu crois que je vais faire ça à la moldue, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »

« Tu fais comme tu veux Drago, mais je veux que ce soit prêt à l'heure. »

.

OoO

.

Alors que l'heure où leurs amis allaient arriver approchait, Hermione alla disposer plusieurs paquets sous le sapin, avec les étiquettes correspondantes.

Drago et elle en avaient discuté et ils n'allaient se donner uniquement qu'une petite bricole ce soir là, réservant leur 'vrai' cadeau pour le jour même de Noël.

Derrière elle, Drago était en train de finaliser la préparation du salon, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était satisfaite de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était joli et sans trop de fioritures, puisqu'après tout, ils n'étaient pas à un dîner mondain.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain pour se changer, assez impatiente de voir ce que Drago penserait de sa petite robe rouge. Rouge Noël, et rouge Gryffondor bien entendu.

Elle se maquilla légèrement, et n'enfila pas de chaussures. Ça ne servait strictement à rien, comme elle restait ici, autant rester pieds nus.

Elle termina par une petite touche de parfum, et passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, satisfaite, et sortit de la salle de bain par la porte qui menait à la chambre.

.

Drago s'y trouvait, et elle s'amusa de voir son visage se décomposer lentement en la voyant. Il se frotta les yeux, la bouche toujours grande ouverte, et fit quelques pas vers elle.

« Pas un pas de plus. On touche avec les yeux. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, je ne peux toucher qu'avec les yeux ? Je veux toucher tout court. »

« Non ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre une putain de robe comme celle-ci, qui est un appel à la luxure, et ne pas me laisser toucher ! »

« Eh bien, si Drago, je peux. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et quitta la pièce, roulant excessivement des hanches, et sentant le regard brûlant de Drago fixé sur elle.

Elle était horrible, mais elle adorait ça.

Maintenant que tout était prêt, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les invités. Et supporter Blaise et Ron qui voulaient toujours ouvrir les cadeaux avant minuit et qui faisaient chier tout le monde avec leurs jérémiades.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la cheminée se colora de vert, et Ron et Pansy y apparurent. La jeune femme posa plusieurs bouteilles de vin sur la table, tandis que le rouquin déposait des paquets au pied du sapin, et d'autres dans les chaussettes de Noël.

« J'ai trop hâte qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ! » S'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Pansy et Hermione échangèrent un sourire résigné. A cet âge là de toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Ginny et Harry furent les suivants, et comme elle l'avait prévu, ils apportaient avec eux non pas un, mais trois desserts. De quoi faire grincer Drago. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Luna et Théo arrivèrent en troisième, la jeune femme portant une robe jaune, comme à son habitude. Mais celle-ci était d'un jaune pâle assez joli, et avec ses cheveux lâchés, Hermione la trouva vraiment belle, et Drago partageait probablement son avis, vu la manière dont il la dévorait des yeux.

« Bon, eh bien, on attend plus que Blaise... » Commenta Hermione.

« C'était sûr qu'il allait arriver en dernier. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est caché quelque part, pour observer les arrivées ! » Fit Drago.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir leur réponse.

.

Blaise arriva par la cheminée, et se précipita vers le sapin, observant tous les paquets qui étaient à son nom :

« Où est-ce qu'il est mon hélioptècre. Pourquoi il n'y a aucun paquet qui en a la forme ? C'est quand qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ?! »

« Bonsoir Blaise. Comment ça va Blaise ? On dit un hélicoptère ! » S'exclama Hermione «Et tu sais très bien qu'on ouvre les cadeaux à minuit ! Alors va prendre un verre de punch et détend toi ! »

« Ohhh, du punch ! Je n'avais pas vu ! » déclara Pansy « C'est toi qui l'a fait Hermione ? J'espère que tu as mis assez d'alcool à l'intérieur »

« C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? »

« Absolument rien. » Fit Pansy en se servant un verre.

Elle goûta le punch, et sembla l'aimer, puisqu'elle eut un petit hochement de tête appréciateur, avant de se mettre à servir des verres pour les autres.

Ils dégustèrent les petits feuilletés d'Hermione tout en discutant, et une fois l'apéritif terminé, ils purent passer à table.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda soudain Blaise.

« Je pense qu'il est minuit ! » Répondit Ron.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être chiants avec vos cadeaux ! » S'écria Ginny « A croire que vous avez trois ans d'âge mental ! Et encore, je suis gentille ! »

Ron et Blaise baissèrent immédiatement la tête, l'air coupable. Ginny avait le don de ressembler énormément à sa mère quand elle s'énervait, et comme avec Mrs Weasley, on baissait la tête également devant elle.

.

L'entrée fut avalée, puis Hermione amena sa dinde, donc elle était fière, s'attirant effectivement des compliments de la part de ses amis.

Sous la table, Drago glissa sa main sur son genou, et elle n'eut pas le cœur à la chasser. Et puis tant qu'il la laissait là et qu'il ne s'amusait pas à la mettre mal à l'aise, elle n'avait rien à y redire.

L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus festive, à mesure que le repas avançait et que les verres se vidaient, Drago et Ginny étant les seuls à ne pas boire.

Un peu avant le dessert, ils se mirent à évoquer des souvenirs de Poudlard, et comme d'habitude, ils se scindèrent en deux groupes : Gryffondor contre Serpentard, avec Luna comme arbitre.

Le souvenir de Drago la fouine bondissante faisait toujours particulièrement rire les anciens gryffondors.

« Vous êtes chez moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous moquer. »

« Et quand tu t'es accroché à la jambe de Goyle... » Fit Ron, qui pleurait de rire.

« Connard ! »

Il croisa les bras, faisant mine de bouder, et Hermione l'embrassa furtivement sur le coin de la lèvre, attirant des petits « oooohhhh » de la part de leurs amis.

Puis Hermione décida de détendre l'atmosphère en apportant le dessert, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le servir, car à peine posé sur la table, Blaise et Ron s'exclamèrent en chœur :

.

« Il est minuit ! C'est Noël ! »

Des 'Joyeux Noël se mirent à retentir dans le salon du blond, et plusieurs baisers furent échangés entre les époux Potter, Théo et Luna, sans oublier Drago et Hermione.

Pansy n'aurait certainement pas le droit à son baiser de Noël tout de suite, car Ron était déjà devant le sapin, trépignant d'impatience, aux côtés de Blaise.

Finalement, ils furent rejoint par le reste de la troupe, et Blaise se précipita sur le plus gros des paquets portant son nom, déchirant l'emballage avec sauvagerie.

« MON HELIPOCTERE ! » Hurla-t-il en ouvrant la boite.

Harry avait eut la bonne idée d'insérer des piles dedans, à l'avance, et Blaise n'eut qu'à se saisir de la télécommande pour le faire décoller.

Il se mit à pousser des petits cris de joie, et sautiller partout, tandis que l'hélicoptère volait dans la pièce.

Ron quant à lui, mangeait déjà les chocolats qu'il venait d'ouvrir, tandis que Pansy s'extasiait sur son nouveau rouge à lèvres.

Elle eut néanmoins son baiser, lorsque Ron découvrit son nécessaire à balai.

De leur côté, Luna et Théo se sautèrent mutuellement au cou, après avoir découvert respectivement un joli manteau jaune, et un nécessaire à potions.

Ginny fut ravie de ses tickets pour prendre soin d'elle (et de son bébé) dans un salon de massage, et Harry enfila immédiatement son nouveau blouson.

Hermione avait entre autre reçu des livres, et des douceurs chocolatées, mais également une paire de boucles d'oreilles et du parfum.

Il ne lui restait plus que le cadeau de Drago, qu'elle avait gardé pour la fin.

.

Elle l'ouvrit, et le regarda avec des yeux brillants et amoureux :

« Tu as remarqué qu'elle me plaisait ! »

« Évidemment. » Répondit-il en la regardant nouer son écharpe autour de son cou.

Elle regarda ensuite Drago ouvrir le sien. Il s'agissait d'un tableau dont il avait parlé pendant des jours et des jours, lorsqu'ils étaient allés voir une exposition ensemble, l'été dernier.

Ses yeux brillèrent au moins autant que les siens, alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Joyeux Noël. » Murmurèrent-t-ils en même temps.

* * *

Voilààààà pour ce petit réveillon de Noël de notre troupe ! Bien évidemment je n'ai pas décrit tous les cadeaux qu'ils reçoivent de chacun, parce que ce serait beaucoup trop long (et probablement inintéressant).

Et puisque je prévois, attendez demain avant de me demander où est le calendrier des dieux du quidditch hihi

Je vous souhaite encore un merveilleux réveillon !

Bisous Bisous


	25. Chapitre XXV

Bonjour ! Et Joyeux Noël, avec un peu de retard. Ce chapitre aurait dû être posté hier, mais bien évidemment, feu feu à choisi de bugr. Vraiment. Enfin c'est pas grave, ça vous fait un petit cadeau de Noël en retard !

Je précise aussi que ce chapitre n'a pas été bêtareadé (et que c'est ma faute) et que je n'ai encore pas répondu aux reviews, mais je compte bien me rattraper pour ce dernier chapitre, même si ça prendra un peu de temps.

DONC ! Je vous remercie tous, vraiment, de m'avoir suivie tout au long de ce mois de décembre. D'avoir commenté mon calendrier. Merci beaucoup, mille fois :D

Et Stéphanie, même si je ne t'ai pas passé ce dernier chapitre : merci pour tout !

Ce chapitre est débordant de guimauve, mais c'est Noël :)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

**Chapitre XXV**

**.**

_(25 décembre)  
_

**« **Avant de partir, j'ai un dernier cadeau à donner à Hermione ! » S'exclama Pansy d'une voix forte – à cause de l'alcool probablement. « De la part de Blaise et moi. »

Elle lui donna un paquet rectangulaire, avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Hermione l'ouvrit précautionneusement, ayant peur que quelque chose lui saute au visage, mais il n'en fut rien du tout.

Elle se retrouva face à un Mâle. Musclé, bronzé et presque entièrement nu, à l'exception d'une serviette microscopique, qui cachait son intimité.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Commença-t-elle, avant que ses yeux tombent sur l'inscription 'Calendrier des Dieux du Quidditch'

« Espèce de sale petite garce ! » S'écria alors Drago ! « Tu es fourbe ! Tu es vicieuse ! Tu es... »

« Je suis une Serpentarde mon cher. Hermione, va voir au mois de juin ! »

La brunette s'exécuta, pressentant déjà ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Son intuition fut confirmée, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un Drago en petite tenue, qui lui souriait d'un air aguicheur.

« Je suis désolé. » Marmonna le blond, alors que leurs amis ricanaient.

« Ce truc est en vente libre ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Il semblerait que oui... »

« Oh... »

Elle envisagea pendant un instant de se ruer elle ne savait où, et faire un scandale pour qu'ils soient retirés de la vente, mais elle se raisonna. Il y avait des avantages et des inconvénients à sortir avec un joueur de quidditch. Cela faisait partie des inconvénients.

« De toute façon, moi, je l'ai en vrai. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'une page de calendrier ! »

.

OoO

.

Hermione sourit en se glissant sous la couette, aux côtés de Drago. C'était Noël, et elle allait s'endormir à ses côtés, et se réveiller à ses côtés. Tout était parfait.

Et Drago rendit les choses encore plus parfaites, quand il la serra tout contre lui, et qu'il murmura, à voix si basse qu'elle faillit ne presque pas l'entendre :

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Il avait dû lui falloir un effort immense pour qu'il lui prononce cette petite phrase, et elle devinait qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'instant présent.

Alors elle déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres, sa manière à elle de lui dire Merci, et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait elle-aussi.

.

OoO

.

Elle avait à peine cligné des yeux, le lendemain matin, qu'elle aperçut le sourire de Drago, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Joyeux Noël Hermione ! » Souffla-t-il.

« Joyeux Noël. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres, et restèrent encore un petit moment dans la chaleur de la couette, profitant juste simplement l'un de l'autre. Puis le blond se leva, lui intimant de rester au lit.

Elle obéit, parce que c'était Noël et que le jour de Noël, elle allait s'abstenir de faire sa tête de mule, et de lui demander pourquoi.

Elle eut tôt fait d'avoir sa réponse de toute façon, puisqu'il revint rapidement, avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il allait lui faire ce type de surprise.

Drago fit léviter le plateau juste au dessus du lit, et vint rejoindre la jeune femme, qui avait un air gourmand sur le visage. Visiblement, elle avait hâte de le dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

Drago avait d'ailleurs fait un effort, puisque la plupart des mets disposés sur le plateau n'entraient certainement pas dans son régime strict. Il leur servit un verre de jus de citrouille à chacun et Hermione attrapa un muffin aux pépites de chocolat, dans lequel elle mordit avidement. C'était délicieux.

Ils avalèrent leur petit-déjeuner, en parlant de tout et de rien, et puis il fut temps pour eux de se lever.

.

Drago fila sous la douche, pendant qu'Hermione se rendait dans le salon, pour nettoyer un peu les restes de la veille. Elle avait hâte qu'ils s'offrent leurs cadeaux, avec Drago. Leurs vrais cadeaux, même si elle adorait les chocolats qu'elle avait reçus hier, ainsi que sa belle écharpe.

Elle était impatiente de voir ce qu'il allait lui donner, et était tout aussi impatiente de lui donner le sien.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait déposé son paquet sous le sapin, et cela renforçait la curiosité d'Hermione, qui ne pouvait même pas essayer de deviner, selon la forme, où en tâtant le paquet.

Elle attendit donc impatiemment que Drago sorte de la douche, avant d'aller prendre la sienne à son tour. Elle laissa l'eau tiède détendre ses muscles, et s'enroula ensuite dans une serviette chaude.

Elle se sécha rapidement, et s'habilla, et récupéra le cadeau qu'elle avait dissimulé dans un coin, avant de le rejoindre au salon.

.

Elle était aussi excitée qu'un enfant, et ne put s'empêcher de tendre son cadeau à Drago sans plus attendre.

Le blond sourit devant son état, et enleva délicatement le papier cadeau, découvrant une enveloppe.

Enveloppe qu'il décacheta précautionneusement, pour y découvrir... deux tickets de Portoloin.

Étonné, surtout par le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune destination indiquée, il leva les yeux vers Hermione, et posa sur elle un regard interrogateur.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« En vacances. Tu vas choisir où précisément, raison pour laquelle il n'y a rien d'indiqué. J'ai pensé qu'après ces dernières semaines, tu aurais bien besoin d'un peu de détente. »

« Whaouh ! » Fit Drago « C'est... Je… Merci ! »

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, vraiment touché par ce présent qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'elle était pleine de surprises.

Mais maintenant, c'était son tour, et il se sentit un peu inquiet en lui tendant le petit paquet qui lui était réservé. Elle allait probablement penser qu'il était cinglé. Après tout, cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Hermione déchira le papier cadeau, et découvrir un simple trousseau de clés.

Elle sembla tout aussi étonnée que le blond l'avait été, et le regarda, à la recherche d'explications.

« Ces clés n'ouvrent rien, parce que je n'aurais jamais fait ça sans toi mais... symboliquement, et si tu le veux bien, ce sont les clés de notre nouveau chez nous. »

« Notre chez nous ? » Répéta Hermione.

« C'est seulement si tu le veux bien mais... J'aimerai qu'on habite ensemble, toi et moi. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes, et pendant un instant, Drago crut qu'elle allait partir en courant, et en le traitant de fou.

Mais il n'en était rien, car il s'agissait bel et bien de larmes de joie. De bonheur.

Elle lui sauta au cou, et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! Évidemment que je veux qu'on habite tout les deux ! J'en rêvais Drago. »

L'entendre dire ça fut un réel soulagement pour Drago. Il lui rendit son étreinte, sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il allait vivre avec elle. La femme de sa vie, même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

Quand il la relâcha, des petites larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, et elle les essuya en souriant, heureuse. Plus que ça même. Elle était tout simplement au comble du bonheur.

Elle embrassa Drago, encore et encore, en songeant qu'elle pourrait bientôt le faire quand elle le voulait, parce qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble. C'était tout bonnement merveilleux.

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence les recherches ? » Demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers

« Dès que tu veux. Tout de suite si tu en as envie. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire ça tout de suite, tout de suite, il y aurait un léger problème de logistique. Mais dès demain oui. »

Drago sourit simplement, et Hermione se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-elle

« ... »

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ? »

Le blond prit un instant pour bien réfléchir à la question. Il se revoyait, vingt-cinq jours plus tôt, dans un état minable. Et aujourd'hui ?

.

Aujourd'hui, il devait admettre qu'il ne pensait même plus au quidditch et à sa déconvenue. Hermione avait tout balayé sur son passage. Aujourd'hui il pensait juste à son bonheur, avec elle. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte quand et comment cela était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé. Peu importe finalement, qu'il n'aille pas à la coupe du monde. Cela risquait peut-être d'être difficile au moment venu, mais il n'aurait qu'à programmer ses vacances avec Hermione à ce moment là.

En dehors de ça, il pouvait se l'avouer à présent, oui, il était heureux.

C'est donc ce qu'il répondit, en toute sincérité, à celle qui avait accompli cet exploit.

« Oui Hermione. Je suis heureux. Et c'est uniquement grâce à toi. »

Hermione eut la vague impression qu'elle ne faisait que de l'embrasser depuis quelques minutes, mais elle était attirée par sa bouche comme par un aimant. Et elle était heureuse elle aussi. Parce qu'elle avait gagné son pari, et, cerise sur le gâteau, l'avait gagné lui aussi.

* * *

Voilàààààà. C'est dégoulinant de guimauve, mais comme c'est Noël j'espère que je suis excusée hihi

Vous avez presque tous cru que Drago allait la demander en mariage ou lui offrir une bague. Au bout de même pas 3 semaines ce serait un peu court non (oui, bon, habiter ensemble aussi c'est court, mais passons). Presque, car je félicite Clara (fait attention à tes chevilles) pour avoir presque deviné.

Voilà, voilà. Hermione a rempli sa mission. Drago est heureux. Hermione est heureuse elle aussi et nous pouvons donc laisser nos deux tourtereaux tranquille hihi.

Une review et vous pourrez habiter avec Drago ou Hermione.

Joyeux Noël encore une fois et à bientôt.

Bisous Bisous

Loufoca-G


End file.
